Parodie
by bayas
Summary: TERMINEE. Suite préslash de CHIFOUMI. Attention spolier sur Brokeback Moutain. John et Rodney aiment parodier, mais vont ils savoir gérer une parodie de Brokeback Mountain ? Dernier chapitre en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : Attention ! Spoliers sur Brokeback Mountain. Je raconte la fin du film, alors si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, ne lisez pas cette fic. Louez ce film car il est sublime et revenez lire cette fic. **Lurleen, je t'ai vu, sors d'içi tout de suite !**

J'hésitais à faire cette fic mais plus les jours passaient plus l'histoire s'étoffait. Cette histoire est moins drôle que Chifoumi, je dirai même qu'elle est un peu triste et angoissante. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Un peu de pub** : Saschka a publié la suite de sa fic « En chacun un loup sommeille», comme les alertes ne fonctionnent pas bien, je n'ai rien eu et je n'ai pas encore lu la suite. Si vous êtes dans le même cas, courez la lire. Du moins après avoir lu mon chapitre. lol.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**

* * *

**

- 1 -

Dans la salle de repos, transformée tous les jeudi soirs en salle de cinéma, était noire de monde. Le film qui allait être projeté était « Brokeback Mountain ». Beaucoup d'athosiens étaient venus car ils voulaient voir à quoi ressemblait la Terre, ses montagnes, ses fleuves, et le film avait eu une bonne critique parmi la population d'Atlantis.

Ronon, Teyla, Rodney et John était devant, attendant la projection. Ronon avait pris une chaise supplémentaire pour surélever sa jambe et poser son plâtre. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré la blague de ses coéquipiers, ça remontait maintenant à trois semaines, mais la rancune chez les runners étant tenace, il préparait sa vengeance. Heureusement pour les deux terriens, Carson avait obligé le runner a garder son plâtre plus longtemps que prévu. Il faut dire que le médecin avait eu des menaces à peine déguisées de la part d'un certain Lieutenant Colonel et d'un génie Canadien. Ils étaient donc là, attendant le début du film.

_- Comment va le Capitaine Thayer ?_ demanda Rodney.

John soupira.

_- Pas très fort, il est toujours dans le coma._

_- Ca fait maintenant une semaine que la base Alpha a été attaquée ... _

_- Oui, déjà une semaine._

Une semaine auparavant, un appel de secours avait été émis depuis la base Alpha. Ils avaient été attaqués, et les blessés étaient nombreux, les trois scientifiques présents sur la base et une dizaine de militaires. Thayer avait été le plus gravement touché.

John était parti avec une équipe pour enquêter et recueillir les premiers témoignages. L'attaque avait été perpétrée par des Géniis, avec Kolya en tête de liste. Ils avaient volés du C4, des armes, et des médicaments.

La soirée cinéma avait été annulée et reportée au jeudi suivant, et même si ce soir le moral n'était pas bon, la vie devait reprendre son cours. John se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de son équipier.

_- Alors Rodney, prêt à reprendre nos parodies ? Ca nous changera les idées._

_- Oui, pourquoi pas. Mais ..._

Rodney ne put finir sa phrase, le film commençait, le son d'une guitare emplit la pièce.

**oOo**

Deux heures plus tard, le film était fini. John se tourna à nouveau vers le Canadien.

_- Alors ? Quand avez vous ... Rodney ?_

Rodney n'était plus à sa place. John se retourna et il le vit sortir de la pièce.

_- Où est Rodney ? _demanda Teyla.

_- Je viens de le voir quitter la salle, il retourne sûrement à son laboratoire, vous savez c'est un fou de travail._

_- Oui, je sais._

_- Alors ? Comment avez vous trouvé le film ?_

_- Superbe, les paysages sont vraiment superbes, la musique aussi, mais ..._

_- Mais quoi ?_

_- C'est l'histoire ..._

_- Ca vous choque deux hommes ensembles ?_

_- Non, l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux était beau, mais c'est la fin, c'est ... tellement triste._

_- Oui, mais la vie est parfois injuste. _

_- J'aimerai bien aller sur Terre,_ déclara Ronon.

_- C'est vrai ? Vous avez bien aimé ce que vous avez vu ? Nos montagnes ?_

_- Non, c'est la grosse viande que le brun découpe juste avant d'engueuler le père de sa femme. Ca à l'air bon, c'est quoi comme animal ?_

_- Ah oui ! C'est une dinde. On en mange chaque année pour célébrer une fête américaine, si vous voulez je demanderai au SGC de nous en faire parvenir lors du prochain voyage du Dédale._

_- Ok. Mais ça n'effacera pas ma colère, je me vengerai pour ça,_ dit il en montrant son plâtre. _Bientôt. _

Ronon termina sa phrase par un formidable sourire sadique.

**oOo**

Le laboratoire était vide, du moins Rodney n'était pas là. Il y avait seulement Zelenka occupé à traduire un texte.

_- Bonsoir Radek. Avez vous vu McKay ?_

_- Non. Je croyais qu'il était avec vous à la salle de cinéma._

_- Il y était mais le film est fini._

_- Déjà ? _Radek regarda sa montre. _Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Y a un problème ?_

_- Non non. J'ai essayé de le contacter par radio mais il ne répond pas. Appelez moi si vous le voyez._

_- D'accord._

**oOo**

_- Bonsoir Carson._

_- Bonsoir Colonel. Vous venez aux nouvelles ?_

_- En partie oui. Comment va Thayer ?_

_- Il reprend conscience._

_- Ah ! C'est une bonne nouvelle._

_- Oui. C'est quoi l'autre partie ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Quand je vous ai demandé si vous veniez aux nouvelles, vous avez répondu en partie oui._

_- Euh ... oui. Je voulais savoir si Rodney était passé vous voir ce soir._

_- Non, mais je revenais du mess et je l'ai vu rentrer dans ses quartiers. _

_- C'était il y a combien de temps ?_

_- Euh ... vingt minutes environ. Un problème ?_

Pourquoi tout le monde posait cette question ? John se retint de répondre sèchement au médecin.

_- Non. Je le cherche tout simplement. Et vous ? Je ne vous ai pas vu ce soir, le film ne vous intéressait pas ?_

_- Je l'avais déjà vu._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Oui, Laura avait acheté le DVD, et on s'est fait une petite soirée en amoureux. Elle a adoré ce film, elle a même la musique de la bande originale. Et puis il fallait bien que quelqu'un veille sur Thayer._

**oOo**

John voulut d'abord voir s'il y avait de la lumière dans la chambre du scientifique. Première règle, ne pas réveiller un scientifique pour lui demander si ça va. Il monta donc à l'étage supérieur, entra sur l'un des balcons, et se pencha. Le balcon et la chambre de Rodney se trouvait sur la gauche. John ne vit pas de lumière mais aperçu une silhouette sur le balcon. Rodney était assis contre la baie vitrée.

Quelques minutes plus tard John entra sur le balcon et s'assit à côté de son équipier.

_- Qui vous a permis d'entrer ?_ demanda sèchement Rodney.

_- Je m'inquiétais pour vous, et je crois que mes craintes étaient justifiées._

_- Partez !_

_- Non ! Je ne partirai pas tant que vous ne me direz pas ce qui se passe. C'est ..._

_- C'est de votre faute. Tout est de votre faute._

John leva un sourcil.

_- Qu'ai je fais ?_

_- C'est votre stupide jeu, votre stupide parodie._

_- Hein ? Je croyais qu'on s'était bien marré avec Scoubidou._

_- Oui, mais le film était drôle. Mais là ..._

_- C'est vrai que l'histoire est triste mais cela aurait pu être drôle de faire semblant d'avoir une histoire. Drôle de voir les têtes des autres ..._

Rodney soupira.

_- Vous ne comprenez pas, j'étais d'accord au début, mais pour bien m'imprégner du personnage, j'ai pris la place d'Ennis et j'imaginais que Jack c'était vous. Et à la fin ..._

_- Je comprends, mais ce n'est qu'un film, je ne vais pas mourir. _

_- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez immortel !_ railla Rodney.

_- Non, vous savez bien ce que je veux dire, nous sommes une équipe, nous sommes les meilleurs, nous sommes des héros, et les héros ne meurent pas. _

_- Nous avons toujours eu de la chance, mais un jour la chance va tourner. Combien sont morts depuis que nous sommes sur Atlantis ?_

_- Rodney ..._

_- Laissez moi, partez, j'ai besoin d'être seul. Vous comprenez ?_

_- Oui. Mais si vous avez besoin de parler ..._ John se leva. _Au fait, Thayer se réveille, il va s'en sortir._

Rodney ne répondit pas.

**oOo**

_- Alors Colonel, vous avez trouvé Rodney ?_ demanda Radek.

_- Oui._

_- Il va bien ?_

_- Oui, ca va aller. Il a juste besoin de repos. Ca va aller, _murmura t'il pour lui même. _C'est juste un petit coup de blues._

**TBC.**

**Alors ? Réactions, commentaires ?**

_**« Je m'excuse de ne pas laisser de reviews sur vos fics, mais je n'ai rien pu lire depuis un mois. J'ai un retard considérable. J'ai 82 chapitres à lire en tout. Mais promis je laisserai des reviews. Lundi soir, il n'y a rien à la télé, et je vais me remettre à la lecture. »**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note** : Métro, boulot, sport, lecture des fics, dodo, pas le temps d'écrire. Là, j'ai pris une journée de repos, mais surtout cette fic me poursuit même au travail. J'y pense tout le temps. Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, ça fait plaisir et ça motive.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 2 - **

Le lendemain matin John chercha Rodney au mess. Il le trouva attablé, plongé dans ses pensées.

_- Bonjour, je peux m'asseoir ?_ pas de réponse. _McKay ?_

Ce dernier releva la tête.

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_- Je demandais si je pouvais m'asseoir içi ..._

_- Oui, je vous laisse la place, il faut que j'y aille,_ dit Rodney en se levant.

_- Attendez, je voulais discuter avec vous._

_- Euh ... je n'ai pas le temps pour l'instant, on m'attend pour une expédition dans la zone sud._

_- C'est vrai ? _

_- Vous pouvez vérifier si vous ne me croyez pas._

_- Je vous crois, j'ai juste pensé que vous me fuyez. _

_- Non, c'est que j'ai du boulot, et que ... attendez ..._ Il tapa sur sa radio. _Oui Radek ? J'arrive. Excusez moi Colonel, Zelenka a besoin de moi._

Et Rodney fila en direction des laboratoires. Moins d'une minute après, Radek sortit du téléporteur. Intrigué, John se leva et alla à sa rencontre.

_- Zelenka ? Bonjour, vous cherchez Rodney ?_

_- Non, je viens juste prendre un café._

_- Vous ne l'avez pas appelé il y a environ deux minutes ?_

_- Non. On doit se retrouver dans le laboratoire dans une heure pour une expédition dans la zone sud. Vous ne déjeunez pas ?_

_- Si, je vais y retourner ..._

_- Je crois que Ronon vous attend de pied ferme, **(1) **si on peut dire._ Zelenka rit à son jeu de mot. _Bon courage Colonel._

_- Merci, _dit John en soupirant.

**oOo**

_- Colonel, vous boitez ? Asseyez vous içi,_ dit Carson en désignant un lit. _Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Une petite vengeance satédienne._

_- Vous avez de la chance, j'ai cru qu'il allait vous faire pire._

_- Il m'a prévenu que ce n'est pas fini. Vous croyez que je peux entrer dans le programme de protection des témoins ?_

_- Même dans une autre galaxie, il vous retrouvera,_ se moqua Carson. _Je dois vous prévenir que je lui enlève le plâtre demain après midi. _

_- C'est pas vrai ! Je vous donne l'ordre de lui laisser encore une semaine de plus._

_- Encore des menaces ? Je crois que je vais en parler à Ronon, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre qu'il a eu une semaine supplémentaire de plâtre à cause de vous._

Sheppard grommela quelques injures, mais il fallut qu'il se rende à l'évidence, il était foutu.

**oOo**

_- Tout le monde est prêt ? Venchenko, vous avez bien pensé à prendre le générateur ?_

_- Oui Docteur McKay._

_- Et bien, en route, je n'ai pas envie de passer ma journée dans des couloirs humides et sombres. Si j'attrape un rhume, vous allez m'entendre !_

Comme d'habitude, il jouait son rôle, le râleur, le chef, le plus grand génie des deux galaxies. Scientifiques et militaires s'étaient adaptés au caractère spécial du Canadien. Radek accéléra le pas et rejoignit Rodney.

_- Pourquoi avoir menti au Colonel Sheppard ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Il paraît que je vous ai appelé ce matin, et malheureusement pour vous, je suis arrivé au mess deux minutes après votre départ._

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel.

_- C'est pas possible, je ne peux pas compter sur vous ! _dit il d'un ton sec.

_- Dites que c'est de ma faute,_ s'emporta le tchèque. _Si vous m'aviez averti, j'aurai inventé quelque chose !_

_- Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai eu tort. Je suis ... désolé,_ murmura t'il du bout des lèvres.

Le tchèque prit ça comme des excuses, il ne s'attendait pas à plus de son supérieur.

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_- Vous posez trop de questions._

_- Dites moi ..._

_- Ca ne vous regarde pas._

_- D'accord, je demanderai au Colonel !_

Rodney regarda Radek en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Vous êtes pénible, vous le savez ?_

_- Oui, c'est ce qui fait mon charme. Alors ?_

_- Il ne me lâche plus en ce moment, un vrai toutou,_ mentit Rodney. _J'ai besoin d'air en ce moment. Nous vivons tous enfermés 24 heures sur 24 sur cette cité entourée d'eau, et parfois j'aimerai bien être seul._

_- Je comprends._

_- Vous oui, mais pas Sheppard. Il est venu me voir dans ma chambre hier soir. C'est limite du harcèlement. Je vous demanderai qu'une chose, de ne pas lui en parler, je m'en occuperai cette semaine. Il faut qu'il comprenne ..._

_- Pas de problème._

_- Merci. _

**oOo**

Le soir venu, John entra dans le laboratoire, Rodney était seul. Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Rodney leva la tête et soupira.

_- Ca fait plaisir d'être accueilli de la sorte !_

_- Vous pouvez me lâcher ne serait ce qu'une journée ?_

_- Je vous laisserai en paix quand je serai rassuré. _

_- Je vais bien, merci, au revoir._

_- Rodney ..._

_- Quoi ?_

_- J'aimerai qu'on parle d'hier soir._

_- C'est passé, j'ai eu un coup de stress. Ca ne vous arrive pas de douter parfois ?_

_- Si. Tout le temps, mais j'essaie de ne pas y penser. J'avance et je dépasse mes doutes et mes peurs. _

_- Mais vous prenez trop de risques ..._

_- Jamais._

_- Rappelez vous quand j'étais coinçé dans les sous sols de la tour, vous m'avez demandé de mettre en route les moteurs. Les murs n'étaient pas solides, j'aurai pu mourir. (2)_

_- Mais on s'en est tous sortis._

_- Parce qu'on a eu de la chance._

_- Rodney, je vous fais la promesse que nous viellirons ensemble ... euh ... du moins, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Nous arriverons à l'âge de la retraite, vous aurez sûrement le prix Nobel, et moi je serai Général. Vous retournerez au Canada et moi j'acheterai une maison en Floride. _

_- Un prix Nobel ?_

_- Oui. Je vous le remettrai en personne lors de la cérémonie de remise des prix. _Rodney sourit_. Ca va aller ?_

_- Oui, je vous le dit._

_- Si vous voulez, vous restez içi demain._

_- Et manquer une expédition sur P4X470 ? Non ! Au juste, qui remplace Ronon ?_

_- C'est Berkman._

_- Je ne le connais pas ..._

_- Il est arrivé avec le Dédale, il n'y a pas longtemps. Au fait, Carson enlève le plâtre de Ronon demain après midi._

_- Quoi ? Bon, et bien c'est sûr demain soir nous sommes morts !_ plaisanta Rodney.

**TBC.**

**Action au prochain chapitre.**

**(1) Pied ferme pour quelqu'un qui est dans le plâtre. Je sais, blague à deux balles.**

**(2) Episode numéro 15 de la saison 2 : La Tour. Ca me rappelle ma fic « La tour prend le cavalier ».**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note** : Vous avez fait exploser ma boîte mail ! Un million de merci ! Ca me motive pour écrire la suite ce soir, sinon il fallait attendre lundi soir. Attention, chapitre avec de l'action.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 3 -**

D'après les premières données du MALP, la porte de P4X470 était au milieu d'une forêt très dense, malgrè tout, deux Jumpers pouvaient se poser près de la porte. Au loin, on apercevait des montagnes. Le colonel décida qu'un Jumper était nécessaire, car il voulait vérifier ce qu'il y avait par-delà les hautes montagnes.

Après le briefing, ils se donnèrent rendez vous dans le hangar à Jumper. Vingt minutes plus tard, John arriva dans le hangar. Il pensait être le premier, mais Rodney l'attendait.

_- Vous êtes déjà prêt McKay ?_

_- Oui. En fait, je voulais vous parler,_ déclara Rodney d'une voix grave.

John sentit son estomac se nouer.

_- Vous ne voulez pas venir ?_

_- Non, au contraire, je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais j'ai besoin d'espace, de verdure. _

_- Alors quel est le problème ?_

_- J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit, j'ai rêvé que vous tombiez d'une falaise et que vous vous fracassiez le crâne. Je n'aimerai pas vous ramener sur Terre dans une boîte en pin._

John lui tapa gentiment sur le bras.

_- C'est d'accord, je m'éloignerai des falaises. Mais je crois juste que c'était un simple cauchemar. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas mon jour pour mourir. Et je crois que Ronon serait déçu._

Rodney sourit en pensant à Ronon. C'est vrai que s'ils survivaient à cette journée, le soir ils étaient bons pour la torture.

**oOo**

Berkman était au commande du Jumper, il fallait qu'il s'habitue à voler. Lorsque le Jumper prit de l'altitude, Rodney repéra des ruines, et par bonheur il y avait de l'espace pour faire atterrir un Jumper. Mais pour l'instant, il volait droit vers les montagnes.

_- Alors, _dit John. _Qu'il y a t'il derrière ces montagnes ? _

_- Regardez ! _dit Teyla.

_- Ouais, pas du tout intéressant, de l'eau, de l'eau, et oh bonheur ! encore de l'eau._

_- Vous n'aimez pas l'eau Docteur McKay ?_ demanda Teyla.

_- Nous en avons assez autour d'Atlantis._

_- Allez Berkman. Retournez vers les ruines, c'est un immense lac, je ne me risquerai pas pour me casser le cou à grimper sur le flanc de la montagne. Il y a trop de falaises._

John se retourna et fit un clin d'oeil à Rodney.

_- Mon Colonel, regardez sur la gauche ..._

_- Bien vu Berkman, rapprochez vous pour voir ..._

D'autres ruines se trouvaient à environ deux kilomètres du premier site.

_- Je ne crois pas que je pourrai me poser,_ déclara le jeune pilote.

_- On retourne donc sur le premier site, et avec Teyla j'irai sur le deuxième site à pied._

**oOo**

John tapa sur sa radio.

_- Rodney, vous en êtes où ?_

_- Il y a des inscriptions sur les murs, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit de l'ancien. Et vous ?_

_- On arrive bientôt vers les autres ruines. Je vous rappelle dans dix minutes. Ok ?_

_- Ok. McKay, terminé._

_- J'ai l'impression qu'il va mieux,_ dit Teyla.

_- Pourquoi vous dites ça ?_

_- Il avait l'air bizarre hier._

_- Juste un coup de fatigue. Il devrait apprendre à se détendre de temps en temps. Mais que voulez vous, on ne peut pas ..._

Il fut interrompu par un appel de détresse de Berkman.

_- Colonel, Colonel, nous sommes attaqués !_

_- Par qui ?_

_- C'est Kolya,_ cria Rodney dans sa radio.

_- Courez vers le Jumper, et décollez !_

_- Vous croyez qu'on fait quoi là ?! Le problème c'est qu'ils nous tirent dessus._

_- J'arrive McKay. Tenez bon._

Sheppard et Teyla partirent en courant. Deux minutes plus tard, ils virent le Jumper décoller.

_- Berkman ? McKay ?_

_- Ils nous tirent dessus Colonel,_ hurla Berkman.

_- Volez en zig zag pour éviter les balles. Retournez directement sur Atlantis, nous vous rejoindrons plus tard, demandez à Elisa ..._

John venait d'entendre un bruit. Un bruit qu'il connaissait malheureusement très bien. Une boule de feu partit des ruines et toucha le Jumper de plein fouet. Une roquette, les géniis avaient utilisé une roquette. Une arme terrienne ! Les débris du Jumper tombèrent lentement.

_- Sheppard ? Est ce que vous m'entendez ?_

_- Kolya !_ grogna John.

_- Ah ! J'ai enfin trouvé comment ça marche. Je voulais vous dire que j'adore vos équipements. Tout particulièrement cette arme qui m'a aidé à détruire votre vaisseau. _

_- Espèce ..._

_- Oh là ! Calmez vous. Pas de mots déplaçés. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir. Toutes mes condoléances pour vos amis, je leur avais laissé le choix de se rendre. Mais ils ont voulu s'enfuir. Je vais regretter ce bon vieux McKay. A bientôt Sheppard. A très bientôt._

Kolya coupa sa radio. John, en état de choc, tourna lentement la tête vers Teyla.

_- Oh, mon Dieu ! Rod ... _Il partit en courant, suivit de près par Teyla.

_- Colonel, attendez ! C'est trop tard !_ Elle réussit à le rattraper, et elle le plaqua contre un arbre. _On ne peut plus rien pour eux. _

John regardait en direction des flammes. Teyla lui attrapa le menton.

_- Regardez moi John ! C'est fini, ils sont morts. Et nous serons morts nous aussi si nous restons içi._ Elle attrapa une branche par terre et la cassa en deux. _Le bois est sec, et le feu se propage rapidement. Nous devons le contourner pour arriver jusqu'à la porte des étoiles. Et nous devons partir immédiatement !_

Sheppard acquiesça.

**oOo**

Kolya coupa sa radio, il était heureux, extrêmement heureux. Sheppard avait cru à son histoire. Il se tourna vers ses hommes.

_- Attachez le bien,_ dit il en désignant le prisonnier. _Un seul cri et je vous jure que vous allez souffrir Docteur McKay. Pour vos coéquipiers, vous êtes mort. Finalement, vous avez de la chance. Votre pilote était un lâche, il ne vous a pas aidé à vous relever, il a fait le bon choix. Du moins pour vous, pas pour lui. Messieurs, en route ! Le feu nous rattrape._

Le bâillon empêchait Rodney de crier mais il l'empêchait aussi de respirer. De plus, il était en hyperventilation. Il était sûr de ne pas passer la porte vivant.

**oOo**

John et Teyla arrivèrent dans la salle d'embarquement d'Atlantis. En voyant leur état, Elisabeth descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre.

_- Mais qu'est ce que ... où sont Berkman et Rodney ?_

Teyla était assise par terre, reprenant son souffle. C'est John qui fit son rapport.

_- Teyla et moi étions partis pour visiter des ruines, j'ai laissé le Docteur McKay aux bons soins du Sergent Berkman, sur un autre site de ruines. Malheureusement, les géniis étaient eux aussi présents. Ils les ont attaqués, et quand le Docteur McKay et le Sergent Berkman ont réussi à se réfugier dans le Jumper et à s'envoler, les géniis ont utilisé un lance roquette, un de ceux qu'ils ont volé la semaine dernière. Le Jumper a été détruit. J'ai le regret de vous informer que le Docteur McKay et le Sergent Berkman sont morts. _

Elisabeth voulut dire quelque chose, mais les mots restèrent coinçés au fond de sa gorge. Le silence qui régnait dans la salle d'embarquement était impressionnant, même oppressant. C'est Ronon qui brisa le silence en arrivant. Il n'avait plus de plâtre et était réjoui de voir Sheppard.

_- Colonel ! C'est bien que vous soyez revenu, je vais m'occuper de vous, car comme dit Beckett, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Ensuite, je m'occuperai du Docteur McKay. Où est-il ? Il se cache ?_

Il réalisa soudain que quelque chose clochait, il regarda autour de lui. Teyla assise par terre, le visage et les vêtements recouvert de poussière, Sheppard et Weir qui semblaient figés, et pas de Jumper.

_- John, vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie,_ déclara enfin Elisabeth.

_- Ce n'est pas de refus, j'ai du mal à respirer,_ dit John d'une voix monocorde. _Il y avait beaucoup trop de fumée._

Son regard croisa celui du satédien. Il passa devant Ronon, s'arrêta quelques secondes, sans dire un mot, et partit en direction de l'infirmerie. Ronon aida Teyla à se relever.

_- Teyla, dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé ..._

Mais la jeune femme craqua, elle s'effondra en pleurs contre son coéquipier. Il comprit alors que la mort venait d'emporter un membre de son équipe. Il prit Teyla dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

**TBC.**

**Oh ! que je ne suis pas gentille ! Mais je suis tellement fière ! lol.**

**La suite Lundi soir. Je suis en week end ! Je suis en week end ! Je suis en week end ! Je suis en week end ! Je suis en week end ! Je suis en week end ! Je suis en week end ! Je suis en week end !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Note** : J'ai pas le moral. Après 26 ans passés à mes côtés, ma tortue Fifi vient de mourir. C'est con (désolée pour le gros mot) mais je ne pensais pas pleurer à sa mort. Ca ne fait pas de calin, ça ne joue pas, mais j'étais petite quand je l'ai eu. J'ai grandi avec elle. Voilà, une page de ma vie se tourne. Je te dédie cette fic ma belle. Merci pour toutes ces années que tu m'as consacré.

Merci pour vos reviews les filles, je n'ai pas coupé le chapitre 3 après l'explosion sinon j'allais me faire encore engueuler. LoL. The queen of deathfic c'est moi ! Pour sauver Rodney, tapez 1. Pour sauver John, tapez 2. Pour sauver Kolya, ne tapez pas.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 4 -**

_- J'ai hâte de voir comment va se venger Ronon,_ dit Carson. _Jessica, préparez deux lits et un kit de suture. Je crois que nous aurons deux pensionnaires dans quelques heures._

L'ambiance était joyeuse à l'infirmerie, la colère froide de Ronon laissait derrière elle une douce euphorie.

_- Je crois que ça va mettre un peu d'ambiance, _déclara le Docteur Biro.

John entra à l'infirmerie. Carson alla à sa rencontre.

_- Oh ! Colonel ! Ronon vous a attaqué avec un lance flamme ?_

Mais la tête de John et d'Elisabeth le refroidit sur place. Ce n'était pas une blague. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand il vit Ronon portant Teyla. Le runner la déposa sur un lit, et des infirmières s'occupèrent d'elle.

_- J'ai respiré un peu trop de fumée, _déclara John

_- D'accord, asseyez vous içi. Jessica, ouvrez l'oxygène à 6 litres par minutes. Mettez ça Colonel, vous respirez mieux._ Carson lui installa le masque à oxygène, et John ferma les yeux. _Vous voulez vous allonger Colonel ?_

John fit non de la tête. Carson avait peur de demander où était Rodney. Il observa Elisabeth, elle semblait ravagée, elle évitait de croiser son regard. Il alla au chevet de Teyla qui s'était finalement assise en tailleur et avait mis le masque à oxygène.

On entendait dans l'infirmerie que les bruits des machines, personne n'osait parler. Carson gardait un infime espoir que Rodney soit prisonnier, ou bloqué sur la planète. C'était une façon pour lui de refuser l'horrible vérité.

Petit à petit, des scientifiques arrivèrent et restèrent à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, voulant savoir si la rumeur était justifiée. Puis ils furent rejoint par des militaires. John en entendant des chuchotements, ouvrit les yeux. Là, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il enleva son masque et hurla.

_- Qu'est ce que vous faites tous içi ? Vous n'avez rien à faire ? Pas de travail ? Dégagez, c'est un ORDRE !_

En quelques secondes, l'infirmerie fut vide. John se plia en deux et toussa comme un tuberculeux. Carson augmenta l'oxygène et Elisabeth tenta de le calmer.

_- Tous des charognards, je suis sûr qu'ils veulent savoir qui sera le prochain chef scientifique._

_- Chut, John. Calmez vous._

_- Elisabeth, vous devez choisir avant ce soir le remplaçant du Docteur McKay._

_- Je ne peux pas, c'est trop tôt._

_- Il le faut, sinon ils vont se battre comme des chiens. De toute façon, il n'y a pas à chercher loin. Radek était le bras droit du Docteur McKay, je crois que lui seul peut remplaçer le Docteur McKay._

_- John ..._

_- C'est ma décision, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ça, vous n'avez qu'à me dire un autre nom._

Les yeux d'Elisabeth se remplirent de larmes, elle avait tenu jusque là, mais cette fois çi les dernières défenses cédèrent. Carson la prit par le bras et l'emmena dans son bureau. Il revint vers le Colonel. Celui çi s'était levé.

_- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?_

_- Je retourne dans mes quartiers, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche._

_- C'est une mauvaise idée ..._

_- Je respire mieux, je ne suis pas blessé, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai rester içi plus longtemps. Vous direz à Elisabeth qu'elle aura mon rapport de mission demain matin. _

_- Si vous avez besoin de parler, n'hésitez pas à ..._

_- Ca va aller. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je perds des hommes au combat. A demain._

Et il s'en alla, laissant derrière lui des amis consternés, terrassés par la douleur.Carson s'assit sur un lit et pleura. Il avait joué son rôle de médecin, maintenant il était devenu l'homme qui venait de perdre un ami.

**oOo**

Une fois dans ses quartiers, John se déshabilla et entra sous la douche. Une longue douche bien chaude pour détendre ses muscles endoloris par la course à pied. Il ferma les robinets, se sécha et sortit de la douche. Il évita les miroirs, celui de la salle de bain et celui de la chambre. Il se coucha et s'endormit rapidement.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, il retrouva Elisabeth au mess. Quand il entra dans la salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il fit comme si de rien n'était, prit un café et s'installa face à Elisabeth.

_- Bonjour Elisabeth._

_- Bonjour,_ murmura t'elle.

_- Vous avez pris une décision pour le remplaçant du Docteur McKay ?_

_- Je ... je crois que Zelenka est le meilleur candidat._

John sourit.

_- Parfait. Maintenant, j'aimerai que vous m'aidiez à trouver un autre scientique pour mon équipe. _

Elisabeth faillit s'étouffer en entendant John.

**TBC.**

**Cette fois çi, la suite sera vraiment Lundi soir. J'espère qu'elle sera mieux écrite que ce chapitre, j'en suis pas fière.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Note** : Pas d'inspiration. Où est ma muse ? snif. Rectification. J'ai l'inspiration mais pas la motivation. Déjà une semaine que j'ai posté le chapitre 4. Cherche boulot moins crevant pour que je puisse me mettre à écrire le soir (Bayas bâille aux corneilles).

Toutes mes excuses à Charlie pour mon retard. ;o)

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 5 -**

_- Maintenant, j'aimerai que vous m'aidiez à trouver un autre scientique pour mon équipe. _

Elisabeth faillit s'étouffer en entendant John.

_- Quoi ? Vous avez perdu la tête ? _

_- Je ne vois pas où est le problème._

_- Rodney est ... _Elisabeth prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas pleurer. _Il est mort hier et vous voulez déjà le remplacer ?_

_- Elisabeth ... si nous devons attendre à chaque fois que quelqu'un meurt, nous serions en deuil toute l'année. _

_- Oui, mais quand même ! Je pensais que Rodney était votre ami ..._

_- Ro... C'était un ami, vous êtes une amie, Carson est aussi un ami. Si je dois vous faire la liste de mes amis, j'en ai jusqu'à midi. Je pense que le Docteur McKay serait d'accord avec moi, la vie continue._

Elisabeth ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle était lasse, fatiguée par une nuit blanche.

_- Elisabeth ? _

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde elle avait cru que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, que Rodney n'était pas mort hier. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, elle but alors son café pour décontracter sa gorge.

_- Avez vous un nom à me donner pour le remplaçant du Docteur McKay ?_

_- Kavanaugh ?_

_- Non ! Pas lui. _

Le ton affolé de John fit sourire Elisabeth.

_- Pourquoi ? Ca lui ferait du bien de sortir un peu._

_- Ronon ne le supportera pas. Il risque de le massacrer dès la première mission. _

_- Oui, mais Ronon supportait bien Rodney, et pourtant il avait un sacré caractère._

_- C'est parce qu'il savait que c'était le seul moyen pour le Docteur McKay de se faire remarquer._ Le regard de John s'assombrit. Il se leva. _Je ... dois vous laisser. _

Il s'éloigna et Elisabeth soupira. Elle vit quelqu'un se retourner à la table devant elle.

_- Vous avez entendu notre conversation ?_ demanda Elisabeth.

_- Oui._

_- Et qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Je ne sais pas comment réagir avec lui, il est bizarre. Je pensais qu'il serait triste à la mort d'un ami._

_- Les gens réagissent différemment face à la mort. Le Colonel préfère rejeter la souffrance qu'il ressent. _

_- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il souffre._

_- Si. J'ai remarqué une chose, il ne dit jamais Rodney. Mais toujours le Docteur McKay **(1)**. C'est sa façon à lui de mettre de la distance. De plus, je pense qu'il est en conflit avec sa conscience. _

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Oui. Avez vous remarqué que ce matin il ne s'était pas rasé ? _

_- C'est vrai que habituellement il est rasé de près et qu'il sent l'après rasage._

_- C'est le signe qu'il évite les miroirs. Il ne peut pas se regarder dans une glace. _

_- C'est impressionnant. Comment comprenez vous tout ça ?_

_- C'est mon métier. Je dois vous laisser, j'ai une consultation avec Teyla. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir. D'accord ?_

_- D'accord. Merci Kate._

La psychiatre se leva et sortit du mess.

**oOo**

Plusieurs semaines dans le plâtre avait empêché Ronon de faire de l'exercice, il se rendit donc en salle d'entraînement. De plus, les évènements de la veille l'avaient ébranlé, il fallait qu'il se défoule sur quelque chose. Quand il entra en salle d'entraînement il fut surpris de voir Sheppard martyriser un pauvre sac de sable sans défense. Le militaire sursauta en sentant une présence derrière lui.

_- Ah, salut Ronon. Vous allez bien ?_ Le runner répondit en haussant les épaules. _Vous venez vous entraîner ?_ Ronon acquiesca. _Vous avez une langue ?_

_- Oui._

_- Quel bavard vous faites._

Le comportement _« presque »_ jovial du militaire l'intriguait. Il est vrai que les terriens avaient de sacrées coutumes. Mais là ...

_- Vous voulez faire un petit combat au corps à corps ?_ demanda Ronon.

_- Je vais vous battre._

_- Même pas en rêve ! Surtout que je n'ai pas oublié pourquoi j'ai eu la jambe dans le plâtre._

John blêmit et ferma les yeux. Les blagues avec Rodney lui revenaient en mémoire. Il ouvrit les yeux et tapa dans ses mains.

_- Prêt Ronon ?_

_- Prêt._

Le combat commença, mais Ronon était pour une fois d'humeur bavarde.

_- Vous avez vu Zelenka ?_

_- Non, _répondit John.

_- Il est passé à l'infirmerie peu après votre départ. Il a été choqué d'apprendre la mort de McKay. Et quand Elisabeth l'a nommé chef scientifique, il a piqué une crise. Il ne voulait pas prendre la place pour l'instant, il refusait la mort de son ..._ Ronon évita de justesse un coup de pied ... _collègue. Elisabeth et Carson sont restés avec lui une partie de la nuit. Moi, j'ai raccompagné Teyla dans ses quartiers._

_- Vous pouvez pour une fois vous taire ? Vous me déconcentrez._

_- Non. Teyla n'est pas bien, elle a besoin qu'on la réconforte._

_- Elle n'a qu'à voir la psy._

_- Elle y est en ce moment. _

John soupira.

_- On peut parler d'autre chose ? _

_- D'accord. Quand est ce qu'on aura des dinfes sur Atlantis ?_

_- Des dinfes ?_

_- Oui, vous savez l'animal qui ressemble à du poulet, celui qu'on a vu dans le film Brokeback Mountain._ John ne répondait pas, mais les coups devenaient de plus en plus fort. Alors Ronon joua son dernier joker pour faire réagir le militaire. _Vous vous rappelez, le film où l'un des deux héros meurt à la fin. _

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Ce fut une explosion de violence, des coups de poing, des coups de pied, toute la colère du militaire ressortait désormais. Ronon le fit tomber et le plaqua au sol.

_- Lâchez moi !_ cracha John.

_- Je suis désolé mais votre attitude me choquais. _

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Je m'attendais à vous voir triste, en colère, mais pas indifférent. La réaction que vous venez d'avoir est plus saine._

Ronon aida John à se relever.

_- Je me suis mis en colère parce que vous ne vouliez pas vous taire. Vous, qui êtes d'habitude si froid ..._

_- Je sais que vous me mentez. Vous vous êtes mis en colère parce que Rodney est mort._

_- N'importe quoi._ John tapa sur son coeur. _Je suis un militaire et dans l'armée on a l'habitude de perdre des hommes au combat. Nous ne devons pas pleurer nos morts, nous devons continuer coûte que coûte. Nous ne sommes pas des femmelettes._

John ramassa sa serviette et quitta la salle.

_- Il faudra que je demande à Beckett la signification de femmelette,_ murmura Ronon.

**oOo**

Kolya entra dans petite la salle. Il fit signe à l'homme en blouse blanche de s'approcher.

_- Alors ? Comment va t'il ? _

_- Pas bien, il se laisse mourir de faim._

_- Nourrissez le, de force s'il le faut._

Rodney était attaché à un fauteuil, sa tête pendait lamentablement sur le côté. Il était au bord de l'épuisement.

**TBC.**

**(1) Je suis sûre que vous n'aviez pas remarqué vous aussi !**

**J'ai fini ce chapitre pour toi Saschka. VLU, tu vois Rodney n'est pas mort ! Enfin pour l'instant. lol.**

**Ce week end je rattrape mon retard dans la lecture des fics. J'ai du boulot.**

**La suite de Parodie ... ben ... je sais pas.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Note :** Encore merci pour vos reviews. Comme quoi le slash n'est pas mort. Je ne sais pas comment écrire ce chapitre, j'ai tellement de choses à dire. C'est pas grave, j'irai au feeling. 

Si! Je vais débuter par un POV de notre cher Canadien. Oh que je l'aime ce type! (Bayas pense à prendre une douche froide ce soir).

**Disclaimer :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

J'ai du enregistrer mon chapitre dans un autre format. J'espère que les modifications seront correctes. Merci Cristel pour ton aide.

**

* * *

**

- 6 -

J'ai toujours aimé les chevaux, petit je voulais être cow boy, mais comme j'étais Canadien la police montée était un meilleur choix. J'ai abandonné l'idée quand mon père m'a offert mon premier télescope.

La première fois que je suis passé dans l'état du Wyoming** (1)** c'était en me rendant à Colorado Spring. J'avais été recruté par les Américains pour étudier la porte des étoiles. Je quittais donc l'université de Calgary où je donnais des cours, pour me rendre dans le Colorado. J'ai passé la frontière Canadienne, j'ai roulé toute la journée, j'ai traversé le Montana et je suis arrivé la nuit dans le Wyoming. J'ai dormi à l'hôtel et quand j'ai ouvert les volets le lendemain matin, la vue m'a médusé **(2)**. Des arbres colorés en jaune-orange par le début de l'automne et en arrière plan une superbe montagne enneigée. Un paysage digne d'une carte postale. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas m'attarder, le Général West **(3)** m'attendait au SGC.

Tout ça s'est passé il y a des années, environ deux ans avant que Daniel Jackson ne découvre comment ouvrir un vortex avec les symboles. J'ai travaillé un an pour connecter la porte avec des générateurs assez puissants, mais puisqu'ils n'arrivaient pas à ouvrir un vortex, j'ai été engagé par la NASA pour construire une partie de la Station Internationale. Je suis retourné au SGC quand Teal'c est resté coinçé dans la porte des étoiles.

J'ai l'impression que ça fait un siècle que je ne suis pas revenu dans le Wyoming. Le paysage me calme, je ne suis pas stressé, pas de Wraiths à l'horizon, je suis vraiment bien.

_- Rodney?  
_

Je me retourne, Sheppard est là, il me tend une tasse de café. Je le détaille pendant un instant. J'ai toujours admiré cet homme, j'aurai tellement voulu lui ressembler, avoir du courage, de l'humour, avoir son charme et son sourire qui fait craquer tant de femmes. Je suis heureux d'être un de ses amis, du moins j'espère être un ami pour lui. Ce n'est pas ma faute, j'ai tendance à douter de moi. Pas au niveau scientifique ou intelligence! Non, je suis de loin le meilleur. Mais point de vue relationnel je suis un handicapé de la vie. J'essaie de m'améliorer mais c'est difficile.

_- Vous n'en voulez pas?  
_

Sheppard me sort de mes pensées. J'attrape la tasse et sent l'odeur du café.

_- Merci, ça va me faire du bien.  
_

_- Asseyons nous, _dit Sheppard en montrant un tronc d'arbre couché par terre.

Le tronc d'arbre est grand et pourtant Sheppard se colle presque à moi. Je frissonne, mais pas de froid.

_- Vous avez froid ?_ me demande John.

_- Oui._

Je lui mens, et je me mens à moi même. Soudain, je sens son bras sur mes épaules. Il vient de prendre une couverture pour nous deux. Mais notre proximité me rend mal à l'aise, la tête me tourne, j'ai faim, et surtout j'ai envie de mourir. Pourquoi cette envie de mourir ?

_- Colonel, j'aimerai vous dire quelque chose. Je ..._

Un seau d'eau glaçée me réveille soudain. Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ou une hallucination, je comprends maintenant d'où est venue cette envie de mourir. J'en ai vraiment envie, je subis les tortures des géniis, mes compagnons me croient mort, plus rien ne me raccroche à la vie. Pourquoi je n'ai pas crié quand Kolya parlait avec Sheppard à la radio? Je me pose la question depuis que je suis attaché sur cette chaise. Ca fait combien de temps que je suis là? Une journée? Une semaine? Un mois? J'ai perdu la notion du temps. A chaque fois que je m'endors, les gardes sont là pour me réveiller. Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour m'échapper d'içi est de mourir, car je sais que personne ne me recherche. Je suis seul.

Les forces me quittent petit à petit, je suis en hypoglycémie, le coma est proche, la liberté aussi. Peut être que les anciens me proposeront l'ascension. Je n'en suis pas sûr, après l'incident de Doranda ... Une voix me ramène à la réalité. Sora!

_- Il faut absolument le nourrir Commandeur. Quand j'étais prisonnière sur Atlantis, je l'ai souvent entendu se plaindre que s'il ne mangeait pas régulièrement il ferait une ... je ne me rappelle plus du nom de cette maladie, mais je sais que ça peut être fatal. _

_- Vous avez entendu Cassius? Nourrissez le, même par la force.  
_

_- Bien Commandeur Kolya.  
_

Sale peste. Pourquoi Teyla ne l'a pas tuée lors de la tempête? J'y étais presque. Je sens une main sur mon visage, ils me forcent à boire un liquide, on dirait de la soupe. Continuez les gars! Avec de la chance vous me donnerez du citron!

_- J'ai oublié une chose, il est allergique à certains fruits. Ne lui en donnez sous aucun prétexte. _

Et merde! Si j'attrape cette petite rapporteuse, je la tonds. Après quelques minutes, je sens une piqûre dans le bras. Mes yeux se ferment mais je les rouvre lorsque j'entends Kolya qui me parle doucement à l'oreille.

_- Ne résistez pas Docteur McKay. J'ai de grands projets pour vous. On va bien s'amuser.  
_

Quelqu'un pousse un chariot, j'ai la mauvaise idée de regarder ce qu'il se trouve sur le chariot. Mon Dieu, aidez moi!

oOo

John déambulait dans les couloirs d'Atlantis. Elisabeth n'avait pas donné son accord pour des missions d'explorations. Pourquoi? Parce que l'équipe n'était toujours pas au complet. Etrangement, tous les scientifiques avaient refusés de travailler avec lui. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si McKay était mort il y a une semaine.

_- Colonel ? Bonjour.  
_

John regarda autour de lui. Inconsciemment, il s'était retrouvé dans le laboratoire de McKay. Du moins, l'ancien laboratoire de McKay.

_- Bonjour Zelenka._

_- Vous allez bien? _

_- Euh ... oui. Je me promenais et mes pas m'ont conduit jusqu'içi. _

_- J'ai l'impression que vous vous ennuyez.  
_

_- Un peu. Même beaucoup.  
_

_- Les missions d'explorations vous manquent?  
_

_- Oui, mais Elisabeth refuse les missions tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé de scientifique.  
_

_- Et pourquoi vous ne prenez pas un militaire?  
_

_- C'est la règle. Un scientifique dans chaque équipe.  
_

_- Aïe! _

_- Ca ne vous dit pas d'entrer dans la flag team ?  
_

_- Euh, non non! j'ai trop de travail içi.  
_

_- D'accord, donc ça vient de moi alors. Je n'ai eu que des refus. Ils pensent que je porte malheur ?  
_

_- Non, ce n'est pas ça .  
_

_- Alors quoi ?  
_

Zelenka soupira et se massa les tempes.

_- Comment vous dire ... _il enleva ses lunettes et les essuya avec son tee-shirt. _J'ai eu une réunion hier matin avec tout mes collègues suite à ma nomination. Et à la fin, nous avons discuté de vous. _

_- Ah bon?  
_

_- Oui. Ils vous trouvent sarcastique. _

_- Sarcastique?  
_

_- Même si Rodney était quelqu'un de méprisant, ce n'était rien par rapport à vous. _John faillit s'étouffer. _Vous l'avez très souvent humilié en public, vos commentaires étaient acerbes et vous le rabaissiez régulièrement. _

_- Il s'est plaint? _demanda John au bord de l'explosion.

_- Jamais. En fait, je crois qu'il vous admirait. Mais ça vous vous en foutez._

Le ton de Zelenka était devenu glaçial.

_- Non. Je ...  
_

_- Vous m'agacez Colonel. La froideur dont vous avez fait preuve il y a deux jours pendant les cérémonies d'enterrement ... j'avais envie de remonter dans le temps et de vous mettre à la place de Rodney dans le Jumper. Vous n'avez eu aucune réaction, et pourtant vous avez travaillé plus d'un an avec Rodney. _Radek tapa du poing sur la table. _Il était quoi pour vous? _

_- Le ... le ... le ... Docteur Mckay .  
_

_- Docteur ? Ah! Je comprends. Il n'était pas là en tant que coéquipier, il était là pour son savoir, pour sa science, vous l'avez utilisé. Comme vous utilisez un Jumper. On casse un Jumper et on le remplaçe par un autre ... Sortez de mon laboratoire. Immédiatement!  
_

John qui était sur le point de craquer, ne demanda pas son reste. Les mots de Zelenka le faisaient souffrir. Il courait maintenant dans les couloirs d'Atlantis, il fallait qu'il se réfugie dans sa chambre, là où personne ne pouvait le voir.

Zelenka mentait, il n'était pas un monstre sans coeur, il souffrait mais il devait continuer. Pourquoi les gens ne comprenaient pas ça ? S'il craquait, il ne s'en relèverait jamais. Il devait être fort.

Il entra dans sa chambre. La nuit était tombée, il alluma donc la lumière. Une enveloppe était posée sur le lit. Il l'ouvrit.

**TBC.**  
Oh! Qu'est ce que c'est ? Suite au prochain épisode. Vous le voulez rapidement ?

(1) C'est l'état où se situe l'action de Brokeback Mountain.

(2) Le Général West est le commandant du SGC dans STARGATE: Le film.

(3)C'est la même réaction que j'ai eu quand j'ai découvert Grenoble. Je suis arrivée la nuit et le lendemain en ouvrant les volets ... Wow!


	7. Chapitre 7

**Note** : Imaginez le truc, il est 18h00 et sur 38 personnes qui ont lu mon chapitre, j'ai 9 reviews. J'hallucine. Je suis à genou devant votre gentillesse, je vous adore toutes. C'est pour ça que vous aurez normalement ce soir le chapitre 7 (si le site fonctionne). 

**WARNING ! PREPAREZ LES MOUCHOIRS !**

**Disclaimer :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 7 -**

Il entra dans sa chambre. La nuit était tombée, il alluma donc la lumière. Une enveloppe était posée sur le lit. Il y avait un petit objet dedans, il l'ouvrit.

_- Un lecteur MP3 ? Mais qu'est ce que ...  
_

Il chercha un mot sur ou dans l'enveloppe mais rien. Il hésita un instant entre laisser l'appareil sur sa table de nuit ou écouter la musique. Il se rappela que Lorne devait lui passer une compilation de Johnny Cash. Finalement, il opta pour la deuxième solution, il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il éteignit la lumière et s'allongea confortablement sur son lit. Il mit en route le lecteur. Dès les premières notes, il sut que ce n'était pas Johnny Cash. Deux notes, juste deux notes de guitare, puis une mélodie simple, si belle, et pourtant si douloureuse. Opening, la chanson d'ouverture de Brokeback Mountain. Son corps était tendu, il luttait entre une envie de balançer le lecteur à l'autre bout de la pièce ou d'écouter la suite. La chanson suivante fut The Wings, la préférée de John. Il tenta de repousser les larmes, mais ce fut peine perdue. Il s'assit, ramena ses genoux à lui et pleura. Les chansons passèrent les unes après les autres, mais la dernière fut la plus dure. He was a friend of mine, la chanson du générique de fin. Il chanta les paroles.

_- Il était mon ami, il était mon ami, à chaque fois que j'entends son nom, seigneur je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer parce qu'il était mon ami.  
_

Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de crier, crier sa haine contre la vie, contre la mort, sa haine contre les géniis, Kolya en particulier. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il hurle.

**oOo**

_- Docteur Weir ! Jumper 3 vient de décoller et il sort._

Elisabeth sortit de son bureau, suivit de Carson et Laura.

_- Une sortie était prévue ? _

_- Non,_ répondit le technicien.

_- Jumper 3, içi Weir, répondez. _Pas de réponse. _Répondez Jumper 3.  
_

Laura posa sa main sur le bras d'Elisabeth.

_- Docteur Weir, je peux vous parler en privé ? Je crois savoir qui est le pilote.  
_

Elles s'éloignèrent un instant.

_- Je vous écoute.  
_

_- A mon avis, c'est le Colonel Sheppard. Carson m'a parlé de lui, il m'a dit qu'il ne réagissait pas à la mort du Docteur McKay. Avec l'aide de Carson, je suis entrée dans les quartiers du Colonel et j'ai déposé sur son lit un lecteur MP3. _

_- Un lecteur MP3 ? Mais pourquoi ?  
_

_- J'ai mis la musique du film Brokeback Mountain. Ce film est beau mais très triste à la fin. _

_- Oui, je l'ai déjà vu, l'un des deux meurt à la fin. Ca ressemble un tout petit peu à l'amitié qui liait John et Rodney.  
_

Elles furent interrompues par le technicien.

_- Docteur Weir, le Jumper est en vol stationnaire autour de la planète.  
_

_- Et s'il faisait une bêtise ? _demanda Carson. _On y est allé peut être un peu trop fort.  
_

_- Vous croyez qu'il faut que j'envoie une équipe là haut ? _demanda Elisabeth.

La pauvre ne savait plus du tout comment agir, depuis la mort de son chef scientifique et ami, tout foutait le camp.

_- Je serai d'avis de lui laisser une heure. S'il ne revient pas, Carson et moi prendrons un Jumper._

Elisabeth accepta la proposition de Laura, de toute façon elle était trop épuisée pour prendre de bonnes décisions. Elle se tourna vers le technicien.

_- Prévenez moi dès qu'il revient._

**oOo**

John coupa les moteurs du Jumper et se leva. Il avait toujours les écouteurs dans les oreilles, la musique avait recommençé depuis le début. Quand il entendit la chanson de Teddy Thompson, il écouta attentivement les paroles.

_- Je ne veux pas dire au revoir, tout ce que je veux c'est vivre avec toi. Ensemble nos deux coeurs sont forts ._

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu plus qu'un ami. Il ferma les yeux et hurla. Il s'arrêta bien des minutes plus tard, quand ses cordes vocales l'abandonnèrent. Il tomba à genoux, épuisé, vidé.

**oOo**

_- Docteur Weir, Jumper 3 revient.  
_

Elle regarda sa montre, il s'était passé cinquante minutes d'angoisses. Laura se leva.

_- Je vais vérifier si c'était bien le Colonel. Je vais me planquer dans Jumper 2.  
_

_- D'accord, prévenez nous par radio dès que vous l'aurez vu.  
_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elisabeth eut un appel.

_- Docteur Weir, c'est le Lieutenant Cadman. C'était bien le Colonnel Sheppard. Je commence à avoir des regrets, si vous voyez son état .  
_

_- Il fallait qu'on le secoue,_ intervint Carson.

_- Ouais, dites ça à ma conscience._

**oOo**

John entra dans sa chambre, déposa le lecteur MP3 sur son bureau et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche chaude. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Rodney, il se vit dans le miroir. Il avait l'air minable avec sa barbe. Les yeux rouges n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt ses sentiments, mais surtout, il regrettait d'avoir blessé tant de fois son meilleur ami. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec lui juste après le film lui revint en mémoire.

**Flash back**

_- Vous ne comprenez pas, j'étais d'accord au début, mais pour bien m'imprégner du personnage, j'ai pris la place d'Ennis et j'imaginais que Jack c'était vous. Et à la fin .  
_

_- Je comprends, mais ce n'est qu'un film, je ne vais pas mourir. _

_- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez immortel !_ railla Rodney.

_- Non, vous savez bien ce que je veux dire, nous sommes une équipe, nous sommes les meilleurs, nous sommes des héros, et les héros ne meurent pas. _

_- Nous avons toujours eu de la chance, mais un jour la chance va tourner._

**Fin du flash back**

Rodney avait eu raison, à trop vouloir jouer les héros, on y laisse sa peau. John ne l'avait pas écouté, et maintenant c'était trop tard. Ecoeuré par son reflet dans le miroir, John donna un violent coup de poing dedans. Des morceaux de verres recouvert de sang tombèrent dans l'évier. John attrapa une serviette et l'enroula autour de sa main. Il brancha son oreillette et appella Carson.

**oOo**

Le médecin arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec une trousse de secours. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, John n'y était pas.

_- John ?  
_

_- Je suis dans la salle de bain.  
_

La voix du militaire choqua Carson. Mais ce fut rien quand il le vit assis par terre, les yeux rouges, la main en sang. Laura avait raison, il était dans un sale état. Il s'agenouilla devant John et déroula la serviette.

_- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir venir avec moi à l'infirmerie ?  
_

_- Non.  
_

Carson essuya le sang pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

_- Vous n'aurez pas besoin de points de suture, un bandage fera l'affaire.  
_

_- Carson,_ murmura John .

Le médecin leva la tête et ce qu'il vit le bouleversa. John avait les larmes aux yeux, et pinçait les lèvres.

_- John ..._

_- Il ... me manque ... tellement ..._ Il éclata en sanglot.

Carson le prit dans ses bras et le berça.

_- Je sais, je sais. Il me manque aussi.  
_

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils essuyèrent chacun leurs larmes d'un revers de manche. John leva les yeux vers le miroir brisé.

_- Il paraît que lorsqu'on brise un miroir, c'est sept ans de malheur. Pour moi ce sera soixante ans de malheur._

**TBC.  
Snif. Snif. Snif. Pauvre Sheppy, je le fais souffrir (tu es contente Charlie ?). La suite normalement jeudi, mais j'ai bien envie d'écrire rapidement le prochain chapitre, qui parle de la torture Génii.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Note** : Message perso pour Charlie. Arrête de me harceler !!! lol. Ma fic « Séquelles » est difficile car je veux rester dans le réalisme. En plus, « Parodie » occupe toutes mes pensées. Mais promis, je tenterai de l'écrire bientôt.

**Pour info :** on arrive en Décembre, et pour moi c'est la pire période au boulot car non seulement je fais des heures supplémentaires mais en plus je travaille les samedi. Donc, n'attendez pas trop de suites de ma part, je vais être naze.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 8 -**

_- Ca ira ? _murmura Elisabeth.

_- Oui. Je lui ai donné un cachet pour dormir, je vais rester quand même cette nuit auprès de lui. Il a eu pas mal d'émotions ce soir._

_- Je crois, oui. Nous avons rencontré Radek tout à l'heure, il venait voir John pour s'excuser. _

_- S'excuser ?_

_- Il l'a engueulé, il n'a pas supporté son attitude pendant l'enterrement._

_- D'accord, c'était vraiment sa soirée. Bon, je vais installer le lit de camp. A demain ?_

_- A demain._

Carson referma la porte, Elisabeth et Laura retournèrent dans leurs quartiers. Le médecin observa le militaire, il dormait mais son sommeil était agité.

**oOo**

John respira à pleins poumons, il était bien, serein. Rien de tel qu'un petit passage sur Terre pour se ressourcer. Il se baissa et observa son reflet dans l'eau de la rivière.

_- Je suis mieux sans barbe._

_- J'allais le dire._

Il se releva rapidement et se retourna.

_- Rodney ? C'est bien vous ?_

_- En quelque sorte. Tout ceci est un rêve, et je suis un élément de ce rêve._

John fut déçu.

_- Vous me manquez._

_- J'espère bien ! Maintenant, dites moi pourquoi je suis içi._

_- Je ne sais pas, c'est vous le génie. Dites le moi ..._

_- C'est votre rêve. Peut être que c'était pour me dire que je vous manquais. A présent, je peux m'en aller._

Rodney recula de quelques pas mais John prit peur.

_- Non, attendez ! J'aurai tellement de chose à vous dire ... J'ai peur d'oublier votre voix, votre visage, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul qu'en ce moment. J'aurai voulu que vous vous éleviez pour vous revoir de temps en temps. J'aurai voulu être à votre place dans le Jumper, vous êtes plus important que moi sur Atlantis. Et ..._

_- Et ?_

_- J'aimerai que vous me pardonniez de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse, celle de vieillir ensemble. _

_- Je vous pardonne, mais à une condition ... je veux que vous repreniez le dessus._

_- Ca va être dur ..._

_- Avec le temps et la routine, vous vous y ferez. Je ne serai bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Je dois m'en aller. _

_- Non, restez s'il vous plaît._

John essaya de le retenir mais il fut paralysé. Rodney devenait de plus en plus flou.

_- Je vous souhaite une longue vie John. Prenez soin de vous._

John ouvrit les yeux, le soleil se levait sur Atlantis. Il essuya une larme et soupira, ce qui réveilla Carson.

_- Ca va John ?_

_- Oui, ca va un peu mieux._

**oOo**

Les Géniis venaient de lui enlever le casque, c'était une véritable torture cette invention. Il avait l'impression de ressembler à Hannibal Lecter, le personnage principal du Silence des Agneaux. Sauf qu'içi le casque englobait le haut du visage. Une fois mis en place, les Géniis resserraient petit à petit les vis sur les côtés, et deux cercles métalliques appuyaient sur les orbites. Il avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir, il ne pouvait plus baisser les paupières. Il hurlait, pleurait, demandait qu'on l'achève, Kolya prenait un malin plaisir de se mettre devant lui pour admirer le spectacle.

Il savait qu'il n'avait que quelques minutes de répit avant que les Géniis n'apportent d'autres instruments de tortures. Il ferma les yeux, même si c'était douloureux. Ses souvenirs avec Sheppard revenaient en mémoire, et plus précisément ceux où ils avaient parodié Scoubidou. Rodney ouvrit les yeux, regarda Kolya et se mit à rire.

**oOo**

_- Commandeur ..._

Kolya se tourna et vit Rodney rire.

_- Je crois que j'ai gagné, il devient fou,_ exulta Kolya.

_- Non Kolya, j'ai toute ma tête,_ répondit Rodney.

_- Alors pourquoi vous riez ?_

_- Parce que dans les dernières missions que j'ai effectué avec mon équipe, nous sommes tombés sur une de vos vielles connaissances._

_- Qui ?_

_- Carlotta._ Le sourire de Kolya s'effaça. _Elle nous a fait une toute, mais toute petite description de vous, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ..._

Kolya devint blanc comme un linge.

_- Et ben alors, mon **petit **Kolya ... On ne satisfait pas les dames ? _

_- McKay fermez la._

_- La nature ne vous a pas gâté point de vue anatomie d'après Carlotta. Quelles étaient ses paroles ? Ah oui ! Il n'était pas génial au lit et la taille de son sexe il était minuscule._

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kolya, du moins, vers l'entrejambe de Kolya. Le Génii, vexé, se rua sur McKay.

_- Je vais vous tuer !_

Il mit ses mains sur son cou et serra. Rodney était heureux, son plan avait marché. Foutre en rogne le Génii pour qu'il le tue. Il avait espéré que Kolya l'abatte avec un pistolet, cela aurait été plus rapide. L'air se faisait rare, Rodney se sentit partir. Puis, il y eut un cri, l'un des gardes appelait Kolya.

_- Commandeur, nous avons un très gros problème ! C'est les Atlantes ..._

**TBC.**

**Sadique, c'est mon surnom. Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que je dis, c'est The Queen Of Deathfics !**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Note** : Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos reviews. Je viens de voir Joe Flanigan dans le téléfilm du samedi après midi, et il m'a fait plaisir. A un moment il chante une chanson. Laquelle me direz vous ... il chante Scoubidou ! C'est cool, il me fait de la pub gratuite pour « Chifoumi ». Merci Joe.

A présent la suite de « Parodie ». Est ce que Rodney va être sauvé ?

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 9 -**

_- Commandeur, nous avons un très gros problème ! C'est les Atlantes ..._

Kolya lâcha Rodney et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle. Deux gardes entouraient un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Il avait le visage en sang et les poings liés.

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _demanda Kolya. _Et qui est ce ?_

_- C'est Tatumo, il tient une taverne sur Amule. Nous l'avons vu discuter avec des Atlantes._

_- Ils me demandaient juste leur chemin ... _

_- Tais toi ! _

Le garde lui donna un coup dans les genoux et Tatumo tomba à terre.

_- Pitié, croyez moi, je ne vous ai pas donné !_

_- Alors pourquoi ils vous ont montré une photo ?_

_- D'accord, d'accord. La photo, c'était vous,_ dit Tatumo en regardant Kolya. _Ils vous recherchent et offrent une grosse récompense contre des renseignements. _

_- Ils me recherchent, c'est vrai ?_ Kolya se tourna vers le garde. _Navi, vous étiez là quand les Atlantes l'ont questionné ?_

_- Oui._

_- Est ce que Sheppard était présent ? _

Rodney fut soudain très intéressé par la conversation et il releva la tête. L'espoir revenait.

_- Non, mais j'ai cru reconnaître le Major Lorne._

_- C'est vrai que vous étiez là quand Ladon a monté son piège contre Cowen._

_- Oui, Commandeur, je crois que notre cachette est compromise._

_- Kolya, je vous jure que je n'ai rien dit, comment pouvais je savoir où était votre cachette ? _

_- Vous faites du commerce, vous venez souvent sur Michena, les gens parlent içi. Navi, rassemblez les hommes, nous déménageons. _

_- Bien Commandeur. Et que faisons nous de lui ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, il en sait trop maintenant._

Tatumo se prosterna devant Kolya.

_- Par les ancêtres, laissez moi la vie sauve, je vous servirai d'espion, j'offrirai à boire et à manger gratuitement à tous vos hommes ..._

_- Taisez vous, vous me fatiguez._ Kolya se tourna vers le médecin. _Faites une injection au Docteur McKay, je ne veux pas qu'il soit endormi, juste très très calme._

Tatumo releva la tête et regarda le prisonnier.

_- McKay ? Le Docteur McKay ? Il est en vie ?_

Kolya leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'accroupit et attrapa Tatumo par les cheveux.

_- Vous venez de signer votre arrêt de mort._

_- Non, arrêtez, je vous jure que je n'étais pas au courant que le Docteur McKay était vivant. Les Atlantes vous recherchent parce qu'ils vous accusent de l'avoir tué, s'ils savent qu'il est vivant, ils vont laisseront en paix._

_- Justement, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient au courant que ce cher Docteur est en vie._

_- Je ne dirai rien, je serai muet._

Kolya se releva, fit quelques pas en direction de Rodney.

_- D'accord, je vous laisse en vie. _

Tatumo soulagé, se mit à pleurer.

_- Merci Kolya, vous ne regretterez pas, merci, merci, mer ..._

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Kolya lui logea une balle en pleine tête. Rodney avait voulu crier lorsque Kolya avait tiré, mais le tranquilisant commençait à faire effet.

_- Très bien, il faut tout nettoyer, effaçer toutes nos traces. Si les Atlantes viennent içi, il faut qu'ils ne découvrent rien. _

_- Bien Commandeur._

Kolya s'approcha de Rodney.

_- Je vous l'ai dit, ils ne vous retrouverons pas. Vous serez bientôt à moi. Totalement à moi._

**oOo**

Une heure plus tard, les Géniis traversaient le marché de Michena, réputé pour ses créations artisanales. Kolya se sentait mal à l'aise, il savait maintenant que les gens pouvaient à tout moment le vendre aux Atlantes. Il fit son possible pour passer inaperçu, mais comment l'être quand une trentaine d'hommes armés se dirigent vers la porte des étoiles, avec un homme habillé d'un long manteau, dont le visage est caché par une capuche et qui est soutenu par deux gardes ?

Kolya fit signe à Navi de composer une adresse sur le DHD. Soudain, les symboles s'allumèrent un par un.

_- Il y a un vortex entrant, Commandeur. _

_- Merde. On se replit par groupe de cinq dans les allées du marché, si c'est les Atlantes, je veux qu'ils ne quittent pas la planète vivants. _

Ils se dispersèrent, Kolya alla avec les deux gardes et Rodney. Le vortex se forma et un groupe de quatre hommes fit son apparition.

**oOo**

Pendant ce temps, devant un stand du marché, un jeune homme discutait avec un vendeur.

_- C'est solide ?_

_- Bien sûr, c'est fait avec du bois de Badisse, l'arbre le plus solide de Pégase._

_- Et c'est combien ?_

_- C'est ..._

Le vendeur observait un groupe d'hommes. Le jeune homme se retourna et les vit.

_- Vous les connaissez ? _

_- Oui, c'est des Géniis, ils sont là depuis deux semaines. J'ai l'impression qu'ils partent. Et ils ont un prisonnier, j'aimerai bien savoir qui c'est. _

Soudain, la porte des étoiles s'activa. Les Géniis se dispersèrent et Kolya se cacha juste à côté des deux observateurs.

_- Et c'est du solide ?_ dit le jeune homme pour éviter aux Géniis d'avoir des soupçons.

_- Bien sûr, c'est fait avec du bois de Badisse, l'arbre le plus solide de Pégase,_ enchaîna le vendeur. _Vous ne regretterez pas. Votre enfant pourra y dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse marcher._

L'un des gardes perdit l'équilibre et lâcha le prisonnier. Ce dernier bascula en arrière, ce qui fit tomber la capuche. Juste avant que le Génii ne lui remette la capuche, Rodney regarda le jeune homme.

_- Qu'est ce que vous aimeriez avoir ?_ demanda le vendeur. _Un garçon ou une fille ?_

_- Je ... je ... je ne ... sais ... pas ... _balbutia le jeune homme.

Les Géniis se regroupèrent et partirent vers la porte des étoiles. Le vendeur parla à voix basse.

_- Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes pâle, comme si vous aviez vu un fantôme !_

_- C'est ... le cas. Je dois absolument y aller, excusez moi._

Il partit en courant.

_- Et mon berceau ? Vous n'en voulez pas ?_

_- Si ! Je reviendrai !_ cria le jeune homme.

**oOo**

Il passa la porte et courut jusqu'au village. Zelenka était venu faire des réparations sur le bouclier, c'était il y a deux jours, et il lui avait annonçé la mort de McKay. Il fallait absolument qu'il prévienne le Colonel Sheppard. Il lui devait la vie, lui et McKay. Grâce à eux, il pourra voir son enfant grandir. Mais, il lui fallait l'appareil qui abaisse le bouclier, et il se trouvait au village. Trente minutes plus tard, il entra dans le village, sa femme discutait avec des jeunes filles.

_- Carrus ? Tu es déjà revenu ?_

Des dizaines d'enfants l'entourèrent. Il les regarda un par un. _C'est grâce au Docteur McKay si les sacrifices ne sont plus obligatoires à 25 ans. Je ne lui dois pas la vie, on lui doit tous la vie,_ pensa Carrus. Il se dirigea vers sa femme et l'embrassa.

_- Je dois repartir, je ne serai pas long. Je dois absolument parler au Colonel Sheppard._

**TBC.**

**Alors, pour ceux qui ne l'auront pas reconnu, Carrus est l'ainé du village des enfants (épisode « la fin de l'innocence »). Et voilà pour Rodney une petite chance d'être sauvé.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Note** : Que dire ... y en a qui me connaissent bien. Mais je suis pleine de surprises. Avant dernier chapitre.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 10 -**

_- John ?_

_- Bonjour Carson. Vous allez bien ?_

_- C'est à moi de vous poser la question ..._

_- Je fais aller. _Carson lui donna une tape dans le dos. _Vous allez où avec ces cartons ?_

_- Je ... l'écossais semblait gêné. Elisabeth m'a demandé de vider les quartiers de Rodney. Le Dédale va bientôt arriver, ses affaires personnelles vont être rendues à sa soeur._

_- Je vois, _murmura John.

_- Elisabeth a pensé que ça pourrait être trop dur pour vous de faire ça. _

_- Elle a eu raison, mais ..._

Un appel radio interrompit Sheppard.

_- Le Docteur Beckett est demandé à l'infirmerie. Le Docteur Beckett est demandé à l'infirmerie._

_- Ah c'est moi ! _

Carson s'éloigna, mais John le suivit.

_- Carson, attendez, je peux aller dans ses quartiers avant vous ? J'aimerai bien récuperer quelques trucs en souvenir._

_- Bien sûr. Prévenez moi quand vous aurez fini._

**oOo**

La porte se referma, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, quelques rayons de soleil filtraient derrière les persiennes. John n'osait à peine respirer, de peur de troubler ce calme. Il regarda l'ensemble de la pièce, comme pour faire une photographie mentale, et il imagina Rodney sur son lit, à son bureau ...

Il se dirigea vers le placard et l'ouvrit. Il y avait de tout. Ca passait des chemises bleues noires d'Atlantis, aux chemises de la vie civile, y en avaient bariolées, hawaiennes, à carreaux, style année 70 ...

_- La Geek attitude, _dit John en souriant. Il ouvrit ensuite le tiroir. _Non ! je n'y crois pas._

Il attrapa le caleçon et le retourna dans tous les sens. Il rit. Seul McKay pouvait avoir un caleçon jaune fluo. Les autres caleçons étaient plus simples, si on peut dire ça. Avec des coeurs, avec des chiffres ... Il referma le placard, il avait l'impression de violer l'intimité du Canadien. Il regarda chaques photos, chaques diplômes, accrochés aux murs. Il se dirigea ensuite dans la salle de bain. Une chemise bleue claire était accrochée à la patère. John la reconnue tout de suite, c'était celle qu'il mettait souvent lors des diners entre amis. La même qu'il avait mis après l'incident avec l'insecte d'Eratus. John l'attrapa et la sentit. Il restait une odeur de parfum, il la serra contre lui. La scène d'Ennis dans la chambre de Jack lui revint en mémoire.

_- Je suis en train de reproduire Brokeback Mountain,_ murmura John. _Il y a une seule différence, je n'aurai jamais la chance de connaître l'amour avec toi Rodney. Tu me manques._

Il releva la tête et vit son reflet dans le miroir. La barbe ne lui plaisait plus. Il s'avança jusqu'au lavabo et prit le rasoir électrique de Rodney. Deux heures plus tard, il quitta la chambre en emportant avec lui la chemise, un parfum, le rasoir, et une photo.

**oOo**

_- Elisabeth ?_

_- John ! Entrez, asseyez vous. Comment vous sentez vous ?_

_- Ca va,_ dit John sans grande conviction.

_- Je vois que vous vous êtes rasé. Ca vous va mieux._

_- Merci. Je voulais savoir si une équipe était allée sur P4X470._

_- Oui, la caméra a montré que le feu était enfin éteint, ils ont pu enfin passer la porte. Ils sont revenus il y a une heure. C'est un désert, que des cendres, plus aucun arbre. _

_- Donc on ne ramenera jamais son corps._

Elisabeth se leva et fit le tour de son bureau. Elle se planta devant le Colonel.

_- Je suis désolée John,_ dit elle en lui attrapant la main.

_- De toute façon Rodney voulait être incinéré._ Elisabeth sourit tristement. _Qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire ?_

_- Vous venez de l'appeler par son prénom. Kate me disait que ..._

_- Ne me parlez pas de Kate, je déteste les psy. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas m'interdir les missions, j'ai besoin de bouger. En plus, il faut que je retrouve Kolya ..._

_- Justement, en ce qui concerne les Géniis, Lorne et son équipe ont enquêté. Mais les gens n'osent pas parler. _

_- Je ..._

Ils furent interrompu par l'alarme de la porte.

_- Activation exterieure de la porte !_ cria le technicien.

Elisabeth sortit de son bureau, suivie de John.

_- Je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'équipe dehors ..._

_- Non Madame._

Le vortex se forma.

_- Levez le bouclier. Alors, c'est une adresse connue ?_

_- Oui, c'est la planète des enfants._

**TBC.**

**Et voilà. Petit passage à vide pour Sheppy. Mais ...**

**Petit chapitre finalement, je pensais pas le faire si court.**

**Merci Lou01 pour la chanson, elle est vraiment belle. Tu veux la mettre dans parfum de silence ?**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Note** : Bravo à Choupinette qui a posté la 100ème review.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 11 -**

Carrus partit en courant vers la porte des étoiles, plus le temps passait, moins les atlantes avaient de chance de retrouver la trace des Géniis. Même si Carrus avait réussi à lire l'adresse, il était persuadé que Kolya et ses hommes partiraient tout de suite pour une autre planète. Mais le plus important, il fallait que le Colonel Sheppard soit au courant que McKay était vivant. Il entendit un cri et se retourna. Sa femme tentait de le suivre.

_- Carrus, attend moi._

_- Retourne à la maison Deylanie._

_- Non, je veux savoir ce qui se passe !_

_- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, il faut absolument que je contacte le Colonel Sheppard._

_- C'est grave ?_

_- Non, enfin si ... retourne à la maison s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues, pense au bébé._

_- Mais ..._

_- Je suis ton mari, fais ce que je te dis !_

Il repartit en direction de la porte des étoiles. Malheureusement, sa femme était têtue. Elle le suivit quand même.

**oOo**

Arrivé à quelques mètres de la porte, Carrus se prit les pieds dans une racine et tomba. Sa tête heurta lourdement une pierre, et il perdit connaissance. Sa femme qui sortait du bois, le vit tomber. Elle hurla son prénom et se précipita comme elle put auprès de lui.

_- Carrus, Carrus, répond moi. _Elle lui caressa les cheveux et elle sentit quelque chose de colant sur ses doigts. Du sang. _Par les ancêtres ! Non !_

Une violente douleur au ventre la fit se plier en deux. Elle se souvint que Carson lui avait dit de faire attention, qu'à sept mois le bébé est encore fragile. Elle regarda vers la forêt, le village était trop loin pour y retourner et demander de l'aide.

_- Faut que je contacte Atlantis ! _

Dans un effort surhumain, elle se releva et s'avança vers le DHD.

_- C'est pas vrai ! le boitier pour le code d'identification. _

Elle se baissa et prit la sacoche de son mari. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la sacoche, elle jura. Le boitier était cassé. Une autre violente douleur au ventre la cloua sur place. Elle prit un moment et se concentra sur sa respiration. Puis elle composa l'adresse d'Atlantis sur le DHD. Heureusement, les ainés connaissaient tous l'adresse d'Atlantis, et ils n'étaient que cinq à connaître le code d'identification pour demander la désactivation du bouclier.

_- Je vais me ... débrouiller comme ... je peux. Il faut ... tenir le ... coup. _

Elle laissa le vortex ouvert pendant trente secondes et elle désactiva la porte. Elle recomposa l'adresse immédiatement.

**oOo**

_- Levez le bouclier. Alors, c'est une adresse connue ?_

_- Oui, c'est M7G-677, la planète des enfants._

_- Un code ?_

_- Non Madame._

Trente secondes plus tard la porte se déconnecta.

_- Qu'est ce que c'est cette histoire ? _demanda John. _Y a t'il eu un passage ? _

_- Non, rien n'a été enregistré. _

L'alarme retentit de nouveau et un vortex se forma.

_- C'est encore la planète des enfants. Toujours pas de code._

Encore une fois, trente secondes plus tard la porte fut déconnectée.

_- Y a un problème, j'aimerai envoyer une équipe sur place Elisabeth._

_- Je préfèrerai envoyer un MALP. Imaginez que ce soit un piège des Géniis._

_- Franchement, j'aimerai bien._

Elisabeth tapa sur sa radio.

_- Sergent Garcia, préparez un MALP, départ immédiat._

Pendant ce court laps de temps, il y eu deux nouveaux appels de M7G-677.

_- Composez l'adresse dès que la porte se déconnecte._

Quelques minutes plus tard, le MALP traversa la porte.

**oOo**

Elle avait réussi, un vortex se forma, et quelques secondes plus tard un MALP passa la porte. Elle soupira en se tenant le ventre. La machine roula jusqu'à elle. Une voix se fit entendre.

_- Bonjour. Vous avez essayé de nous contacter ?_

_- Oui, je suis la femme de Carrus. _

Elle le désigna, la caméra se baissa vers lui.

_- Que c'est t'il passé ? Vous avez été attaqué ?_

**oOo**

Pendant ce temps sur Atlantis, Elisabeth appella Carson pour une urgence médicale.

_- Mettez le détecteur en route, demanda t'elle au technicien. Je veux savoir si il y a des gens cachés dans les bois._ Elle reprit ensuite la conversation avec Deylanie. _Que c'est t'il passé ? Vous avez été attaqué ?_

_- Non,_ lui répondit la jeune femme. _Carrus est parti ce matin sur une autre planète, pour me faire une surprise, qu'il me disait. Mais il est revenu trois heures plus tard, très nerveux, cherchant le boitier d'identification. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il parle avec le Colonel Sheppard._

John fronça les sourcils. Carson arriva avec une équipe médicale.

_- Madame, il n'y a personne d'autre autour de la porte, _dit le technicien. _J'ai balayé la zone sur un kilomètre._

_- Bien. Nous vous envoyons un médecin immédiatement._

_- Merci, _répondit Deylanie.

**oOo**

Carson monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et regarda l'écran de contrôle.

_- Bloody Hell, c'est Deylanie, elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. _

_- Vous la connaissez ?_

_- C'est la femme de Carrus, elle est enceinte de sept mois._

_- Huit militaires vont vous accompagner. Je préfère prendre mes précautions._

_- J'y vais aussi._

_- Non John, vous restez içi, vous n'êtes pas en tenue._

_- Mais ..._

Carson était déjà redescendu vers la porte, Elisabeth fit signe aux militaires et à l'équipe médicale de passer la porte.

**oOo**

Dix minutes plus tard, Carson était de retour.

_- Alors ? Comment vont ils ?_

_- Carrus est inconscient, je vais lui faire un scanner. D'après sa femme il est tombé. _

_- Et Deylanie ? _

_- Elle a eu quelques contractions à cause du stress, je l'ai mise sous perfusion. J'ai préféré la ramener avec moi._

_- Sage décision._

Carson retourna à son infirmerie et Elisabeth rejoignit John dans son bureau. Elle lui rapporta les propos de Carson.

_- Je n'aime pas ça Elisabeth. Je crois qu'une équipe doit rester dans le village en attendant d'avoir plus d'informations. _

_- C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à SGA7 de rester là bas. Ils vont aussi enquêter auprès des autres enfants. Peut être sont ils au courant de ce que Carrus voulait vous dire._

**oOo**

_- Carson ?_

_- Ah Elisabeth, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Carrus a une sérieuse commotion cérébrale, il est dans le coma. _

_- Dans le coma ?_

_- Un coma léger, il devrait se réveiller dans quelques jours._

_- Et sa femme ?_

_- La crise est passée, elle dort. Je préfère quand même la garder près de moi. De toute façon elle ne veut pas quitter son mari._

_- Dites lui qu'elle est la bienvenue. _

**oOo**

John était assis sur le balcon de Rodney. Il aurait bien voulu savoir ce que Carrus voulait lui dire.

**TBC.**

**Vous avez vraiment cru que c'était le dernier chapitre ? Surprise, il doit rester encore 6 chapitres (comme l'a dit Charlie, c'est Noel).**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Note** : Je vous ai énervées les filles ? J'en suis fière ! sourire sadique Bon, bref de plaisanterie, je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews. Merci à VLU, Auvi, Saschka, Lou01, lurleen, momokoj, Charlie, Choupinette, Zaika, Idrill, Alpheratz, IsaJackson et Cristel Navis. Et merci aux autres pour les reviews sur les autres chapitres.

Maintenant, va falloir que je pense au chapitre 12. Que vais je écrire ? Ah oui ! Merci ma muse.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 12 -**

**Tout petit retour en arrière.**

Rodney se sentait vaseux, deux gardes Géniis l'aidaient à marcher. Il avait chaud sous sa longue cape. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il marchait dans cette forêt, il avait envie que d'une chose, voir ses amis débarquer. Le délivrer. Le sauver.

Il releva un tout petit peu la tête quand il entendit des voix. Dans le brouillard de son esprit, il put voir qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu d'un marché.

**oOo**

**POV de Rodney.**

_Enfin du monde, si au moins je pouvais crier, hurler, je suis là, bien vivant, prévenez les Atlantes que je ne suis pas mort ! Allez Rodney, fait un effort, lève la tête ! Montre toi. Rha ! C'est trop dur. Je suis ... fatigué. Non, on arrive déjà à la porte. Je suis fichu. Mais ... qu'est ce qui se passe ? Un vortex entrant ? C'est sûrement mes potes, Kolya tu es un homme mort. Non, laissez moi içi, je ne viens pas avec vous ! Kolya si tu touches à un seul de mes camarades, je t'émascule. Je ne sais pas comment je le ferai, mais je le ferai ! Lâchez moi. Regarde autour de toi McKay, y a peut être des terriens cachés parmi la foule. _

_Ils doivent vraiment être bien cachés. Mais ... je connais ce visage ... concentre toi ! C'est Cassius ... non c'est pas ça ... c'est ... c'est ... arrête de chercher et trouve une solution pour qu'il te remarque. _

L'un des gardes perd l'équilibre et lâche Rodney. Ce dernier bascule en arrière, ce qui fait tomber la capuche. Juste avant que le Génii ne lui remette la capuche, Rodney regarde le jeune homme.

_Regarde moi ! Regarde moi ! Carrus, oui c'est ton nom. Oui, c'est ça. Je sais que tu m'as reconnu, préviens Sheppard s'il te plaît. Et merde, ce n'est que des paysans qui passent la porte. _

Les Géniis retournent vers la porte des étoiles. Rodney est confiant, même s'il est encore prisonnier, au moins les autres sauront qu'il est vivant.

**oOo**

**Une semaine plus tard**

_- Alors ? Où vous en êtes ?_ demanda Kolya au médecin.

_- Il est prêt pour la phase finale. Il est maintenant trop faible pour résister._

_- D'accord. Juste un petit avertissement, si l'expérience échoue, McKay mourra et vous aussi._

Le visage du médecin se décomposa, il savait que le militaire était sérieux. Il inclina la tête et retourna vers son patient.

**oOo**

**Pendant ce temps, sur Atlantis.**

_- Alors ? Il s'est réveillé ?_ demanda John au médecin.

_- Oui,_ répondit Carson. _Mais y a un problème, il a perdu la mémoire._

_- Complètement ?_

_- Non, environ un mois de sa vie._

_- C'est pas vrai !_ John donna un coup de poing dans un mur.

_- Et l'équipe de surveillance ? Ils ont découvert quelque chose ?_

_- Non. Le village des enfants est bien protégé, le bouclier est toujours en place. C'est le calme plat._

Carson soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

_- Je n'y comprends rien, pourquoi Carrus voulait absolument vous voir ?_

_- Mon instinct me dit qu'il a vu Kolya, Zelenka lui avait raconté comment il avait tué Rodney. Il a peut être voulu me donner l'adresse de la planète où se trouvait Kolya. _

_- C'est vrai qu'il voulait faire une surprise à sa femme et qu'il est parti pour une planète, mais elle ne sait pas laquelle. Zelenka a étudié toutes les adresses enregistrées dans la mémoire centrale du DHD, mais y en a des centaines._

_- C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Mais qu'importe, je trouverai un jour Kolya et je le tuerai._

**oOo**

**Deux jours plus tard.**

Il se réveilla, la lumière du jour lui faisait mal aux yeux. Il vit une silhouette près de la fenêtre. Sa gorge le faisait souffrir, il soupira, ce qui attira l'attention de l'inconnu. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, une barbe poivre et sel. L'homme prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit.

_- Je suis content que tu te réveilles, tu nous as vraiment fait peur._

_- Qui êtes vous ?_

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

_- Je suis Kolya, ton beau frère ..._

_- Beau frère ?_

_- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?_

_- Euh ... non. Désolé._

_- Les médecins m'avaient prévenu, les Atlantes t'ont bien amoché, ils t'ont laissé car ils croyaient que tu étais mort._

_- Les Atlantes ? _

_- Nos ennemis. _

_- Oh ! Tu as dis que tu étais mon beau frère, donc soit je suis marié soit tu es marié avec ma soeur ..._

Kolya baissa la tête et essuya quelques larmes.

_- Quoi ?_ demanda le jeune homme.

_- Tu étais marié avec ma soeur, Allina._

_- Etais ?_

_- Elle a été tuée par les Atlantes. Vous étiez sur une planète pour faire des fouilles, et Sheppard vous a torturé._

_- Sheppard ?_

_- C'est le responsable des Atlantes. Je suis désolé, je suis arrivé trop tard, Allina était morte._

Il ferma les yeux, retenant toute la colère qu'il avait contre ce Sheppard.

_- Au juste Kolya ... quel est mon nom ? _

_- Cyrus Kéros. Tout le monde t'appelle Cyrus._

**oOo**

Kolya sortit de la maison satisfait. L'hypnose a bien fonctionné, McKay ne se souvenait plus de rien et maintenant il était un Génii, avec l'envie furieuse de tuer Sheppard.

**TBC.**

**Bon, que mettre ... ben rien. Ah si ! ... Et puis non. Je suis indécise ce soir !**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Note** : Je viens d'envoyer le chapitre 12, et j'écris le chapitre 13 maintenant. Je le fais pour toi Auvi.

**Message pour Charlie :** Il faudrait que tu t'inscrives sur ffnet pour qu'on puisse te répondre. De plus, je suis sûre que tu aimerais écrire des fics. Tu pourrais t'acharner sur mini crotte. ;o)

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 13 -**

Un mois plus tard.

_- Ca va Cyrus ?_

_- Oui, j'ai totalement récupéré. Je suis prêt à chercher ce Sheppard et à le tuer._

_- Non, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Ma soeur m'en voudrait._

_- T'inquiète, je m'entraîne. Je sais que je ne suis pas un militaire, mais Navi m'a initié aux armes._

_- D'accord, mais ne prends pas d'initiative, j'ai un plan pour faire venir Sheppard._

_- C'est vrai ? Raconte ..._

_- Pas pour l'instant._

Kolya s'éloigna. Il était heureux, Sheppard allait souffrir avant de mourir, tué par son meilleur ami.

**oOo**

John se réveilla. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi autant. D'habitude, il dormait environ quatre ou cinq heures. Ce matin, le soleil se levait, donc ça lui faisait sept heures de sommeil. C'est vrai qu'il avait fait de l'exercice hier soir. Il regarda la jeune femme endormie à côté de lui. Elle était arrivée avec le Dédale, elle travaillait au Sénat et devait faire un rapport pour la poursuite ou non du projet Atlantis. Blonde, les yeux bleus, les lèvres fines, elle avait tout de suite repéré Sheppard. Elle lui avait sorti le grand jeu, sourire enjôleur, regard langoureux, caresses du pied sous la table. Au début, John l'avait purement et simplement ignoré, mais il prit conscience que si Atlantis était abandonnée, il ne pourrait jamais venger la mort de Rodney. Il se sacrifia donc pour son ami, du moins il n'eut pas trop de mal à se forçer. Elle voulait coucher avec lui, et lui avait besoin de reprendre le dessus, ne plus avoir de rêves érotiques à propos de Rodney. Il était un homme, il avait fantasmé qu'une seule fois sur un homme, et cette femme allait le remettre dans le droit chemin. Alors, il s'était offert à elle, il lui avait fait l'amour, mais sans sentiment, sans prendre le moindre plaisir. Quelque chose était cassé en lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trompé Rodney, pourtant il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Si la vie lui en avait laissé le temps, peut être ... Il se leva, mit son pantalon et regarda par la fenêtre.

**oOo**

_- Cyrus, les choses s'accélèrent, finalement le plan va se mettre en place plus rapidement._

_- Alors, dis moi quel est ton plan._

_- C'est un peu bizarre, mais tu ressembles à un Atlante qui a disparu il y a quelques mois. Il s'appelait Rodney McKay._

_- McKay ? Ca me dit quelque chose._

_- Sheppard a sûrement dû t'en parler avant de te torturer._

_- Peut être ..._

_- Pour continuer, nous allons tout faire pour que tu lui ressembles, tu vas d'abord raser cette barbe et couper tes cheveux. Nous allons nous montrer un peu de partout et tu vas faire semblant d'être un prisonnier. Je suis sûr qu'à un moment où a un autre, un espion nous apercevra. _

_- Ca va prendre combien de temps ?_

_- Pas longtemps, j'ai eu une info et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il y aurait des Atlantes sur une planète. Dis moi ... tu es vraiment prêt ?_

_- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu pourras compter sur moi. J'irai jusqu'au bout._

**oOo**

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent sur la fameuse planète, mais les infos étaient fausses. Ils partirent donc pour d'autres planètes, se montrant, en espérant qu'ils soient reconnus.

A un moment, Rodney (Cyrus pour Kolya) demanda au Génii de le frapper.

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, appelle ça de l'instinct mais je crois qu'on nous observe._

_- Mais ..._

Rodney devança l'action et frappa l'un des garde, Kolya le frappa au visage et donna l'ordre aux autres gardes de le tenir à terre.

_- Ne tentez pas de fuir McKay, vous êtes mon prisonnier. Retournons au camp de base._

Il fit signe aux gardes de le menotter et il composa lentement une adresse sur le DHD.

**oOo**

Une fois les Géniis partis, le témoin de la scène sortit des bois. Il ne savait pas que le Docteur McKay avait des problèmes, il avait été malade pendant un bon moment et avait été obligé de rester alité. Il fallait qu'il contacte Atlantis au plus vite, ils devaient le rechercher. Heureusement, il avait pu mémoriser l'adresse de destination des Géniis.

**oOo**

_- Docteur Beckett ! Venez vite, Deylanie vient de perdre les eaux !_

Carson se précipita dans la petite pièce aménagée pour l'accouchement.

_- Heureusement qu'on a préparé la salle d'accouchement. _

_- Oui, vous avez eu un présentiment. J'ai appelé le Docteur Isnard, elle est en chemin._

Carson était soulagé, même s'il avait beaucoup de spécialités, il n'avait jamais mis au monde de bébés. Le Docteur Isnard avait travaillé en néo-natalité avant de changer pour la chirurgie cardio-vasculaire.

Pendant ce temps, John entra dans le bureau d'Elisabeth, il s'assit et soupira.

_- Vous allez bien John ?_

_- Je ne sais pas._

_- Vous ne savez pas ? J'ai pourtant l'impression que vous avez passé une bonne soirée hier. _

_- Ouais. J'ai vendu mon corps et mon âme pour sauver Atlantis._

_- Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire que vous avez ..._

_- Ouais._

_- John. Quand je vous ai demandé hier soir d'être gentil avec Eva Gibson, je ne vous ai pas demandé d'être aussi gentil._

_- Je sais, je l'ai fait de mon propre chef, je voulais me changer les idées, reprendre goût à la vie._

_- Je pensais que vous alliez mieux ..._

_- Moi aussi. J'irai mieux quand Kolya sera mort. Dès que je l'aurai éliminé, peut être que je retournerai sur Terre._

_- John ..._

L'alarme de la porte se mit en route.

_- Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles !_

_- C'est une adresse connue ?_ demanda Elisabeth dès que le vortex fut formé.

_- Non. Elle n'est pas dans nos bases._

Trente secondes plus tard, la porte se déconnecta. L'alarme retentit de nouveau et un vortex se forma. Encore une fois, trente secondes plus tard la porte fut déconnectée.

_- Ca recommence, _murmura John.

_- D'accord, envoyons un MALP,_ ordonna Weir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le MALP passa la porte et John regarda les images sur l'écran de contrôle.

_- Mais ... c'est ..._

**oOo**

Au même moment, un cri retentit à l'autre bout de la cité. Un petit garçon venait de naître.

**TBC.**

**Ne me jettez ni pierres, ni bières, ni gazinières (c'est nul mais ça rime) ... Du pop corn, j'en veux bien. Je suis sûre que vous avez trouvé le fameux témoin. Mais vous avez tout faux ! Vous savez que j'ai un esprit tordu. Cherchez, cherchez, reviewez, reviewez.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Note** : Je m'ennuie, alors j'écris. Attention, je vais passer d'un endroit à un autre assez régulièrement (salle de la porte, infirmerie). Prenez une aspirine si vous voulez. Demandez à Beckett (on arrête de fantasmer les filles !).

Je serai absente de ffnet et de msn de mardi à jeudi inclus. Ne vous attendez donc pas à la suite de cette fic.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 14 -**

_- Bonjour Atlantis ! Est ce que quelqu'un veut bien me répondre ?_

_- Ford ? _**(1)**

_- Sheppard ! Comment allez vous ? Je pensais que vous faisiez partie des équipes de recherches. Vous me décevez, je croyais qu'on n'abandonnait jamais un membre de son équipe._

_- Vous ne faites plus partie de mon équipe Ford, à cause de vous j'ai failli finir en repas pour les Wraiths._

_- Euh ... je ne parle pas de moi. McKay ..._

Sheppard lui coupa la parole, ce gamin commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

_- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? McKay est mort. _

Sur l'écran de contrôle, John put voir un sourire sur le visage d'Aiden. Il ne put retenir sa colère.

_- Ca vous fait plaisir ? Espèce de petit morveux ! Je savais que vous n'appréciez pas Rodney._

**oOo**

A l'infirmerie, Carson déposa le nouveau né dans les bras de sa mère. Carrus était surexcité.

_- Je suis papa ! Par les ancêtres, je suis papa ! Il n'est pas beau mon fils ?_

_- Si si. C'est un beau bébé, en pleine forme. Comment allez vous l'appeler ?_

Deylanie attrapa la main de son mari.

_- Euh ... j'aimerai bien lui donner un prénom, mais je ne sais pas si tu seras d'accord._

_- Dis moi ?_

_- Il est là, grâce à SGA1. J'aimerai rendre hommage au Docteur McKay, et appeler notre fils Rodney._

_- Oui. C'est un héros, et je veux que mon fils porte le nom d'un héros. Je suis d'accord Deylanie._

Carson se mit en retrait, il était fier. Fier d'avoir connu le grand Rodney McKay, le héros. Et ce bébé, c'était comme si son ami revenait à la vie. C'était peut être ça, beaucoup de gens croient en la réincarnation. Carson essuya quelques larmes et sourit.

_- Maintenant qu'il a un prénom, il faudrait qu'on lui fabrique un berceau. Carrus ? Ca va ? Tu es tout pâle. _

_- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Un berceau ?_ Carrus ouvrit de grands yeux. _Par les ancêtres ! Comment ai je pu oublier ?_

_- Calmez vous fils ! _

Carrus attrapa Beckett par le col de la blouse et le plaqua contre le mur. Effrayé, bébé Rodney pleurait.

_- Je m'en souviens ! Je dois parler au Colonel Sheppard, c'est important !_

**oOo**

_- C'est vraiment sympa de me parler comme ça Colonel. Je ne sais pas si je devrai vous dire ce que je sais._

_- Et qu'est ce que vous savez ? _

_- Où se trouve Kolya._

_- Quoi ? Mais ..._

_- Attendez, ce n'est pas tout._

_- D'accord, si vous voulez des vivres ou des médicaments, je vous apporte ça de suite._

_- J'aimerai savoir comment McKay est mort._

_- Par ... pardon ? Il ... il a été tué par Kolya, il s'est servi d'une roquette pour abattre le jumper en vol. Rodney et un sergent s'y trouvaient._

_- Donc vous n'avez pas retrouvé les corps._

_- Non, la forêt où nous nous trouvions a pris feu, nous avons pu y retourner seulement au bout d'une semaine, il n'y avait que des cendres._

_- J'espère que vous êtes bien assis, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annonçer._

**oOo**

Carson courait dans les couloirs, depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, il ne cessait d'y penser. Mais il était trop préoccupé, il n'avait pas pensé à contacter John par radio. Il débarqua dans la salle de la porte, vit Sheppard en haut avec Weir, il grimpa en vitesse les escaliers et hurla.

_- Il est vivant ! Rodney est vivant !_

Il observa John, le militaire était blanc comme un linge, il regardait un écran, les yeux exorbités. Carson se rapprocha de lui et regarda l'écran.

_- Ford ?_

_- Eh Carson ! Alors vous aussi vous êtes au courant que McKay est vivant ?_

_- Je ... je viens de l'apprendre par Carrus._

_- Carrus ? C'est le gamin du village ..._

_- Oui c'est lui. _

_- Il a donc retrouvé la mémoire ?_ demanda Weir à peine remise de ses émotions.

_- Oui, juste après la naissance de son fils. Mais un mois s'est passé depuis qu'il a vu Rodney, Dieu seul sait où il se trouve à présent._

John se leva tout à coup.

_- Ford, est ce que vous avez l'adresse où est parti Kolya ?_

_- Oui, j'ai réussi à la voir._

_- Ok, quel est votre prix pour ce renseignement ?_

_- C'est offert par la maison. Même si McKay a un sale caractère, je l'aime bien. Et un mois entre les mains de Kolya ... je n'ose même pas y penser. Je vous donne les symboles dans l'ordre. Vous avez de quoi noter ?_

**oOo**

Tout s'enchaîna rapidement. Une fois l'adresse de la planète notée, des équipes se constituèrent et un plan d'attaque fut établi.

En tout, 25 hommes et femmes partirent se préparer pour une mission de sauvetage. John alla dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il regarda sa montre, dans vingt minutes il sera sur la planète.

_- Rodney est vivant. Rodney est vivant. Mon Dieu, je l'ai abandonné. J'aurai dû le savoir qu'il était vivant._

De rage, il envoya son livre de chevet à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il attrapa ses affaires et sortit de sa chambre. Il n'avait plus que deux objectifs en tête, récupérer Rodney vivant et tuer Kolya.

**oOo**

Il y avait de l'animation dans la baie des Jumpers. Un petit groupe s'était formé près d'un des vaisseaux.

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_- Ah Colonel, ils refusent de me laisser partir avec vous._

_- Ils ont tout à fait raison Carrus. Vous venez d'avoir un enfant, vous devez veiller sur lui. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes assez nombreux._

_- Mais ... c'est de ma faute, si je n'étais pas tombé, le Docteur McKay serait avec nous à présent._

_- Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir votre chute. L'essentiel est qu'on sait où il se trouve. Nous perdons un temps précieux à discuter._

_- Oui, excusez moi. _

Carrus baissa les yeux et se dirigea vers Elisabeth.

_- John, ramenez le, s'il vous plait._

_- Elisabeth, j'aimerai savoir si le Dédale pourrait nous aider._

_- Je suis désolée, il est parti en urgence, l'Odyssée est en mauvaise posture ..._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais me débrouiller._ John allait entrer dans Jumper 1 quand il retourna vers Elisabeth. _Encore une chose, je ne reviendrai pas sur Atlantis sans lui._

Elisabeth voulut répliquer mais John courut à l'interieur du Jumper.

**oOo**

Le vortex se forma et cinq Jumpers traversèrent la porte. Elisabeth pria pour que Rodney s'en sorte, elle connaissait le vieil adage : A la Vie, à la Mort.

**TBC.**

**(1) Et oui, c'est bien Ford. Je voulais vous faire chercher, alors j'ai dit que j'avais un esprit tordu. Je sais, je suis diabolique.**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Note** : Vont ils se retrouver dans ce chapitre ? Je ne sais pas, j'aime bien faire durer le suspense. Petite surprise à la fin.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 15 -**

Les Jumpers se retrouvèrent sur une planète désertique. Ils s'alignèrent les uns à côté des autres, et Jumper 1 leurs fit face. John chercha ses mots puis fit un discours.

_- Je vous remercie de vous être porté volontaire pour cette mission de sauvetage. D'après les données de la base des anciens, nous nous trouvons à dix minutes de vol de la planète où se cachent les Géniis. Nous occultons les Jumpers et nous allons sur la planète. Jumper 9, 7, et 4 vous vous posez tout autour du camp, Jumper 3 vous restez en vol stationnaire et n'hésitez pas à tirer si des Géniis veulent s'enfuir. Pour Kolya, tirez à vue. Teyla, Ronon et moi, nous nous chargeons de récupérer le Docteur McKay. Des commentaires ? Des objections ? _Silence radio. _Une dernière chose, Kolya a peut être gardé la radio du Docteur McKay. Mettez tous votre radio sur le canal 3. En route !_

Les Jumpers s'occultèrent, et John prit la tête de l'escadrille. Le silence était pesant, Ronon le brisa en posant une question.

_- Qu'est ce que ça sent ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Y a une drôle d'odeur. J'ai vu que vous avez avalé quelque chose tout à l'heure._

_- Ah ! Ce doit être la menthe. Vous n'avez jamais vu un militaire manger un chewing gum à la chlorophyle ?_

_- Je ne fréquente pas trop les autres militaires._

_- C'est vrai qu'il reste plus avec moi,_ dit Teyla en souriant. _Sur ses airs bourrus, c'est un grand timide._

Ils entendirent un grognement derrière eux. Ronon était vexé. Pour John, ce petit intermède lui permis de se relaxer, de penser à autre chose. Il avait peur, peur d'arriver en retard, peur que Rodney soit blessé ou même tué lors de la mission, il avait donc pris avant de partir une pastille pour calmer les nausées. Il se concentra sur la planète. Heureusement que les coordonnées étaient sur la base des anciens, ils avaient trouvé une porte sur une planète voisine. C'était mieux que de débarquer par la porte des étoiles et éveiller les soupçons des Géniis.

_- Ca va Colonel ? Vous tremblez ..._

_- C'est l'adrénaline Teyla. _

_- Ah ! C'est comme ça que vous appelez la peur chez vous ?_

John sourit, il ne pouvait rien cacher à l'Athosienne. Teyla posa sa main sur son bras.

_- On va le sauver, ne vous inquiétez pas, on ramenera Rodney vivant._

**oOo**

Ils arrivèrent sur la planète, et se mirent en place. Lorne se positionna au dessus du camp.

_- Colonel, içi Lexer au secteur sud. J'aperçois le Docteur McKay, il est en vie._ John ferma un instant les yeux. _Mais ..._

_- Mais quoi ?_

_- Il ne semble pas être prisonnier. Il discute avec un Génii._

_- Il essaye tout simplement d'amadouer le garde. _

_- Peut être, mais pourquoi il n'est pas enfermé ?_

_- Qu'est ce que j'en sais ! On lui demandera après._

_- A vos ordres._

_- Attention, on donne l'assaut ... Maintenant !_

En quelques secondes, quelques Géniis tombèrent sous le feu des Atlantes. Les autres se mirent à l'abri et répliquèrent.

_- Colonel Sheppard, j'ai en visu le Docteur McKay, il est emmené par deux gardes à l'intérieur du seul batiment avec des pierres apparentes. _

_- Merci Lorne._

John fit signe à Teyla et Ronon de le suivre, ils avançèrent et se retrouvèrent rapidement devant le batiment. Ronon donna un coup de pied dans la porte et John envoya une grenade aveuglante. Teyla et Ronon maitrisèrent les deux gardes tandis que John fit sauter la serrure d'une porte. Après que la fumée se soit dissipée, il entra prudemment dans la pièce. Rodney se trouvait recroquevillé dans un coin.

_- McKay ?_

Rodney leva les yeux et se releva rapidement.

_- Sheppard !_

John sourit et marcha doucement vers lui.

_- Salut mon pote, je suis désolé pour le retard._

_- Sheppard ?_

_- Oui, c'est moi._

John s'approcha de Rodney et le serra dans ses bras. Rodney resta figé, les bras ballants, John prit ça comme un choc de le revoir.

_- Faut qu'on y aille. Vous savez où est Kolya ?_

_- Il est parti tout à l'heure._

_- Je l'aurai un jour. Venez, c'est le moment de rentrer._

Des coups de feux retentirent dans le couloir.

_- Sheppard ! _hurla Ronon. _Teyla est touchée !_

_- Merde. J'arrive._

Il attrapa Rodney par le bras et ils sortirent dans le couloir. Teyla était blessée à la jambe, Ronon la portait dans ses bras. John tapa sur sa radio.

_- Lorne, on a besoin de renfort, nous sommes coinçés dans le batiment, dégagez nous la zone._

_- Bien reçu._

Des explosions retentirent à l'extérieur. John regarda dehors.

_- C'est bon, la voie est dégagée, Ronon courrez jusqu'à Jumper 3._

_- Et vous ?_

_- On sera juste derrière vous. Je vous couvre._

_- D'accord. McKay heureux de vous revoir en vie._

Ronon sortit en courant et John demanda à Lorne de se poser. Il se tourna vers Rodney.

_- Vous êtes prêt ? Ca va aller ?_

_- Oui._

_- Restez bien derrière moi. _

Il longea les murs, et regarda tout autour de lui. Il aperçut un Génii sortant de la forêt, il tenait un lance roquette et visait Jumper 3. Ronon et Teyla venait juste d'y monter.

_- Lorne ! Décollez !_

La roquette frola de justesse le vaisseau et alla détruire une remise. John ajusta son tir et tua le Génii.

_- Merci Colonel, on a eu chaud._

_- De rien Lorne. _

John se releva mais il sentit ses poils se herisser. Il eut juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir une lame de couteau. Il bloqua le coup, et fit basculer Rodney par dessus son épaule. Le Canadien se retrouva à terre et regarda le militaire avec haine.

_- Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend Rodney ! Vous m'en voulez pour ne pas être venu vous chercher avant ?_

_- Non, je veux juste vous tuer parce que vous avez tué ma femme._

_- Pardon ? _

_- Et j'ai une surprise pour vous, je ne suis pas le Docteur McKay. Je m'appelle Cyrus._

John resta bouche bée. Il ne reconnaissait plus son scientifique.

**TBC.**

**Est ce que John va l'embrasser langoureusement pour retrouver l'amour de Rodney ? Va t'il le forçer à retourner sur Atlantis et lui faire retrouver la mémoire ? **

**Surprise ! La suite vous l'aurez dans très longtemps. Je me mets en grève. Je n'écrirai plus jusqu'à ce que je recoive une alerte m'annonçant un nouveau chapitre de JUSTE POUR VOS YEUX d'Alhénorr. Sa bêta lectrice (Rieval) a le chapitre. Si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qui reste à faire. Harcelez les !**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Note** : A l'heure où j'écris le chapitre 16, il n'y a toujours pas de nouveau chapitre de Juste pour vos yeux. J'ai fait une croix dessus. Snif.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 16 -**

_- J'ai une surprise pour vous, je ne suis pas le Docteur McKay. Je m'appelle Cyrus._

John resta bouche bée. Il ne reconnaissait plus son scientifique.

_- C'est quoi cette blague ?_

_- Mon beau frère a monté ce plan pour que je puisse vous tuer. _

_- Beau frère ?_

_- Ascatus Kolya._

Si la situation avait été moins critique, John aurait ri de bon coeur. Kolya le beau frère de Rodney. C'était un véritable cauchemar.

_- Venez Rodney, rentrons, Kate vous soignera._

_- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! _hurla Rodney. _Je ne suis pas votre scientifique, juste quelqu'un qui lui ressemble._

_- Mon scientifique a une cicatrice sur l'avant bras droit. Je suis sûr que vous avez la même cicatrice._

_- Bien sûr que j'en ai une, c'est vous qui me l'avez faite. _

_- Et quand ?_

_- Juste avant que vous me laissiez pour mort._

_- C'était il y a combien de temps ?_

_- En ... environ un mois._

_- Je trouve que vous cicatrisez vite. Elle ne date pas d'un mois et vous le savez._

_- Vous m'avez sûrement torturé avant._

John soupira. Déjà qu'avant Rodney était quelqu'un de têtu, mais là ça dépassait tout. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne le vit pas se relever et prendre un bout de bois. Le coup sur la tête fut rapide. John perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à terre, à moitié dans les vapes. Rodney récupéra le couteau et le positionna au dessus de la poitrine du militaire.

_- Allez en enfer Colo ..._

Un coup de feu retentit, John reprit conscience à ce moment là, il sentit un corps tomber. Sa tête étant sur le côté, il aperçut en premier le sergent Lexer, caché derrière un rocher. Il venait de faire feu. C'était le meilleur tireur d'élite d'Atlantis, et il venait de tirer sur Rodney. Il fit une prière pour que Lexer l'abatte lui aussi, mais ses prières ne furent pas entendues. Soit ! Il ne retournera pas sur Atlantis, il allait mourir aujourd'hui. Kolya avait réussi. Son rythme cardiaque diminua, son coeur n'avait plus de raison de battre. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers Rodney. Il se prépara à voir du sang sur le mur, à voir Rodney mort. Ce qu'il vit le choqua.

**oOo**

Le canadien le regardait, les yeux hagards. Il se tenait la main. Le coeur de John se remit à battre plus vite, finalement Rodney était vivant, Lexer avait visé et détruit le couteau.

_- Rod ..._

Rodney sortit de son apathie, se releva et courut vers la porte des étoiles. Déjà, les balles sifflaient tout autour de lui.

_- Arrêtez ! Vous allez le blesser !_ hurla John dans sa radio. _C'est un ordre, cessez le feu !_

Il lui courut après. Rodney ramassa une arme près d'un Génii et composa une adresse sur le DHD. A peine le vortex formé, il passa la porte. John fut le suivant.

_- Merde ! C'est un piège ! _

**oOo**

Quand il passa la porte, il reconnut de suite la planète. Maudite planète. Il se cacha derrière un rocher. Il entendit Lorne dans son oreillette.

_- Colonel, nous arrivons._

_- Négatif ! Le Jumper ne passera pas de l'autre côté ! Que personne ne passe la porte. C'est M6X227._

Il connaissait par coeur le code de cette planète. Il avait failli mourir, avec toute son équipe.

_- C'est là où la porte est sous terre et le DHD inexistant ?_

_- Oui Teyla. Il n'y a aucun moyen d'en sortir._

_- La dernière fois le Dédale est venu nous récupérer, on a été téléporté._

_- Je sais, mais le Dédale est parti depuis plusieurs heures. Et rappelez vous, les tremblements de terre sont fréquents sur cette planète. Lorne, je veux que vous rameniez tout le monde sur Atlantis. Je me débrouillerai tout seul. _

_- On va trouver un moyen de vous sortir de là Colonel._

_- Merci. Dites à Elisabeth ..._

_- Dire quoi ?_

_- Dites lui de se rappeler de mes dernières paroles. Sheppard terminé._

Le vortex fut coupé. John se retrouvait maintenant seul avec Rodney. Il avait imaginé pleins de scénarii pour leurs retrouvailles, mais pas celui là. Il regarda autour de lui. De la pierre, de la pierre et encore de la pierre. Il avait l'impression que des blocs entiers étaient tombés du plafond depuis la dernière fois où ils étaient venus. Les secousses sismiques devaient être de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus fortes. Ils allaient être enterré vivant. Où était Rodney ?

_- Rodney ?_

John eut sa réponse. Une balle vint se loger dans le mur à côté de lui. Il prit une décision. Ils mourront sûrement, mais jusqu'à la fin John fera tout pour que Rodney retrouve la mémoire.

**TBC.**

**Je réclame toujours mon chapitre de JPVY. J'ai écris ce chapitre pour Alphy qui part en vacances. Bonnes vacances « the queen of lemon » !**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Note** : Pour répondre à la question d'Alpheratz, la planète où se trouve John et Rodney n'existe pas dans la série. Je l'ai inventée de toute pièce, j'en avais besoin pour la suite de cette fic. J'ai pensé toute la journée à la suite, c'est pour ça qu'au lieu de faire du ménage, j'écris. Faut vraiment que je pense à me faire soigner.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 17 -**

Les techniciens et les militaires présent en salle d'embarquement ne bronchaient pas. Ils écoutaient Weir hurler. Dès son retour, Lorne l'avait informé que Sheppard se trouvait à nouveau sur M6X227 et que McKay avait tenté de le tuer. Il était donc doublement en danger. Elle se souvint que le Dédale les avait récupéré. Elle demanda au technicien de contacter Caldwell. Mais le Colonel était un homme obstiné, il avait une mission et rien de pouvait déroger à la règle. C'est pour cela que la conversation s'était envenimée.

_- Je vous donne l'ordre de récupérer le Colonel Sheppard et le Docteur McKay !_

_- Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner. Je suis le commandant de ce vaisseau et c'est moi qui décide où ... _

_- Vous les condamnez ! _

_- Je crois que je vivrai avec._

Elisabeth regarda le technicien, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Le technicien leva les yeux au ciel. Elle inspira profondément, il fallait absolument qu'elle se calme.

_- Steven ... s'il vous plaît._

_- Si vous croyez que je vais craquer parce que vous m'appelez par mon prénom ... Je suis désolé mais c'est non. Envoyez leur des vivres le temps que le Docteur Zelenka trouve une solution. Il a bien réussi a récupérer McKay au fond de l'eau ..._

_- Mais ..._ Elisabeth baissa les bras. _Ils seront morts à cause des secousses sismiques. _

_- En d'autres occasions j'aurai volontiers porté assistance au Docteur McKay et au Colonel Sheppard. Mais quel est le prix de deux vies à comparer à celui d'un équipage entier ? L'Odyssée ne tiendra pas longtemps. J'ai des ordres et je dois les respecter._

_- J'ai compris. Atlantis terminé._

La communication fut coupée. Elisabeth ferma les yeux et se rappela des derniers mots de Sheppard. _Je ne reviendrai pas sur Atlantis sans lui. _Dieu, qu'elle n'aimait pas cette phrase, elle l'entendait encore et encore. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et vite. En retournant dans son bureau, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Lorne.

_- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ... Laissez moi y aller avec une équipe._

_- Non, c'est trop dangereux. Où est Zelenka ?_

_- Il est déjà au travail. Il cherche un moyen de créer un rayon Asgard. _

_- Bon ..._ Elisabeth regarda sa montre. _Dans cinq heures nous enverrons un MALP et des vivres. _

_- Je déteste me sentir aussi inutile._

_- Oui moi aussi._

Lorne descendit les escaliers, Elisabeth le suivit des yeux. Elle remarqua que Carrus se trouvait devant la porte des étoiles. Le jeune devait se sentir coupable, il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle.

**oOo**

_- Rodney ... écoutez moi. _

_- Je ne suis pas Rodney ! Je suis Cyrus !_

_- Je vous appelerai toujours Rodney même si vous pensiez que vous étiez Elisabeth II d'Angleterre._

_- Laissez notre reine tranquille. _

John sourit.

_- Qu'est ce que vous venez de dire ? Votre reine ? L'Angleterre est un pays de la Terre. Si vous êtes Cyrus, vous n'êtes pas Terrien._

_- Non. Je suis sûr que ... Et puis merde ! Foutez moi la paix !_

Il tira deux fois à l'endroit où se cachait Sheppard. Rodney sentit son arme sous ses doigts, il avait échoué, Kolya lui avait demandé de faire semblant d'être McKay, de retourner sur Atlantis et de tuer Sheppard. Mais en voyant le militaire, il n'avait pas pu contenir sa colère. Et pourtant ... il ne se souvenait pas d'Allina, sa femme. Comment peut on oublier sa femme ? Et ses sentiments ... Car même si Kolya lui avait raconté comment ils s'étaient connus, il n'avait gardé aucune émotion, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Et si Sheppard disait la vérité ? Pourquoi avait il parlé d'une reine ? Il releva sa manche et caressa la cicatrice du bout des doigts. Il eut un flash, la vision d'un homme tenant un grand couteau, et s'avançant vers lui. Cet homme était habillé comme les Géniis. Le flash fut suivi par une violente douleur à la tête. Il soupira. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans le noir total. Sheppard pouvait à tout moment débarquer et lui trancher la gorge. Il fallait absolument qu'il sache où se trouvait Sheppard.

_- Sheppard ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Parlez moi de Rodney ... Est ce que vous êtes amis ?_

_- Les ... meilleurs amis. Vous êtes ... c'est quelqu'un de très intelligent, fragile et fort à la fois._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Oui, il m'a souvent sauvé la vie, et je ne l'ai jamais remercié. _

_- On devrait toujours dire aux gens ce qu'on pense d'eux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_- Oui, je l'ai appris récemment. _

_- Comment a t'il eu sa cicatrice ?_

_- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?_

_- Si je suis bien votre Rodney, peut être qu'en me racontant toute l'histoire, la mémoire reviendra._

_- D'accord. Ca s'est passé il y a plus d'un an. Nous étions sur Atlantis et j'ai découvert qu'une tempête d'une rare violence arrivait sur nous. On a décidé d'évacuer tout le monde sur une planète amie. Il ne restait que deux gardes, Elisabeth, Rodney et moi. Rodney avait trouvé le moyen d'utiliser la foudre pour générer de l'énergie dont on avait besoin pour alimenter le bouclier de la cité. J'étais à la station ké ... ah ! je ne me rappelle plus du nom ..._

_- Station kéraunique._ Rodney fronça les sourcils. Comment savait il ce nom ?

_- Oui, c'est ça, station kéraunique. Donc j'y étais quand Kolya et ses hommes ont débarqué._

_- Kolya ? Mon beau frère ?_

_- Oui, beau frère si vous voulez. Ils ont abattus les deux gardes, pris Rodney et Elisabeth en otage et m'ont demandé de me rendre. Kolya a torturé Rodney pour savoir ce que je préparai. _

_- C'est faux, c'est un homme bon et droit._

_- Ensuite, il a voulu tuer Elisabeth, heureusement Rodney l'a protégée et a convaincu Kolya de lui laisser la vie sauve. La cicatrice que vous avez c'est un Génii qui vous l'a faite. Vous êtes Rodney McKay mon meilleur ami,_ cria John. _Nous avons vécu de belles choses et d'autres plus tristes, vous ne pouvez pas avoir oublié nos délires comme notre parodie de Scoubidou ? _

John fut aveuglé par une lumière, Rodney braquait son arme sur lui.

_- Levez vous Sheppard. _

_- Où avez vous trouvé ... mais c'est une de nos lampes ! _

_- Je l'ai trouvée par terre._

_- Vous voyez ! C'est la preuve que nous sommes déjà venu içi. Vous me croyez maintenant ?_

_- Non ! Vous mentez, vous avez tué ma femme et je vais la venger. _

John se releva brusquement.

_- Allina n'est pas morte bon sang ! Elle est en vie sur la planète Dagan ! Et, **je répète**, elle n'est pas votre femme !_

_- Encore une fois vous mentez ! Vous essayez de me déstabiliser !_

_- Kolya était sur Dagan, et encore une fois il vous a pris en otage. C'est pour ça qu'il connait Allina. _

_- Mensonges ! Vous irez en enfer pour vos mensonges !_

_- Enfer ? Ca ne vient pas des anciens, ça vient d'une croyance sur Terre ! Votre Terre ! _

_- Fer ... fer ... fermez là ! Je vais vous tuer !_

_- Allez y tuez moi ! _John écarta les bras. _Je n'ai plus raison de vivre sans vous mais je sais aussi que vous ne le pourrez pas. Vous êtes un homme bon Rodney. Pas un tueur ... _

John fut interrompu par un grondement sourd. Le sol se mit à trembler et le ciel leur tomba sur la tête.

**TBC.**

**J'ai eu du mal à finir ce chapitre. Le prochain sera envoyé la semaine prochaine. Passez un bon noël.**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Note** : Ma petite Charlie. Je vais écrire la suite de « Séquelles » dès demain soir. Mais le nouveau chapitre ne sera pas sur le site avant le 15 janvier car ma bêta lectrice aura internet début janvier. L'essentiel est que je tape un nouveau chapitre, non ?

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 18 -**

John se réveilla en sursaut et cracha la poussière qu'il venait d'avaler.

_- Bon sang ! Où suis je ?_ Il lui fallu une bonne minute pour retrouver ses esprits. _Merde ! Rodney !_

Par chance la lampe n'avait pas été cassée. Il la prit et chercha son ami sous les décombres.

_- Rodney ! Répondez moi ! McKay ! _

_- Sheppard ! Aidez moi !_

John se releva et se dirigea vers la voix. Il évalua les dégâts. La jambe du scientifique était coincée sous un bloc de pierre.

_- Je vais essayer de bouger cette pierre ... _Rodney hurla. _Voilà ! C'est fini. Je vais vous soigner. Vous avez une fracture ouverte ... le problème c'est que je n'ai rien pour faire une attelle._

Il lui posa une bande compressante sur la plaie pour arrêter le saignement.

_- Arrêtez ! Vous me faites mal !_ hurla Rodney. _Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait encore içi ? Où sont Teyla et Ronon ?_

_- Teyla ? Ronon ?_

_- Ben oui ! Ils sont dans notre équipe non ? Vous avez perdu la mémoire ? Et pourquoi vous souriez bêtement ?_

_- C'est une longue histoire. _

_- Vous pouvez me la faire courte ?_

John lui fit une piqûre de morphine et s'installa à côté de lui.

_- En résumé, vous avez subi un lavage de cerveau par Kolya et vous avez essayé de me tuer._

_- Hein ? C'est impossible ! Vous avez reçu un coup sur la tête._

_- Non. C'est la vérité._

Rodney soupira.

_- Si vous le dites ... Je ..._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Non rien ..._

_- Si, dites moi ..._

_- J'ai froid ... Je gèle par terre ... Vous pouvez m'aider à me rasseoir ? _

John prit la main que Rodney lui tendait, et il l'aida à s'asseoir. Ils se faisaient face. John était tellement heureux, qu'il serra son ami dans ses bras.

_- Oh Rodney si vous saviez à quel point vous m'avez manqué, j'aimerai ..._

John sentit une pression au niveau du coeur. Rodney ricanait.

_- Vous m'avez vraiment cru Colonel ? Vous êtes vraiment stupide. _

John baissa la tête et vit que Rodney lui avait pris son arme et qu'il la pointait maintenant au niveau du coeur. Il l'entendit enlever la sécurité. John plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

_- Allez y, je suis prêt à mourir. Mais après m'avoir tué, je veux que vous écoutiez ça._

Lentement, John sortit le balladeur MP3 de sa poche.

_- Qu'est ce que c'est ? C'est votre testament ?_

_- Peut être ... vous voulez l'écouter ? _

_- D'accord mais à la moindre embrouille ..._

John installa l'un des écouteurs dans l'oreille du scientifique et mit en route le balladeur. Rodney se raidit aux premières notes de guitare. John prit l'autre écouteur, et reconnut immédiatement le morceau, The Wings, son préféré. Rodney fronça les sourcils et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Tout doucement, il abaissa l'arme. John la récupéra et la jeta au loin.

_- Oh mon Dieu. Je me souviens ... Brokeback Mountain ... Ennis ... Jack ... Après le film, vous êtes venu me voir ... et ... et ... vous m'avez promis ... Comment ai je pu oublier ? Pardonnez moi Colonel._

Rodney posa son front contre le torse de John et pleura.

_- Tout va bien, tout va bien. Je vous ai **enfin** retrouvé._

Il sentit Rodney trembler, il resserra alors son étreinte, lui caressa les cheveux, et l'embrassa délicatement sur le front. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas abuser de la fragilité de son ami.

**oOo**

_- Ca va mieux ?_ demanda Sheppard quand il sentit Rodney se détendre.

_- Oui. Quelle est la suite du plan ? Est ce que le Dédale va venir nous chercher ?_

_- Je ne pense pas._ Les deux amis se séparèrent. _Il était déjà parti quand je suis allé vous chercher._

_- Je nous ai mis dans un beau merdier, n'est ce pas ?_

_- Vous n'étiez pas vous même. Tout ça, c'est de la faute à Kolya._

_- Si on s'en sort, je lui ferais payer._ Un grondement sourd se fit entendre, ils levèrent la tête, attendant que les pierres tombent encore. Mais la terre ne trembla pas. _John ... on ne vieillira pas ensemble ?_

_- Je ne sais pas ..._

_- Alors, on mourra ensemble._ Ils joignirent leurs mains. Rodney frissonna. _J'ai froid, ca doit être l'effet de la morphine._

John se plaça derrière lui et l'enlaça.

_- Comme ça, vous aurez moins froid. _Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes. _Rodney ... je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment mais la vie est courte et ... _Un symbole sur la porte des étoiles s'alluma, puis un deuxième. _Regardez ! Un vortex va se former._

_- Vous croyez que c'est Atlantis ?_

_- On va pas tarder à le savoir._

Le vortex se forma et un MALP passa l'horizon des évènements. John se releva et s'approcha du MALP. La caméra se mit en marche immédiatement.

_- John ? Rodney ?_

_- Elisabeth ! _crièrent en choeur les deux amis.

_- Dieu merci, vous êtes vivant. Comment allez vous ?_

_- C'est pas la joie. Y a eu un tremblement de terre et Rodney a été blessé à la jambe. J'aurai besoin de pansements et de couvertures. _

_- Je vous envoie ça tout de suite. _

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, un sac rempli de vivres et de médicaments passa la porte. Les couvertures suivirent quelques minutes plus tard. John en installa une sur les épaules de Rodney.

_- John ... _le ton d'Elisabeth était sombre. _J'ai contacté le Dédale, mais ils ne viendront pas vous chercher. Je suis désolée._

_- On s'était préparé à cette éventualité, nous n'avons pas peur. L'essentiel est que Rodney soit avec moi et qu'il a retrouvé la mémoire. Si jamais nous mou... n'ayez aucun regret ... on a vécu des choses merveilleuses tous ensemble._

_- Jusqu'au bout je me battrai pour vous sortir de là._

_- Je le sais Elisabeth._

_- Colonel Sheppard ? Vous m'entendez ?_

John mit sa main à son oreillette.

_- Colonel Caldwell ?_

_- Nous sommes au dessus de la planète pour vous récuperer. Est ce que le Docteur McKay est avec vous ?_

_- Oui. Il est blessé, il faudrait nous téléporter directement à l'infirmerie._

_- D'accord._

_- John ! Vous parlez Caldwell ?_

_- Oui Elisabeth, il va nous téléporter à bord du Dédale._

_- Mais je croyais que ..._

_- Sheppard, vous parlez avec Weir ?_

_- Oui, Atlantis a envoyé un MALP juste avant que vous arriviez ..._

_- Dites lui que nous vous récupérons mais que nous partons directement vers la Terre. _

_- Elisabeth, le Dédale nous récupère et mais il ne repasse pas par Atlantis._

_- Pas de problème, l'important c'est que vous soyez sauvés. _

_- On se retrouve dans quelques mois alors ..._

_- Faites bon voyage ... Je vous adore tous les deux._

_- On vous adore aussi, _dirent les deux amis.

_- Bon, quand vous aurez fini de faire vos déclarations, vous nous préviendrez ! Nous avons un vaisseau à secourir,_ râla Caldwell.

_- Oui, excusez moi._ John s'assit près de Rodney. _Nous sommes prêt. Et si vous pouviez aussi récupérer le MALP ..._

Deux secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie. Quatre soldats les mirent en joue.

_- On se calme les gars ! Tout va bien ! _

_- Juste une précaution Colonel Sheppard,_ dit Caldwell en entrant dans l'infirmerie. _D'après le dernier rapport d'Atlantis, McKay a essayé de vous tuer._

_- C'est fini, il est redevenu lui même. _

Des infirmiers avaient installé Rodney sur un brancard et l'emmenaient en salle de soins.

_- Je répète, c'est juste une précaution._

_- Je comprends. Au juste, je vous remercie d'être venu nous chercher._

_- Ne me remerciez pas, je n'étais pas d'accord, remerciez plutôt Miss Eva Gibson. Elle sait être convaincante._

Caldwell sortit de l'infirmerie et John rejoignit Rodney.

_- Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Grapin. Je vais vous demander de sortir, je vais devoir opérer votre ami._

_- Laissez moi juste une minute, s'il vous plaît ..._

_- D'accord, rien qu'une._

John se retrouva seul avec Rodney. Il s'approcha de lui et lui attrapa la main.

_- Tout va bien se passer, je serai à vos côtés quand vous vous réveillerez ..._

_- Vous aviez raison les héros ne meurrent pas._

Assommé par les médicaments, Rodney plongea dans un sommeil profond. John vit les infirmiers l'emmener au bloc opératoire. C'est à ce moment là que John fit un malaise, il tomba lourdement sur le sol.

**TBC.**

**Et oui, c'est comme dans la vie, c'est quand tout va bien, qu'il y a une merde qui vous arrive dessus. La suite l'année prochaine car il faut que j'écrive la suite de Séquelles. On dit merci à Charlie ... **


	19. Chapitre 19

**Note** : Alphy, tu me demandes deux chapitres par semaine, je ne pourrai pas. Entre cours d'anglais et sport, je n'ai plus le temps. Je n'aurai plus que les week end pour finir « Séquelles » et « Parodie ». Je me rattraperai dans plusieurs mois après mon voyage (J-156). Pour Charlie : Séquelles est en bêta lecture. Ca va venir, t'inquiète.

Merci pour vos reviews. Maintenant la suite de Parodie.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 19 -**

_Je n'ai plus raison de vivre sans vous_ . Cette phrase revenait sans cesse dans sa tête. _Je n'ai plus raison de vivre sans vous._ Qu'avait voulu dire le Colonel ? _Je n'ai plus raison de vivre sans vous_ . Pourquoi ces quelques mots le troublaient ? _Je n'ai plus raison de vivre sans vous. _Est ce que ça voulait dire que ... ?

Rodney ouvrit les yeux, il savait où il était, il savait ce qu'il s'était passé, il savait surtout **qui** il était et ce qu'il avait faillit faire. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir été manipulé par Kolya, il avait été faible comme d'habitude. Il tourna la tête pour voir le Colonel, mais il n'était pas à ses côtés. Pourtant, il lui avait fait la promesse ... Il entendit des gens parler, il releva la tête et regarda vers le fond de l'infirmerie. Il était là, parlant avec une jeune femme. Elle lui caressa le bras puis posa sa main sur sa joue. Ils s'embrassèrent, inconscients du mal qu'ils faissaient à l'homme allongé sur le lit. Rodney ferma les yeux, il s'était trompé sur la signification des paroles du Colonel. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais imaginé le Colonel autrement qu'en ami. Sûrement un effet pervers d'une anesthésie générale, ça lui perturbait les idées. Il entendit des bruits de pas, John revenait vers lui.

_- Qui est ce ?_

_- Vous êtes réveillé ?_

_- Depuis peu. Alors qui est cette magnifique blonde ?_

_- Euh ... c'est grâce à elle que le Dédale est venu nous récupérer, elle a menaçé Caldwell, elle travaille pour le Sénat et ..._

_- Et pour la remercier vous avez couché avec elle._

John baissa la tête, honteux.

_- Ca c'est passé avant que je vous retrouve, elle avait été envoyée par le Sénat pour faire un rapport pour la poursuite ou non du projet Atlantis._

_- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier Colonel ..._ Rodney ouvrit enfin les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir John. _Mais qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?_

John toucha son pansement à la tête.

_- Ah ça ? Juste après que vous soyez rentré au bloc, j'ai ... comment dire ... j'ai eu un malaise._

_- Vous avez fait une syncope ?_

_- Ah ah ! Très drôle. _

_- Petite vengeance personnelle,_ répondit Rodney en souriant. _Et ça vient d'où ?_

_- Les médecins pensent que c'est une accumulation de stress et de fatigue. Ces derniers mois n'ont pas été faciles._

_- Vous voulez qu'on compare ?_

_- Oui, excusez moi. _

_- Pas grave. _

Ils furent interrompus par une infirmière.

_- Bonjour Docteur McKay, je m'appelle Chris, je serai votre infirmière durant tout le voyage._

_- Bonjour._

_- Comment vous sentez vous ?_

_- Je commence à avoir mal à ma jambe._

_- Je vais vous rajouter un antalgique dans la perfusion. Le meilleur c'est de vous reposer, de dormir._

_- Je vais avoir du mal ..._

_- Un léger sédatif ?_

_- Si ce n'est pas contre indiqué ..._

_- C'est juste pour aujourd'hui._

_- D'accord._

_- Je vais chercher les médicaments et je reviens._

Rodney regarda John.

_- Vous pouvez y aller, je vais dormir._

_- Non, je vais rester auprès de vous._

_- Vous ne comprenez pas Colonel, j'aimerai bien être seul. Allez rejoindre votre copine, vous avez besoin de réconfort._

_- Ce que j'ai besoin c'est ..._ Devant le regard implorant de Rodney, John se leva. _Ok, faites moi appeler si vous avez besoin de parler._

Il sortit de l'infirmerie. Rodney soupira.

_- Oh ! C'est quoi ce soupir Docteur McKay ? Où est votre ami ?_

_- Je lui ai demandé de sortir._

_- Vous vous êtes disputés ?_

_- Non, mais comme je vais dormir, pas besoin qu'il perde son temps à rester içi. Et il a sûrement mieux à faire avec une autre personne._

_- Je vois ... Voilà, je vous ai mis le sédatif et l'antalgique. Je vais vous surveiller, ne vous inquiétez pas._

_- Merci,_ dit Rodney avant de s'endormir.

**oOo**

Six semaines plus tard.

_- Avez vous recouché avec la jeune femme ?_

_- Non. J'ai eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de le faire mais je ne l'ai pas fait._

_- Pour quelle raison ?_

_- Parce que je ne l'aime pas._

_- Vous en êtes sûr ?_

_- Oui. _

_- Avez vous quelqu'un d'autre en vue ?_

_- Euh ... non._

_- Alors pourquoi êtes vous là ? _

_- Je n'en sais rien. Pour parler je crois._

_- Alors parlons._

_- C'est ce qu'on fait depuis ... _John regarda sa montre. _Vingt minutes._

_- Où se trouve à présent votre ami Rodney ?_

_- Il est en convalescence chez sa soeur. _

_- Il vous manque ?_

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Ne soyez pas sur la défensive,_ dit la jeune femme assise face à John. _C'était une simple question. Est ce que votre _**_ami_**_ vous manque ?_

_- Oui, mais il avait besoin d'être seul. Il a subi pas mal de tortures._

_- En afghanistan, c'est ça ?_

_- Oui,_ mentit John. Il était tenu au secret militaire. _Il a été pas mal perturbé._

_- Pourquoi ne pas être allé le voir ?_

_- Il est bien où il est, j'ai peur que s'il me voit ça ne lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs._

_- Concernant les tortures ou la relation que vous avez eu avec la jeune femme ?_

_- Franchement, dites moi ce que vous pensez vraiment, vous faites des allusions bizarres._

_- D'accord. C'est rare que des personnes viennent me voir pour me parler, vous êtes le premier client. De plus, vous semblez honteux d'avoir couché avec cette femme, comme si vous aviez trompé Rodney. _

_- Trompé ?_

_- Oui trompé. N'avez vous jamais eu les moindres sentiments pour votre ami ?_

_- Ca se voit tant que ça ?_

La jeune femme sourit.

_- Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais été payée pour écouter les gens. Ce n'est pas mon métier d'être psy._

_- Vous devriez peut être vous recycler._

_- Avec mon passé ? c'est déjà foutu. Revenons à notre discussion, pourquoi ne pas lui parler de ce que vous ressentez ?_

_- C'est un homme._

_- Vous aussi ..._

_- C'est bien là le problème. Je suis sûr qu'il aime les femmes._

_- Pourtant, il y a deux mois vous pensiez vous aussi que vous n'aimiez que les femmes. _

_- Combien j'ai de chance qu'il ait les mêmes sentiments que moi ?_

_- Très peu. Mais il faut vous rappeler que c'est votre meilleur ami avant tout, il a besoin de vous._

_- C'est vrai que ça fait un mois que nous sommes revenus sur Te ... sur le sol américain. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis._

_- Il est temps, vous ne croyez pas ?_

_- Si._ John se leva et sortit son portefeuille. _Je vous dois combien ?_

_- D'habitude c'est plus cher, mais pour vous je vais faire disons ... trente dollars. _

John lui donna cinquante dollars.

_- Payez vous un bon resto, et essayez de changer de vie, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien._

_- C'est ma vie, mon métier, le plus vieux métier du monde d'après ce que les gens disent. Ca m'a fait du bien de changer un peu. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une prostituée ne couche pas avec son client._ Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. _Je vous souhaite bonne chance John, parfois les rêves se réalisent._

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et referma la porte.

_- C'est bête, un si beau spécimen et il aime les hommes. La vie est vraiment injuste._

**TBC.**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Note** : Je rappelle que l'histoire se passe durant la saison 2. Je fais comme si je ne connaissais pas la saison 3. Aucuns spoliers. Merci pour vos reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 20 -**

Il se tenait sur le palier de la maison, hésitant entre sonner et s'en aller. Il avait peur, ça le prenait aux tripes. Il vit son reflet dans la porte vitrée. Il se trouvait fatigué, moche, amaigri, aux antipodes des goûts de Rodney. Il ferma les yeux et pria pour être transformé en une belle femme blonde. Il soupira, rouvrit les yeux et sursauta. Il découvrit dans le reflet un beau visage féminin, exactement ce qu'il voulait. Sauf, que ce beau visage était à ses côtés.

_- Bonjour. Je peux vous aider ?_

Il se retourna et détailla la jeune femme. La soeur de Rodney sans hésitation.

_- Bonjour, je m'appelle John Sheppard, vous êtes Jeannie ?_

_- Oui, vous êtes un ami de mon frère, il m'a parlé de vous._

_- C'est vrai ? En bien j'espère._ Jeannie ne répondit pas, elle fronça les sourcils. Mauvais début. _Est ce qu'il va bien ?_

_- En quoi ça vous intéresse ?_ Devant le regard étonné de John, Jeannie s'expliqua. _Ca fait maintenant un mois qu'il est chez moi, et vous n'avez jamais appelé, je me demande quel genre d'ami vous êtes. _

_- J'ai été pas mal occupé, je suis dans l'armée et ..._

_- Et un seul coup de fil d'une minute n'est pas envisageable ? _

_- Non, je sais que j'ai eu tort, mais je me sens coupable pour ce que votre frère a subi ..._

_- Parlons en ! Qu'est qui s'est passé ? Je n'ai pas vu Rodney depuis trois ou quatre ans et un matin je reçois un appel d'un militaire qui me demande si je peux recueillir mon frère, qu'il est blessé et qu'il voudrait me voir. Blessé n'est pas le mot juste, il est brisé, il ne vit pas, il survit, et je souffre de le voir ainsi. Il ne veut rien me dire sur les circonstances de ces années d'absences, il me dit qu'il est tenu au secret militaire. C'est un scientifique bon sang !_ s'emporta Jeannie. _Il n'est _**_pas _**_militaire !_

John posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

_- C'est vrai mais tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il a travaillé pour un projet militaire et qu'il a eu pas mal d'ennuis._

_- Mais quels genres ? Il a été detenu en otage ? torturé ?_ John baissa les yeux, Jeannie comprit. _C'est ça, il a été torturé, ça explique ses cauchemars._

_- Ses cauchemars ?_

_- Il se réveille souvent la nuit en pleurant._ Elle soupira. _Il a vraiment changé, il ne parle presque plus, et depuis qu'il est là je ne l'ai pas vu sourire une seule fois._ _Je le vois dépérir et j'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'un matin je me lève et que je le retrouve ... mort. Pouvez vous l'aider ?_

_- Peut être. J'espère en tout cas._

_- D'accord, vous pouvez le voir, il doit surement se reposer dans le jardin comme tous les jours. Vous allez d'abord m'aider à sortir les courses de la voiture._

**oOo**

John poussa la porte battante menant au jardin, la maison étant isolée de la ville, on entendait que le chant des oiseaux. Rodney était allongé dans un transat à l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Il s'approcha doucement et l'observa. Il dormait mais pas paisiblement. John s'assit à côté de lui dans l'herbe et avec beaucoup de précaution il lui attrapa la main. Rodney se calma aussitôt, sa respiration se fit plus lente, et son visage se détendit.

John s'assoupit quelques minutes berçé par le calme ambiant. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit que Rodney s'était lui aussi réveillé et qu'il le dévisageait.

_- Salut,_ dit John.

_- Etes vous une hallucination ?_

_- Non, je suis réel._ John serra plus fort la main de Rodney.

_- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?_

_- Je viens voir mon meilleur ami._

_- Et vous l'avez retrouvé ? _

_- Je lui parle en ce moment._

Rodney se redressa sur son transat.

_- Vous m'avez vu, maintenant vous pouvez vous en aller._

_- Non._

_- Comment ça non ? _

_- Je n'ai pas fait des kilomètres juste pour vous voir quelques minutes._

_- C'est la distance qui vous a empêché de venir me voir avant ?_

_- J'avais ... des obligations._

_- Vous étiez sûrement perdu dans un coin isolé de tout téléphone ..._

_- Je sais, je n'ai pas appelé, mais je me sens coupable de ce qu'il vous ait arrivé. _

_- Je vous pardonne maintenant vous pouvez partir._

Rodney récupéra ses béquilles et se leva. Quelque chose tomba de sa poche et roula sur le transat. John récupéra un tube.

_- Vous avez fait tomber ça, je crois que c'est vos médicaments._

Rodney se retourna.

_- Oui, donnez les moi, c'est mes anti douleurs._

L'instinct de John le poussa à vérifier l'étiquette. Il recula quand Rodney s'avança vers lui.

_- Depuis quand vous vous appelez Emilio Sanchez ? _

_- Donnez les moi !_

John se fâcha.

_- Je vous ai posé une question Rodney ! Est ce que vous vous appelez Emilio Sanchez ?_

_- Ils se sont trompés dans les étiquettes, ce sont **mes **médicaments._

_- Vous venez de me dire que ce sont vos anti douleurs, alors que sur l'étiquette il est marqué que c'est des somnifères. Vous vous moquez de moi ? _

_- Je ... j'ai du mal à dormir._

_- Vous vous contredisez et votre soeur m'a dit que vous refusiez de prendre des somnifères. _

_- Donnez moi ces médicaments,_ cria Rodney en tapant le sol avec sa béquille.

_- Pas question._

Rodney utilisa sa béquille pour frapper John mais il la bloqua et la récupéra. Il l'envoya au loin.

_- Ca suffit, vous allez vous calmer !_

_- Foutez moi la paix ! Pourquoi êtes vous venus me voir aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi pas demain ? J'avais tout planifié et vous vous compliquez tout ! Je devais être libre ce soir, ne plus souffrir._ Rodney faillit tomber mais John l'attrapa. _Je vous déteste Colonel, presque autant que lorsque je pensais être Cyrus. Je vous déteste, je vous déteste, je vous déteste._ Rodney le frappa et John se laissa faire. _Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je souffre, à quel point je voulais en finir._ Les coups cessèrent et Rodney se pressa contre le militaire. _Si vous êtes mon ami, vous m'aiderez à ... partir._ La gorge nouée, John ne put répondre. _S'il vous plaît ... aidez moi ..._

_- D'accord,_ mumura tout simplement John.

Il allait l'aider mais ce soir Rodney n'allait pas mourir seul, telle était la décision du Colonel. Il souffrait parce qu'il était responsable du désarroi de son ami mais aussi parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'avait aucune chance que ce soit réciproque. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le transat et alla chercher la béquille. C'est à se moment là que Jeannie sortit de la maison.

_- John, vous restez dîner avec nous. _

_- Je ne veux pas vous déranger ..._

_- En fait, j'ai déjà mis le couvert. On passe à table dans dix minutes._

_- Nous arrivons,_ dit Rodney. _Pas un mot à ma soeur,_ murmura t'il à John.

John acquiesca.

**oOo**

Le dîner fut agréable, Jeannie et John parlèrent du passé de Rodney au grand désespoir de celui-ci.

_- Vous savez que Rodney a appris à nager seulement à l'âge de 17 ans ?_

_- Jeannie ! Tu arrêtes de dévoiler mes secrets ?_

_- J'ai rarement l'occasion de voir tes amis. Vous vous rendez compte qu'il avait peur de l'eau ?_

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Je vous jure ! _

_- Comment avez vous pu vivre sur Atlantis ? Nous étions entourés d'eau !_

John reçu un bon coup de pied dans la cheville.

_- Atlantis ? _demanda Jeannie.

Trop tard, il avait gaffé.

_- C'était le nom d'un navire sur lequel nous avons vécu,_ répondit Rodney.

_- Je ne connais pas ce bâtiment,_ déclara Marcus le mari de Jeannie.

Le problème était que Marcus était dans la marine Canadienne et qu'il connaissait beaucoup de navires de guerre.

_- Secret défense ! J'en ai trop dit,_ avoua John.

Ils rirent des bêtises d'adolescences de l'astrophysicien et Jeannie fut heureuse de voir son frère sourire.

**oOo**

Pendant qu'il aidait à débarrasser la table, John pensa à ce qu'il allait faire dans les prochaines heures. Son moral chuta rapidement. Une main sur son bras le ramena à la réalité.

_- Merci, _dit Jeannie.

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- J'ai vu mon frère sourire ce soir, et c'est grâce à vous._

_Si elle savait ... _pensa John Il regarda le paysage au dehors. Le ciel n'allait pas tarder à se coucher.

_- J'ai demandé à mon mari de sortir le lit de camp, je veux que vous restiez dormir içi ce soir. _

_- Je ..._

_- On ne discute pas, c'est un ordre !_

Rodney entra dans la cuisine.

_- Eh ! Petite soeur, viens là._

Il donna ses béquilles à John et enlaça sa soeur.

_- Je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour m'avoir hebergé._ Il lui fit une bise sur le front et l'enlaça encore plus fort. Il regarda John droit dans les yeux. _Je t'aime ... Jeannie._

_- Je t'aime aussi grand frère. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux. _

Il fit signe à John de lui rendre les béquilles et s'écarta de sa soeur.

_- Bon, je vais prendre un peu l'air. Vous venez John ?_

_- Oui._

_- Marcus et moi allons chez les voisins, j'ai laissé un numéro de téléphone sur le frigo._

_- Ok._

Ils sortirent tous les deux. John avait du mal à se concentrer, il repensait au « Je t'aime » de Rodney, il l'avait vécu comme si ces mots avaient été prononçés rien que pour lui.

_- Vous avez les médicaments ? _demanda Rodney.

_- Oui. Vous voulez le faire quand ?_

_- Je veux voir le soleil se coucher et voir une dernière fois la galaxie de Pégase. Venez, allons vers l'étang que mon beau frère a amenagé. Il y a un banc assez confortable._

Quand ils y arrivèrent Rodney demanda à John de récupérer un sac caché dans les buissons.

_- C'est quoi ?_

_- C'est un sac de provisions. J'ai une barre chocolatée, pour me faire un dernier petit plaisir et de l'eau._

_- D'accord._ John s'assit sur le banc. _J'espère que les étoiles vont vite aparaître._

_- Vous êtes pressés que je me tue ?_

_- Non, j'ai peur que je n'arrive pas à tenir, les cachets font déjà effet._

_- Quoi ?_ s'étrangla Rodney. _Vous en avez pris ?_

John rejeta sa tête en arrière et regarda le ciel. Sa respiration était saccadée.

_- Ne vous ... inquiétez pas, j'en ai pris que ... la moitié, le reste est pour vous. J'ai mal ... calculé le temps ... de réaction. Mais je ... vous ... jure ... que ... je ... tiendrai ... on ... partira ... ensemble ..._

Pris de panique Rodney évalua la distance avec la maison. Avec des béquilles, il mettrait trop de temps. Pas de téléphone portable sur lui ni sur John. Il attrapa le Colonel par le menton.

_- Regardez moi John, vous devez vous battre, vous n'avez pas le droit de mourir, je vous interdis de faire ça, vous avez un grand avenir, Atlantis a besoin de vous. _

_- Je ... suis ... désolé ..._

_- **NON !**_

**TBC.**

**Oh ! La fin (de John ?) n'était pas prévue au départ. J'adore écrire au feeling. Est ce que John va réussir à s'en sortir ? Y a des fois je me demande si je ne suis pas folle. Suite (et fin ?) dans la semaine. **


	21. Chapitre 21

**Note** : Merci pour vos nombreuses et nombreuses reviews. Ca fait chaud au coeur. Charlie, je sais qu'on est le 15 mais Auvi est sur la correction de Séquelles. Dès qu'elle me le rend, je te jure que dans les cinq minutes, le chapitre est sur le site. En attendant, voilà la suite de Parodie (c'est bien parce que je m'ennuie que j'ai écris la suite. Zut ! j'ai oublié de prendre mon heure pour l'anglais ! 23h, c'est trop tard).

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 21 -**

_- Je ... suis ... désolé ..._

Désolé, désolé, il était désolé ! Il revoyait John respirant faiblement, pourquoi avait il avalé les cachets ? C'était à lui de partir, **pas à John**. C'était lui qui avait souffert et qui avait été torturé pendant ce long mois en captivité, **pas John**. C'était lui qui avait failli tuer ses meilleurs amis, **pas John**. C'était lui qui avait eu la jambe cassée, **pas John**. C'était lui qui avait découvert qu'il aimait son collègue et ami, **surtout pas** **John**, un homme à femme. Rodney tentait d'avançer rapidement mais la petite pente à monter pour rejoindre la maison, associée à l'humidité qui s'était déposée sur l'herbe, tout ça lui donnait du fil à retordre. Il faisait quelques pas, puis il tombait, il mettait du temps à se relever, puis encore quelques pas, et il retombait. Finalement, il abandonna ses béquilles et rampa.

_- Du café salé, oui du café salé, ou de la moutarde, faut que je lui fasse avaler un truc qui le fasse vomir. Appeler les pompiers et lui apporter ... de la moutarde, ce sera plus facile à transporter. Merde, je n'aurai jamais dû abandonner mes béquilles ! Je vais mettre encore plus de temps pour revenir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as tu fait ça John. Tu n'as pas souffert comme j'ai souffert, je souffre encore aujourd'hui._ La maison apparut dans son champ de vision. _Tiens le coup, je vais prévenir les secours. S'il faut pour le retour je me laisserai rouler dans l'herbe. Oui, je vais faire ça, je vais gagner du temps. Mon Dieu, laissez moi un peu de temps, laissez lui du temps, il doit vivre. Je sais, c'est de ma faute s'il a avalé les cachets, je vous jure que s'il s'en sort, je me battrai pour survivre. J'abandonnerai l'idée de mourir._

_- C'est juré ?_

Rodney se retourna, John se tenait devant lui, en pleine forme.

_- Quoi ? Mais ..._

_- J'ai toujours été le meilleur pour simuler la maladie quand je ne voulais pas aller en classe. Ma mère n'y voyait que du feu. J'ai retrouvé ces béquilles en chemin._

Il récupéra ses béquilles et frappa violemment John à la jambe. Celui ci tomba par terre.

_- Espèce de salaud**(1)**, j'ai cru que tu allais mourir ! _cria Rodney tout en continuant de le frapper avec une béquille. _Tu n'avais pas le droit ! _

_- Arrête ! Rodney arrête !_ John réussi a récupérer les deux béquilles et les envoya au loin. _Ras le bol, ça fait deux fois que tu te sers de tes béquilles pour me frapper. Mais ..._ John évita un coup de poing, puis un autre. _Ca suffit, tu vas te calmer ! _

**Paf ! **Le bruit de la claque fit s'envoler quelques oiseaux. Puis ce fut le silence. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte, mais il fallait ça pour calmer le Canadien. Rodney resta pétrifié, se tenant la joue.

_- Va t'en,_ murmura Rodney. _Laisse moi tranquille._

_- Non, je reste. _

_- C'est dégueulasse ce que tu viens de faire, j'ai cru que tu allais mourir._

_- J'ai failli le faire pour de vrai ce soir, mais je voulais le faire en même temps que toi. Puis, l'idée de simuler pour te faire réagir m'est venue en prenant le sac. Si tu veux encore mourir ce soir, tu ne partiras pas seul. _

_- A la vie, à la mort, c'est ça ?_

_- Oui. _

_- Je ne reviendrai pas sur Atlantis sans lui. C'est les derniers mots que tu as dit à Elisabeth._

_- Comment le sais tu ? _

_- Je lui ai parlé quelques jours après mon opération. Nous n'avons pas pu discuter longtemps mais elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour nous deux. Elle a eu vraiment peur de te perdre._

_- Ca reste d'actualité, je ne pourrai pas continuer tout seul là bas. Ni sur Terre. Quelle est ta décision ? _

_- Si on se donnait ... si je me donnais une seconde chance ? Y en a qui survivent à des tortures, pourquoi pas moi._

_- Sage décision._ John leva la tête. _Regarde, les étoiles apparaissent. Et voilà Pégase._ Rodney frissonna. _Hey ! Ca va pas ?_

_- Un peu froid, plus la peur que je viens d'avoir, plus l'humidité ... je suis couvert de boue._

_- Viens, on rentre. _

John récupéra les béquilles et aida Rodney à se lever. Ils retournèrent dans la maison.

**oOo**

John entra dans le salon avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud. Rodney était déjà installé sur le canapé.

_- Je crois que je l'ai fait un peu trop chauffer, va falloir attendre un peu. Alors, quels sont les dégâts ?_

_- Pantalon et t-shirt dans la machine à laver, je me suis débarbouillé, mais le plâtre ... _

_- Aïe ! Ouais, il est un peu marron vert. _

_- Heureusement qu'on me le retire dans trois jours !_

John s'assit à côté de Rodney.

_- Dans trois jours ? _

_- Oui, mais y a de la rééducation qui vient ensuite. Avec de la chance ce sera une jolie kinésithérapeute. Je pense que je vais lui parler de mon nerf sciatique._

John se força à sourire le plus naturellement possible. Nerveux, il se tritura les mains.

_- Mais qu'est ce que ... _Rodney lui attrapa la main et la regarda de plus près, ce qui troubla John. _Je n'avais jamais vu ces cicatrices. _

_- Elles ... sont récentes._

_- Tu t'es fait ça comment ?_

_- Euh ... J'ai tapé dans la glace de ma salle de bain._

_- A l'hôtel ?_

_- Non, sur Atlantis. La glace s'est brisée et ma main a eu pas mal de dégâts._

_- Et pourquoi tu t'es énervé contre cette pauvre glace ? Tu as vu un cheveu blanc dans le reflet ? _s'amusa Rodney.

John ne savait pas comment lui dire. Qu'il avait fait ça parce qu'il venait de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait. L'homme. John n'arrivait pas encore à se faire à cette idée, lui aimer un homme.

_- John ? Toujours avec moi ?_

_- Hein ? Ouais. Je me suis énervé car je venais de prendre conscience que je venais de perdre ... mon meilleur ami. _

_- Oh ! Je vois. _

_- J'ai mis du temps à réaliser ta ... mort. C'était de la dénégation totale, lorsque je parlais de toi je disais « Docteur McKay » et jamais « Rodney ». C'était une façon pour moi de mettre de la distance. Je devenais exécrable et je ne me rasais plus._

_- Tu te faisais pousser la barbe ?_

_- Parce que je n'arrivais pas à voir mon reflet dans un miroir. Et un soir, alors que j'é... que je n'allais pas bien, j'ai pris un Jumper et je suis allé au dessus de la planète. J'ai coupé les moteurs et j'ai ... hurlé. Je n'avais jamais hurlé aussi fort. Puis les nerfs ont lâchés, j'ai tapé sur les parois du Jumper, finalement je me suis écroulé en pleurs._ John ferma les yeux. _Lorsque je suis retourné sur Atlantis je me suis vu dans la glace de la salle de bain. Tu connais la suite. _

Rodney caressa les cicatrices.

_- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas à quel point tu avais pu souffrir._ _Tout ça est de ma faute,_ dit-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de John.

_- Non, l'essentiel est que tu es là, bien vivant._

**oOo**

Jeannie et Marcus rentrèrent deux heures plus tard. Marcus monta directement dans la chambre et Jeannie voulut dire bonsoir à son frère. Elle le retrouva sur le canapé, la tête sur l'épaule de John. Ils dormaient tout les deux. Elle ramassa les deux tasses de chocolat froid et les porta à la cuisine. Elle récupéra une couverture dans le dressing. Elle allait la disposer sur les deux amis quand un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Leurs doigts étaient enlaçés. Elle ne savait pas comment interprêter ce geste. Est ce que deux amis se tiennent ainsi la main ? Pourquoi pas. Deux meilleurs amis. Les femmes entre elles se tiennent souvent par le bras. Pourquoi pas deux hommes ? Ces deux là en avaient sûrement bavé et les liens s'étaient peut être resserrés. Comme deux frères. Rodney n'avait jamais eu de frère, et John était devenu un frère de substitution. L'important était que Rodney avait retrouvé le sourire depuis que John était arrivé. Elle posa la couverture sur eux et éteignit la lumière.

_- Je ferai plus attention à leurs comportements demain, _se dit elle.

**TBC.**

**(1) pardon pour les gros mots.**

**EH BEN NON ! Il ne va pas mourir ! Bravo à celles qui avaient deviné. Y en a qui commençe à me connaître. Biz les filles.**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Note** : Charlie le chapitre de « Séquelles » est en cours de modifications. Normalement c'est bon pour Samedi. Qui a dit que Jeannie n'avait rien vu ? C'est juste qu'elle veut des preuves avant tout ! Là, c'est chapitre méga chamalow option nutella.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 22 -**

Jeannie préparait le petit déjeuner quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle.

_- Ca sent bon içi. Bonjour._

_- Bonjour Rodney. Bien dormi ?_

_- Oui. C'est toi qui a mis une couverture sur moi ?_

_- J'avais peur que tu prennes froid. Où est John ?_

_- Il doit dormir._

_- Il n'était pas avec toi ?_

_- Pourquoi dis tu ça ?_ Rodney piqua un fard.

_- Parce qu'en rentrant hier soir vous étiez tous les deux endormis._

_- On s'est réveillé vers deux heures du matin et nous sommes allés chacun dans nos chambres. _

_- Pourquoi tu te justifies comme ça ?_ Jeannie avait envie de rire, elle se concentra sur la cuisson des pancakes. _Je l'aime bien, ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez ensemble ?_

Rodney s'adossa à la table de travail près de sa soeur.

_- Un peu plus de deux ans. J'étais dans son équipe, ça fait qu'on était souvent ensemble._

_- Vous faisiez quoi comme job ?_ demanda t'elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

_- Euh ... je ne peux pas en parler. Secret défense._

_- Pas grave, je comprends._

Soudain, Rodney releva la tête et regarda derrière Jeannie. Elle remarqua que ses pupilles se dilataient. Ses doutes se confirmaient, il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux.

_- Bonjour John,_ dit elle sans se retourner.

_- Bonjour, vous avez une ouie fine, je n'ai pas fait de bruit ..._

_- J'ai beaucoup d'intuitions aussi._ Elle fit un clin d'oeil à son frère. _Vous avez faim ?_

_- Oui._

_- Café ? Lait, noir, sucré ?_

_- Il boit un café sucré,_ dit Rodney. _Quoi ? _dit-il devant le sourire de sa soeur. _Je t'ai dis on a travaillé deux ans ensemble._

_- Rodney, tu sais que tu es tenu au secret militaire ..._

_- T'inquiète, c'est tout ce qu'elle sait._

_- Vous vous tutoyez maintenant ?_ Devant le regard meurtrier de son frère elle enchaîna. _Allez, petit déjeuner._

**oOo**

_- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez contre le football américain ?_

_- C'est un jeu de brutes ! Au moins au hockey c'est élégant, rapide ..._

_- Vous êtes bien comme votre frère ! Je dirais même comme tous les Canadiens ! _

_- Chacun son sport national !_

_- Laisse tomber John, tu n'auras jamais le dernier mot avec elle._

_- Hey ! Soit sympa avec moi, sinon je te fous dehors._

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie d'un portable. John se leva et sortit dans le jardin.

_- Oui Sheppard. Je suis vers Calgary. Oui au Canada, vous connaissez un autre Calgary ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Quoi ? Vous voulez rire ? Je suis en congé. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre. Rappelez le Général O'neill, je suis sûr qu'il serait content de repartir en mission. Non. Non, ne me passez pas le Général Landry ! Non ! Général, bonjour. Je disais à votre assistant que j'étais en congé, je vous rappelle que je ne travaille pas au SGC. Non, ce n'est pas votre faute si Mitchell s'est blessé, mais vous n'avez personne d'autre sous la main ? Non ? Je suis loin, et le temps de venir ... Ah oui, d'accord._ John se passa la main dans les cheveux. _C'est bon, dites au pilote que je serai sur la base ... disons ... dans deux heures. Oui je sais où elle se trouve. A vos ordres._

Il raccrocha, regarda un instant son téléphone et se retourna pour rentrer dans la maison. Il vit Rodney dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait compris.

_- Je suis désolé, j'ai essayé ..._

_- Oui, j'ai entendu._

_- Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser dans ton état ..._

_- T'inquiète ça va. _

_- Tu ne vas pas recommençer tes bêtises d'hier ?_

_- Non,_ répondit Rodney en souriant. _C'est fini tout ça. Allez, viens il faut que tu fasses tes bagages, il faut déjà une demie heure pour aller jusqu'à Calgary._

_- Vous partez ?_ demanda Jeannie.

_- Oui, le boulot reprend._

_- Tu remplaces Mitchell ?_

_- Oui, je vais enfin travailler avec ta « fameuse » Samantha Carter. _

_- Ah ! Ma belle Samantha._

_- Bon, je vais chercher mes affaires, je reviens, _dit-il d'un air maussade

**oOo**

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sur le perron, un silence gênant s'installa.

_- Fais attention à toi._

_- Je serai dans la meilleure équipe de la Terre._

_- Oui, mais je ne serai pas là. Même si Carter est très intelligente, elle n'est pas moi._

_- Je t'appelle dès que je serai à la base. _

Il s'approcha de Rodney et le serra dans ses bras.

_- John, je ..._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je compte sur toi, s'il y a le moindre problème tu cours !_

_- Comme Forrest Gump ?_

_- Oui,_ Rodney sourit, _comme Forrest Gump. On l'a jamais parodié celui là._

_- Non. Je te vois bien imiter Forrest Gump, toi le génie. Bon, j'y vais._

Il s'éloigna, monta dans sa voiture, et démarra. Rodney le suivit des yeux jusqu'à l'embranchement. Il soupira. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule.

_- T'inquiète grand frère, il va revenir._

_- J'espère, franchement j'espère. C'est tellement dangereux ce qu'on fait._ Son portable sonna. _Allo ? _

_- Tu ne fais pas de bêtise hein ?_

_- John ! Je t'ai promis._

_- Oui, parce ce que si je m'inquiète pour toi, je ne serai pas concentré sur ma mission._

_- Concentre toi d'abord sur la route, et raccroche je te rappelle que ç'est interdit de conduire et téléphoner en même temps._

_- A vos ordres. Je te revois dans quinze jours, je te promets une surprise._

_- Ok._

Ils raccrochèrent. Jeannie s'accrocha au bras de son frère.

_- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ce que tu ressens ?_

_- Il le sait que j'ai peur pour lui._

_- Non, je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle d'amour._

_- Quoi ?_

_- J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que vous qui ne voyez pas l'amour qu'il y a entre vous. _

_- Arrête de dire des bêtises, nous sommes deux hommes. Nous aimons les femmes._

_- Parce que deux hommes qui s'aiment ça n'existe pas ? _

_- Si, mais ce n'est pas notre cas._

_- Vous vous mentez, vous faites passer celà pour de l'amitié, mais les signes ne trompent pas. _

_- Ce n'est pas naturel deux hommes ensembles._

_- Arrête avec les préjugés. L'important dans la vie c'est d'être heureux. Que ce soit un homme et une femme avec une grande différence d'âge, que ce soit deux femmes entre elles, que ce soit deux hommes entre eux ... Deux ! C'est le chiffre de la vie. Le corps humain a deux mains, deux bras, deux jambes, deux pieds, deux poumons, deux yeux, deux oreilles ..._

_- On a qu'une seule bouche, qu'un seul coeur ..._

_- Deux lèvres pour la bouche, deux ventricules au niveau du coeur ... Tout fonctionne par deux, faut juste trouver sa deuxième moitiée. Et l'assumer. Hier soir vous vous êtes endormis vos doigts étaient enlacés ..._

_- C'est juste un ami, et de toute façon il aime les femmes ..._

_- Pas cette Samantha en tout cas. Tu as vu la crise de jalousie qu'il t'a faite ?_

_- Tu crois ?_

_- Mais oui. Tu as quinze jours pour réfléchir et s'il ne t'aime pas comme tu le veux, dis toi que si c'est ton ami, il ne t'en voudra pas de lui avoir parlé de tes sentiments. _

_- Ouais, tu peux me laisser seul, s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin de réfléchir._

**oOo**

Quinze jours plus tard.

_- Radio Bayas **(1)** bonsoir ! Il est une heure du matin et vous êtes en direct avec notre nouvelle animatrice la belle Rachel._

_- Merci Jeff. A tous les insomniaques, vous voulez parler ? Je suis là pour écouter. Problèmes de coeur ? Problèmes dans le travail ? N'hésitez pas, appelez._

_- Rachel, nous avons Ennis sur la une._

_- Ennis, bonsoir._

_- Euh ... bonsoir. C'est la première fois que j'écoute votre radio._

_- Et moi, c'est mon troisième soir à l'antenne. Je suis heureuse de vous entendre. De quoi voulez vous parler ?_

_- Voilà ... je suis amoureux._

_- Wow, c'est super, mais d'après votre voix vous n'êtes pas heureux._

_- C'est que c'est très compliqué ..._

_- L'amour est toujours compliqué. Comment s'appelle t'elle ?_

_- Il s'appelle ... Jack._

_- Ouais, d'accord. Jack et Ennis. Je me disais aussi que votre prénom était bizarre._

_- Désolé, je ne voulais pas donner mon prénom en direct._

_- Pas de problème Ennis. Est ce que Jack vous aime aussi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Il est beau et il fait craquer toutes les femmes. De plus, nous travaillons ensemble._

_- Il est marié ?_

_- Non._

_- Fiançé ?_

_- Non, notre travail prend tout notre temps. Nous n'avons peu d'occasions de rencontrer de nouvelles têtes._

_- Et sur votre lieu de travail, il est sorti avec des femmes ?_

_- Oui. Dernièrement il a couché avec une femme ..._

_- Il la revoit ?_

_- Non._

_- Et en ce moment, l'ambiance au travail ?_

_- Je suis en convalescence chez ma soeur, je l'ai revu il y a quinze jours, il était venu me rendre visite. Il est reparti pour le travail le lendemain._

_- En convalescence ... Vous êtes malade ?_

_- J'ai ... eu des problèmes, j'ai été blessé. _

_- J'ai une question, lorsque vous l'avez vu avec cette femme, qu'est que ça vous a fait ?_

_- J'avais l'impression qu'il venait de me tromper._

Rachel sourit.

_- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ce que vous ressentez ?_

_- J'ai peur qu'il me rejette à tout jamais. _

_- Jeff me fais signe qu'il y a un appel sur la deux. Bonsoir, vous voulez réagir à ce que vient de dire ... Ennis ?_

_- Bonsoir, je m'appelle ... Jack. Je voudrais dire à Ennis qu'il ne s'inquiète pas car les sentiments sont réciproques._

_- Vous êtes son Jack ?_

_- Oui. J'étais sur la route et j'ai mis la radio. J'ai dû m'arrêter sur le bas côté quand j'ai entendu sa voix. Euh ... Ennis ?_

_- Ennis ? Vous êtes là ? La ligne est toujours allumée sur mon téléphone. Ennis ?_

_- Oui ..._ murmura t'il.

_- Ca va mon pote ?_

_- Oui ... tu ne rigoles pas, tu ne te moques pas de moi ..._

_- Mais non ! Je t'aime, voilà je l'ai dit._

_- J'adore mon nouveau travail_, exulta Rachel_. Je voulais remercier le gars avec qui j'ai parlé il y a trois semaines. Il m'a dit de changer de boulot, que je savais bien écouter. J'ai appelé mon frère qui tient cette station de radio, et avec l'argent que j'avais mis de côté je suis venue au Canada. C'est grâce à cet homme que j'ai changé de vie. Merci à lui. Bon, maintenant revenons à nos deux tourteraux. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. _

_- Merci._

_- C'est moi qui vous remercie ... Jack. Ennis ? Toujours là ? Ennis ? Le pauvre, terrassé par l'émotion. Je suis à deux doigts de pleurer moi aussi. Faisons une pause musicale, Jack et Ennis je vous reprends hors antenne. Musique maestro._

Une chanson de Johnny Cash passa à l'antenne.

_- John ? Rodney ? On est hors antenne. Vous m'entendez ?_

_- Comment connaissez vous nos prénoms ?_ demanda Rodney.

_- L'homme qui m'a aidé il y a trois semaines était John. Je l'ai reconnu à sa voix._

_- Je suis content de vous avoir aidé Rachel. _

_- Nous sommes quittes. Je me répète mais je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, faut rattraper le temps perdu les garçons. _

_- Merci._

_- Merci. Rodney, je te rappelle dans une minute._

_- J'attends ton coup de fil avec impatience._

La communication fut coupée, Rachel s'étira.

_- La vie est belle,_ murmura t'elle. _Et la votre va être sublime les garçons._

**TBC.**

**(1) MDR ! Je ne l'avais pas prévue celle là ! Je m'étonne moi même.**

**ENFIN ! Ils se sont parlés ! Vous avez de la chance car cet échange radiophonique n'était pas prévu au départ. Il aurait fallu attendre encore un chapitre pour avoir le chamalow. J'ai battu mon record du chapitre le plus long.**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Note** : Normalement c'est l'avant dernier chapitre. Ou le dernier chapitre je sais pas. Finalement j'ai coupé à cause de Charlie. Encore deux autres chapitres.

CHARLIE ! Je viens de recevoir ta review, j'étais en train de corriger SEQUELLES ! Tu l'auras ce soir vers 23h - 23h30 ! J'en étais sûre que c'était toi qui envoyait un message ! MDR.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 23 -**

Rodney, allongé dans son lit, attendait le fameux coup de fil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Le portable sonna, il inspira et expira longuement pour se calmer.

_- Salut ... Jack._ Il entendit un rire à l'autre bout. _Salut John._

_- Ca va ? Remis de tes émotions ? _

_- Pas totalement mais ça va. Dis ... tu ne blaguais pas hein ?_

_- Comment te le faire comprendre ... Si tu veux je te le chante, je te le hurle, je t'en fais un poème ..._

_- Mais c'est tellement irréel. Tu te rends compte ? Toi ... Moi ... Je n'aurai jamais cru ..._

_- Et pourtant c'est arrivé, il ne faut pas trop y réfléchir._

_- Facile à dire pour toi, tu ne me connais pas ..._

_- Oh si, je te connais, nous avons une seconde chance, nous devons la saisir et avancer. Par deux fois j'ai failli te perdre, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de chaque moments passés avec toi._

_- Depuis quand tu t'es rendu compte que ... tes sentiments avaient changés ?_

_- Le soir où j'ai brisé la glace. En fait, Cadman m'avait laissé son MP3 avec la musique de Brokeback Mountain. C'est en entendant les premières notes que j'ai réalisé que tu étais mort. _Sa voix se brisa. _Plus les chansons passaient plus je comprenais que ta mort me touchais au plus profond de moi. J'avais si mal. _

_- John ..._

_- J'essayais de faire taire mon coeur, et c'est pour ça quand Eva Gibson est arrivée ... mais ça n'a rien changé, tu étais dans toutes mes pensées. Lorsque Ford m'a annonçé que tu étais vivant, mon coeur s'est remis à battre. Et toi ?_

_- C'était il y a quinze jours quand j'ai cru que tu allais mourir._

_- C'est tout ? Et rien avant ?_

_- Si. Durant ma captivité je nous imaginais dans le Wyoming, je m'évadais souvent de la réalité pour éviter de sombrer dans la folie. Puis sur le Dédale, après mon opération, je me suis réveillé en pensant à une phrase que tu avais dite._

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre sans vous. Le problème c'est que lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux tu embrassais Eva. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis de la distance entre nous._

_- Qu'est ce qu'on est bêtes, on a perdu du temps. C'est pour ça que je vais remettre le moteur en marche. Faut que je roule._

_- Tu es à combien d'heures de route de Calgary ?_

_- Cinq heures environ._

_- Tu veux rouler toute la nuit ?_

_- En fait, j'avais fait une réservation dans un hotel. Il est à cinq kilomètres d'où je suis._

_- Fais pas de bêtises, dors à l'hôtel, tu seras plus frais et dispo demain. J'ai rendez vous avec la kiné vers 8 heures. Si tu roules toute la nuit, primo tu vas arriver vers 7 heures, on aura peu de temps à être ensemble et secondo je vais stresser toute la nuit de te savoir au volant en étant fatigué. _

_- D'accord. _

_- Bon, nous avons besoin de dormir. On se retrouve demain ?_

_- Oui. Fais de beaux rêves Rodney._

_- Toi aussi._

**oOo**

Jeannie tapa sur le volant en rythme avec la musique que diffusait Radio Bayas. Elle observa son frère de coin de l'oeil.

_- Tu n'es pas très bavard aujourd'hui. Ca va ? Tu n'as pas trop souffert avec la kiné ?_

_- Non, c'était bien. _

_- Je suis sûre qu'il va bien. _

_- Qui ?_

_- John._

_- Oui, il va bien, je l'ai eu au téléphone hier soir._

Elle aperçu un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

_- Tu lui as tout dit ?_

_- Oui._

_- Et ? _Rodney ne répondit pas. _Allez ! Arrête de me faire languir._ Il tourna la tête vers elle et elle put voir le plus beau des sourires. _Super, je suis si heureuse pour toi._ Le sourire se fana. _Quoi ?_

_- C'est facile de parler au téléphone, mais face à face ... en plus il est militaire, ça risque d'être éphémère notre histoire. Plus j'y réfléchis ..._

_- Arrête, il ne faut pas trop réfléchir, profite des jours de congés que vous avez, ensuite vous verrez._

_- Oui, tu as raison._

_- J'ai toujours raison._

**oOo**

La maison était en vue, Rodney remarqua la voiture garée devant, John était adossé contre la porte d'entrée.

_- Bon sang, il est sexy ton mec avec ses lunettes de soleil._

_- Arrête !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ce n'est pas « mon mec », je n'arrive pas encore à assumer ce que je suis, alors pas d'allusions de ce genre. C'est tout nouveau pour moi._

_- Ok ok, du calme. Je vais me comporter normalement. _

Elle gara la voiture et John vint à leur rencontre. Il ouvrit la portière à Rodney. Ils se serrèrent la main.

_- Salut John, ça fait longtemps que tu es arrivé ?_

_- Vingt minutes environ, j'ai profité un peu du soleil en attendant. Mais dis moi, tu marches presque normalement !_

_- Un peu rouillé quand même, mais j'y arrive petit à petit._

_- Venez, rentrons,_ déclara Jeannie. _Je vais préparer le repas de midi, ça vous dis de la poutine ?_

_- Je n'ai jamais goûté, Rodney m'en a souvent parlé._

Elle ouvrit le frigo, John profita de ce moment pour embrasser subrepticement Rodney. Un baiser volé, un baiser caché. Jeannie referma le frigo.

_- C'est bon j'ai ... _elle vit son frère figé, les yeux grands ouverts et John tout sourire. _J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Ca va Rodney ?_

_- Mmm Mmm ... Oui._

Le pauvre était encore troublé par le culot de John. Il avait osé !

_- Vous dormez là John ? _

_- Je ne veux pas vous déranger ..._

_- Ah ! Ne recommencez pas ! Il y a juste un petit problème, c'est que je vais refaire le salon et que le lit de camp sera installé dans la chambre de Rodney. Ca ne vous gêne pas de dormir dans la même pièce que mon frère ?_

_- Non, pas du tout,_ fit il innocemment.

_- Super, je vous laisse installer vos affaires, Rodney tu veux bien l'aider ?_

Il fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas de travaux à faire dans le salon, elle se mêlait de sa vie privée comme quand ils étaient enfants. Mais au fond de lui, il était heureux, il pouvait compter sur sa soeur. Elle l'acceptait comme il était.

**oOo**

Rodney poussa le lit de camp dans la chambre, John entra avec son sac de voyage, ferma la porte et tout doucement tourna la serrure.

_- Mais qu'est ce que ..._

_- J'attends cela depuis si longtemps Rodney. Etre seul avec toi._

**TBC.**

Je n'ai pas beaucoup relu ce chapitre (d'habitude je le relis au moins vingt fois minimum). Donc, j'espère qu'il sera bon même si je le trouvais pas trop top par rapport à ce que je voulais faire. Je me dépêche j'ai Séquelles à finir. A+.


	24. Chapitre 24

**Note** : Je présente mes excuses à Saschka, car c'est grâce à elle si j'ai écris « La peur au ventre » et pas ma petite Lurleen. Je confonds mes conversations msn. Oh ! Vieillesse quand tu nous tiens. Donc merci à Saschka. Je t'avais promis un chapitre à 20h00, il est 20h00. Ca commence à bouger entre nos deux amours. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 24 -**

Rodney poussa le lit de camp dans la chambre, John entra avec son sac de voyage, ferma la porte et tout doucement tourna la serrure.

_- Mais qu'est ce que ..._

_- J'attends cela depuis si longtemps Rodney. Etre seul avec toi. _Rodney regarda attentivement la moquette de la chambre, comme si des écritures anciennes étaient gravées dessus. _Tu joues les timides ? Rodney ?_ John s'approcha de lui, il remarqua qu'il avait l'air terrorisé. _Ca va ?_

Rodney releva la tête.

_- Tu sais que cette chambre servait d'atelier à ma soeur ? Elle a toujours eu un don pour la peinture. _Il recula de quelques pas pour s'éloigner de John. _Elle ... elle ... elle a arrêté il y a peu de temps. Faut que je lui dise de reprendre, faut pas qu'elle abandonne ..._

_- D'accord, dis moi ce qui se passe._

_- Elle a abandonné pour se consacrer à son mari et ..._

_- Non, je veux dire qu'est ce qui se passe maintenant. _

_- Elle est femme au foyer et ..._

John lui posa un doigt sur la bouche.

_- Chuuuuuut. Je sais que tu as très bien compris ma question._ Rodney baissa la tête. _Tu ne veux plus de moi ?_

_- Pourquoi tu m'aimes ? Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un d'équilibré ... émotionnellement parlant bien sûr._

_- C'est vrai, j'aurai dû choisir Lorne, il a la tête sur les épaules. Non mais tu te fous de moi ?_ Devant la détresse de son ami, il se calma. _Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas t'engueuler. Parle moi, dis moi ce qui te fait peur._

_- Tout. Tout me fait peur, et surtout de me retrouver seul avec toi. J'ai peur de découvrir que je déteste quand tu m'embrasses, je n'ai jamais embrassé d'hommes, j'ai peur que tu me rejettes parce que je ne te satisfait pas._

_- Moi aussi je me pose beaucoup de questions, je te l'ai déjà dit il ne faut pas trop réfléchir._

_- Regarde ma main, elle tremble._ John attrapa sa main et leurs doigts s'aggripèrent. _Je suis désolé, j'ai toujours été faible._

_- Chut, ne dis pas ça._ Il embrassa délicatement sa main. _Tu es courageux mais tu n'as simplement pas assez confiance en toi, ou confiance en nous. _

Il effleura ses lèvres et déposa un timide baiser. Il savait qu'il devait y aller très doucement s'il ne voulait pas le perdre. Alors il l'embrassa sur la joue puis dans le cou. Rodney se détendit et plaqua plus contre John. Il gémit et pencha la tête sur le côté, l'invitant ainsi à aller plus loin. Après avoir embrassé des dizaines de fois le creux de l'épaule, John remonta le cou et mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

Soudain, un bruit et un cri dans la cuisine mit fin à la magie. Rodney se détacha de lui et se précipita vers sa soeur.

_- Jeannie ? Ca va ?_

_- Oui Rodney. Je me suis juste brûlée. _

_- Mets ta main sous l'eau froide. Tu as une crème contre les brûlures ?_

_- Dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Tu peux aller me la chercher ?_ Elle regarda enfin son frère et sourit. _Et je crois que tu devrais prendre un pansement pour toi._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ton oreille, elle saigne._

Il toucha son lobe et regarda sa main.

_- J'avais même pas senti. Maintenant, ça fait mal._

_- John, je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé,_ fit Jeannie. _Pour me rattraper, ce soir je vais emmener mon mari au bowling, comme ça vous aurez quelques heures pour ... vous voyez ..._ devant l'air effaré de Sheppard, elle dévellopa. _Je suis au courant pour vous deux, si vous savez comme ça me fait plaisir, vous faites un beau couple ..._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Oui, elle est au courant,_ avoua Rodney. _Elle ..._

_- Comment ça ?_ cria John. _Tu n'as pas su tenir ta langue ? Si tu ne peux pas te taire sur Terre, on va faire comment sur Atlantis ? Je te rappelle que je peux perdre mon boulot, je n'ai pas le droit ..._

_- Arrête de crier ! Je ne lui ai rien dit, c'est même elle qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Elle l'avait découvert avant nous. _

_- C'est vrai John,_ argumenta t'elle. _Quand vous êtes parti la dernière fois, j'ai poussé mon frère à réflechir sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour vous. Ne vous disputez pas ..._

_- Laisse Jeannie, ça devait bien arriver un jour. Je vais chercher la pommade._

Il passa devant John, le regard assassin.

_- Tu veux que je vienne ..._

_- Non **Colonel**, je suis assez grand pour y aller seul._

John regarda Jeannie, elle se mordait la lèvre. Il soupira et sursauta quand il entendit une porte claquer.

_- Merde,_ dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

_- Je suis désolée, j'aurai dû vous le dire ou vous le faire comprendre._

_- C'est de ma faute, j'ai peur, mon métier c'est toute ma vie. Je peux me recycler mais ..._ Il soupira. _Je suis un idiot, je commence à lui faire du mal ..._

_- C'est normal, tous les couples se disputent._

_- Mais pas dès le départ._

_- Vous avez tous les deux des caractères fort, ça peux jouer en votre faveur ou en votre défaveur. L'important c'est de mettre les choses au point._

_- Ben ... là je crois que j'ai tout foutu en l'air._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va se calmer._

_- Ouais, j'espère._

_- Euh ... tout à l'heure vous avez bien dit, euh ... « sur Terre » ... Non, non pas de question, pas de réponse, oubliez ce que je viens de dire._

Rodney entra dans la cuisine.

_- Je l'ai trouvée, fait voir ta main. _

_- Rodney,_ murmura t'elle. _Ne fais pas de bêtises, ne détruit pas tout, c'était une simple dispute ..._

_- Dispute basée sur des faits réels ... _Il tourna la tête et observa John. Il avait l'air si confus, que Rodney craqua. _Tu sais que tu viens de me faire souffrir ?_

_- Oui, je suis stupide, tu connais les militaires avec leurs neurones ..._

_- Tais toi._ Rodney laissa sa soeur et s'approcha de John. _Tais toi et serre moi dans tes bras._

John l'embrassa sur le front et le prit dans ses bras. Embarrassée, Jeannie retourna à ses fourneaux.

Jusqu'au retour de Marcus, ils parlèrent tous les trois, Rodney toujours blotti contre John. Finalement, à la demande de son frère, Jeannie resta à la maison. La nuit tomba et tout le monde partit se coucher. Quand il entra dans la chambre, Rodney trouva John allongé sur le lit de camp.

_- Tu as déplié le lit ? Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ?_

_- J'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais dormir seul._

_- Il vaut mieux, je ne suis pas trop d'humeur ce soir._

_- D'accord._

Il éteignit la lumière et se coucha.

_- John, donne moi ta main. J'ai pris une grande décision. Le Dédale repart quand ?_

_- Il est sur le chemin du retour, il repart dans ... trois semaines._

_- Trois semaines ? Bon. Je veux que tu me laisses une semaine ..._

_- Tu veux que je parte ?_

_- Laisse moi finir. J'ai besoin d'une semaine pour m'habituer à être avec toi, j'ai adoré lorsque tu m'as embrassé. Je te fais la promesse qu'avant de partir, donc d'içi trois semaines, j'irai ... jusqu'au bout avec toi. _

_- Jusqu'au bout ?_

_- On fera l'amour._

_- On peut attendre, ne t'inquiète pas._

_- Non. Car au moment où on montera à bord du Dédale, ce sera fini entre toi et moi. _

_- Hein ? _

_- Tu avais raison tout à l'heure, tu ne peux pas perdre ton travail, et moi si les gens apprennent que je suis ... gay ... je n'aurai plus d'autorité sur les scientifiques. _

_- Mais ..._

_- S'il te plaît, respecte ma décision. La vie nous a permis d'être ensemble, même si c'est que pour trois semaines. Je vais te faire le plus beau des cadeaux en couchant avec toi, ce sera un souvenir qui restera entre nous. Il ne faudra pas regretter notre histoire. J'ai peur toutefois de perdre ton amitié, c'est le plus important pour moi. _

_- Tu ne la perdra jamais et ... je respecterai ta décision._

_- Merci. Je t'aime, je n'ai jamais aimé autant avant toi._ Il embrassa sa main. _Je te demande juste d'être à mes côtés ce soir. Juste ça._

_- Ok._

_- Dormons maintenant. Bonne nuit._

_- Bonne nuit._

Rodney s'endormit rapidement mais John resta éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit. A quoi bon connaître le bonheur pour le perdre tout de suite après ? Trois semaines, il ne restait plus que trois semaines.

**TBC.**

**Oh ! La décision de Rodney n'était pas prévue au départ. Je ne devrai pas écrire au feeling. Méchante Bayas, méchante. Bon je pense que je vais faire encore deux derniers chapitres. J'ai battu mon record, j'avais jamais écris au delà de 21 chapitres. **


	25. Chapitre 25

**Note** : C'est la galère ! Pas d'inspiration, trop de soucis, et en plus je m'ennuie. Je me demande pourquoi je paie la redevance télé. Saschka m'informe que les gens n'arrivent pas à lire mon chapitre 24. Le site bug en ce moment.

En ce qui concerne « Séquelles », samedi je vais voir mon frère, et j'ai 1h30 de train. J'écrirai la suite dans le train. Alors, t'inquiète Charlie, je n'oublie pas mon autre fic.

Pour finir, je vais faire un POV Sheppardien car sinon je n'arriverai pas à écrire. Chapitre méga hyper long.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 25 -**

Deux semaines. A présent, il ne reste plus que deux semaines. J'ai demandé à Rodney d'annuler ses deux derniers rendez-vous avec la kiné pour qu'on puisse partir en vacance. Je voulais lui faire la surprise mais il me connaît bien, avant qu'on passe la frontrière américaine, il m'a posé la question.

_- On va dans le Wyoming ?_

Que répondre à cela ? Rien. J'ai juste souri et mis le CD de Brokeback Mountain dans le lecteur. C'est notre musique, celle que j'écouterai les soirs de solitude, ils seront malheureusement nombreux et très difficiles à vivre. Sur la route, souvent j'ai failli faire demi-tour, une envie de fuir, de dire non à Rodney, je ne veux pas souffrir **(1)** et je sais que dans deux semaines notre histoire sera finie. Je crois que si nous allons jusqu'au bout, je souffrirai énormément. Je vais lui donner mon âme, mon corps, et après il fera semblant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. L'indifférence. Finalement, de nous deux, je suis le plus sensible, je n'y aurai jamais cru.

Mon désir est plus fort que tout, même si c'est pour une seule nuit, je préfère le faire. Toute fois, j'ai des doutes, je suis sûr que Rodney arrêtera avant, il a trop peur, le dire c'est facile, mais le faire ... on verra. Avant tout, on va passer cinq jours dans la montagne.

Le faire monter sur le cheval a été difficile. Pas qu'il est peur des chevaux, au contraire, il les adore. Mais avec sa jambe, il souffre encore, je n'y ai pas pensé. Un petit rocher a suffit pour le mettre un peu plus prêt des étriers. Il faudra que je trouve un tronc d'arbre ou une souche prêt du campement. Nous remontons maintenant la rivière, direction les hauteurs de BigHorn à défaut de trouver Brokeback Mountain puisqu'il n'a jamais existé. Nous ne parlons pas, nous écoutons les bruits de la nature. Il est devant moi, je l'observe, je l'imagine dans mes bras, j'en profite avant que ce soit fini. Non, ne pas penser à ça. Il se retourne.

_- Ca te fait rien si on s'arrête un peu ? _

_- On n'est pas très loin du gîte, encore une demi heure ..._

_- Hum ... j'ai une envie plus que pressante ..._

_- D'accord._

Nous tirons chacun sur les rênes de nos chevaux pour les stopper. Je descends en premier, attache mon cheval à un arbre et m'approche de Rodney.

_- Bon, tu vas passer ta jambe de l'autre côté, tu vas te laisser glisser jusqu'à moi en évitant de poser ta jambe par terre._

_- Ok. J'y vais à trois. Un ... Deux et ... aaAHH !_

Cet idiot de cheval a bougé au moment où Rodney glissait. Nous nous retrouvons maintentant allongés par terre, l'un sur l'autre.

_- Ca va ? Ta jambe ?_

Il me regarde en souriant et enlève une brindille dans mes cheveux.

_- Ca va, merci de m'avoir retenu._

_- Je ne voudrai pas que tu te blesses ..._

_- Ce n'est pas que je trouve la position inconfortable mais ma vessie va éclater._

Je l'aide à se relever. Il m'embrasse et part se soulager derrière un arbre. Allez John, il faut positiver, tu ne vas pas tomber dans la dépression tout de même ? Non, je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de problème. Il revient, il ne veut pas le montrer mais il boîte un peu.

_- Ca fait du bien ! _dit-il en souriant. _Alors ? Comment fait on ? _

_- Je vais rapprocher ton cheval de cette souche._

Opération réussie, nous continuons notre chemin. J'aurai tant aimé que son cheval parte et qu'il soit obligé de monter avec moi. Je le vois bien se coller contre moi, nos corps bougeant au rythme du cheval, et s'endormir dans mes bras.**(2)** Je deviens un peu fleur bleue.

Nous arrivons au refuge, c'est juste une petite cabane où dormir avec tout de même une cheminée, l'eau courante et les sanitaires. Je voyais mal mon petit scientifique se laver dans la rivière. La journée passe rapidement à tout installer, faire à manger, et préparer le plan de la promenade équestre du lendemain. Le soir nous parlons du passé, de la famille mais d'un commun accord nous évitons de parler d'avenir ou du retour sur Atlantis. Les deux premières nuits nous les passons tranquilles, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Le troisième jour, je le sens nerveux, agité, il boîte de plus en plus. Je le savais, il voit que l'échéance approche et il ne peut pas tenir sa promesse. Encore une fois, nous nous endormons l'un contre l'autre, mais dans la nuit je l'entends geindre, il bouge sa jambe de plus en plus. J'allume la lampe de chevet et au moment où je veux le réveiller, il hurle et se tient le mollet.

_- Non non non non !_

_- Du calme Rodney c'est un cauchemar._

_- Je ne fait pas fait de cauchemar, j'ai une CRAMPE ! _

_- Laisse moi faire._

J'attrape mon couteau qui se trouve sur la table de nuit et je pique le mollet. Immédiatement, le muscle se décontracte. **(3)**

_- Tu es un magicien,_ me dit-il en soupirant.

Il s'assoit et se masse le mollet.

_- Laisse-moi faire, recouche toi._

J'entreprends donc un petit massage. J'en profite pour masser du pied jusqu'au pli du genou. C'est là que je découvre que le genou est une zone sensible chez Rodney. A chaque fois que je touche la zone, je le vois qui bloque sa respiration et qui se mord la lèvre. C'est pas bien, il est en train de m'exciter. Je me souviens des deux ans passés à travailler sur Atlantis, puis l'explosion du Jumper, et toute la tristesse que j'ai ressenti après refait surface comme une vieille blessure. Rodney me sort de ma léthargie.

_- John ? Ca va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête ..._

Il s'est rassis sur le lit, et moi je tiens toujours sa jambe. Je la lâche. Je suis fasciné par ses lèvres, elles m'appellent. Tout doucement je m'approche de lui, nos lèvres s'effleurent et se cherchent, je sens sa main derrière ma nuque et d'une petite pression il me fait comprendre que je peux approfondir le baiser. C'est la première fois que nos langues se mèlent, il a toujours refusé d'aller plus loin. Il lève les bras pendant que je lui retire son t-shirt. Je pars explorer son torse, mais ses lèvres me manquent terriblement, je remonte vite l'embrasser. Comme je dors torse nu, ses mains caressent déjà mon dos, descendent aux creux de mes reins mais remontent rapidement, il est trop timide. Je bouge lascivement mon bassin, mon excitation est à son maximum. Soudain, il me repousse et se lève.

_- Non !_

Mon excitation retombe comme un soufflé.

_- Ok, je comprends, c'est pas grave._ Qu'est ce que je mens bien ! Même si je comprends, je suis frustré. Mais, je le savais, il faut m'en contenter. _Si tu as peur et que tu veux rentrer demain ..._

_- Non. Je t'ai fait une promesse._

_- Hey, il ne faut pas te forcer, tu ne prendras aucun plaisir._

_- C'est pas que j'en ai pas envie, au contraire. Mais pendant qu'on s'embrassait, j'ai revu la scène du film, au moment où ils sont dans la tente. C'était bestial, et j'ai pris peur._

_- On n'est pas comme eux, pour eux c'était sous le coup d'une pulsion, nous avons travaillé notre relation. Nous sommes amis depuis longtemps. Et de toute façon ..._

_- Quoi ?_

_- On n'aurait rien pu faire, j'ai oublié les préservatifs_ (4).

_- Et si j'avais été prêt ? _

_- Et ben ... tu aurais attendu. _

Il se détendit et sourit.

_- Bon, on fait comment maintenant ?_ me demande t'il. _Je vais prendre une douche froide ?_

_- Remets ton t-shirt, on va admirer les étoiles._

**oOo**

Deux jours plus tard, nous redescendons, j'ai fait une croix sur sa promesse. Nous devons retourner chez Jeannie pour lui dire au revoir. Je m'arrête à une station service pour faire le plein et Rodney en profite pour passer un appel.

_- Tu en as mis du temps._ Je lui demande s'il a eu sa soeur au téléphone.

_- Non. Comme il reste de la route à faire, au lieu de dormir à l'hôtel, j'ai appelé mon oncle savoir si je pouvais dormir dans sa maison de campagne. _

_- Et il t'a dis oui ? Ca doit faire longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu._

_- Il est venu me voir quand j'étais chez ma soeur. Il n'a jamais eu d'enfant, il nous considère comme ses descendants. Il m'a dit où se trouvait les clés, on y va ? _

_- Ok, indique moi la route._

Nous y arrivons juste avant la tombée de la nuit, une petite villa isolée, dans un village au nom imprononçable. Rodney ouvre la porte, allume la lumière et je dépose le repas sur la table de la cuisine. Nous nous sommes arrêté en route pour prendre des plats chinois.

_- Je vais mettre nos affaires dans la chambre d'amis, les assiettes sont sous l'évier, tu installes le repas dans le salon ?_

_- Ok._

En l'attendant, je regarde les photos accrochées au mur. Il revient, il se colle contre moi et m'embrasse dans le cou.

_- Ca va ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas ?_

_- Non. C'est toi sur les photos ?_

_- Attention, ne te moque pas, j'étais un gringalet étant jeune._

_- T'es craquant._

Nous nous installons par terre pour manger, et Rodney se montre très romantique, il me tend la nourriture et m'embrasse après chaque bouchée. S'il continue comme ça je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir. A la fin du repas, il m'invite à visiter le reste de la maison. Comme par hasard on visite en premier la chambre d'amis.

_- Je ne t'ai jamais dit pourquoi mon oncle n'a jamais eu d'enfants. Il me l'a avoué l'autre jour, il aimait les hommes._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Mais à son époque, c'était un sujet encore plus difficile qu'aujourd'hui. Cette maison lui servait de nid d'amour._

_- Il a trouvé son âme soeur ? _

_- Oui, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Son amour s'est marié pour faire plaisir à sa famille. Il me l'a raconté l'autre jour, ma soeur l'a fait venir exprès. _

_- Ah ! Ta soeur. Elle est super._

_- Tu veux te la faire ?_

_- Non, j'aime trop son frère._

Je me demande pourquoi on reste dans la chambre. J'ai la réponse quand il me pousse contre le bureau, il pousse les affaires qui sont dessus et me fait asseoir sur la place ainsi libérée. (5) Il m'embrasse avec une douceur infinie, je ne vais pas tarder à craquer. J'attrape ses mains qui viennent de déboutonner mon pantalon.

_- Arrête, tu n'es pas obligé._

_- Tais toi John, j'en ai une envie folle._

_- Rappelle toi, on n'a pas de préser ..._ Il me sort une boîte toute neuve. _Mais ... quand ?_

_- Je l'ai achetée à la station service. L'autre soir, depuis mon retour de Pégase je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vivant, tu m'as redonné la vie, mon coeur s'est remis à battre. Maintenant, détends toi et laisse toi faire._

Il entame des caresses de plus en plus poussées et je sens que je quitte mon propre corps, mon coeur s'emballe, j'ai une appréhension, ça va être ma première fois, **notre **première fois. Qui va dominer l'autre ? Je me pose trop de questions. Il fait glisser mon pantalon, je me retrouve nu comme un ver et j'entoure sa taille avec mes jambes, je m'accroche à son cou. Il a tout ses vêtements, alors je reprends le contrôle de la situation, nous échangeons nos places. Je m'aperçois qu'il tremble, je lis dans ses yeux un mélange de fascination et de crainte. J'ai peur qu'il fasse marche arrière mais de lui même il enlève son pantalon qui devient étroit. Nous nous dirigeons vers le lit et nos caresses se font plus précises, ça paraît naturel, comme si nous l'avions toujours fait. Je redécouvre le plaisir des préliminaires, tous mes sens en éveils, les mains qui parcourent le corps de l'autre, les baisers de plus en plus ardents, la respiration qui s'accélère. Puis tous les tabous que nous avions s'envolent, les gestes deviennent plus intimes. Je prends des initiatives, je dépose des baisers brûlant sur son torse, sur son ventre. Je l'entends gémir lorsque je continue plus bas, je veux qu'il connaisse le bonheur, même s'il a déjà vécu ça avec une femme. Ses jambes s'écartent et son bassin bouge en cadence avec mes baisers. Je tente de pousser encore plus les caresses mais je sens qu'il se contracte, il n'est pas encore prêt pour ça.

Moi, je me sens à présent prêt pour aller plus loin. Au moment où je déchire l'emballage du préservatif, je lis de la crainte dans ses yeux puis de l'étonnement quand il remarque qu'il est pour lui. Je le veux en moi, je veux qu'il prenne du plaisir, et peut être qu'après nous échangerons nos places. Nous sommes au début hésitants presque maladroits, je le guide, je lui fait comprendre qu'il peut y aller, qu'il peut me préparer. J'ai mal dans les premières minutes mais avoir mal c'est être vivant. Je me donne entièrement à lui, nous ne faisons plus qu'une seule âme, qu'un seul corps, j'ai l'impression d'être possédé par les années d'amour qu'il y a eu dans cette pièce. Nous le faisons une fois, deux fois, ensuite Rodney veut être aimé, il a lu l'extase sur mon visage, j'hésite, j'ai peur de le faire souffrir, mais il me dit qu'il a confiance en moi, alors je lui donne tout mon amour.

Nous l'avons fait, toute la nuit, et toute la matinée car il nous reste très peu de temps, dans quelques jours nous embarquons sur le Dédale. J'ai découvert un Rodney tendre et affectueux, je l'aime encore plus qu'au premier jour et je garde quand même espoir que grâce à cette nuit d'amour, il ne renonce pas à notre histoire.

**TBC. Merci d'avoir bêta lu Saschka.**

**(1) Merci Saschka !**

**(2) C'était le scénario de départ, le cheval part et ils sont obligés de monter tous les deux le le cheval de John. Mais après recherches pour rester plausible, j'ai vu que le cheval a des limites (environ 110 kilos de charges). **

**(3) Véridique, je l'ai testé. Dès que vous sentez la crampe, vous piquez avec ce que vous trouvez. Je prenais souvent un stylo ou une clé à défaut d'une aiguille. C'était le conseil du jour. Lol.**

**(4) Sortez couverts. **

**(5) J'avoue, j'ai piqué certains passage dans le livre que je lis en ce moment.**


	26. Chapitre 26

**Note** : En musique de fond « Far Away » de Nickelback c'est génial pour écrire. Mille merci pour les nombreuses reviews, je rougissais toute seule. Au juste, désolée le chapitre précédent était NC17, j'ai oublié de l'écrire mais le dernier passage n'était prévu au départ (merci Saschka) et j'ai fini d'écrire il était 2 h du mat, j'étais crevée et je savais que le lendemain je devais me lever à 6 h. J'ai finalement somnelé dans le train au lieu d'écrire la suite de « Séquelles ». Non, ne hurlez pas, je suis en vacance la semaine prochaine donc ... vous aurez la fin de « Parodie » et la suite de « Séquelles ». Trois nouvelles fics sont dans ma tête, moi qui voulait arrêter un peu ... pfff ... Bon, retour à l'**avant dernier** chapitre, encore un POV sheppardien car je rame dans le sable ce soir.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 26 -**

Rodney me réveille avec des bisous dans le cou, j'aurai tant voulu que la nuit ne s'arrête jamais, l'échéance arrive et je sens que je le perds. Non, je vais tout faire pour qu'il comprenne que notre histoire doit continuer, c'est de ma faute, je l'ai engueulé l'autre jour chez sa soeur, et si cette dispute n'avait pas éclaté j'aurai confiance en demain.

_- Je sais que tu es réveillé, il faut se lever._

_- On ne peut pas rester encore un peu au lit ? _

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de dire ça, moi le militaire habitué à me lever aux aurores.

_- Je commence à avoir faim, et tu sais comment je suis si je ne mange pas._

Je me retourne, je me retrouve sur lui, je m'appuie sur les avant-bras pour le regarder. Je le découvre, comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais. Ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche, il me sourit, je le trouve si beau, c'est tellement rare de le voir sourire. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu beaucoup sourire sur Atlantis, sauf quand nous nous amusions avec le bouclier individuel ou quand nous parodions Scoubidou (1). J'ai une boule dans l'estomac, ma conscience se réveille, ces deux dernières années je l'ai constamment rabaissé, et même s'il me le cachait je savais que mes remarques le blessaient. Il fronçe les sourcils.

_- Ca va ?_

Je colle ma tête au creux de son épaule.

_- Pardonne moi._

_- Hein ?_

_- Je t'ai fait souffrir quand nous étions sur Atlantis, j'ai été trop sarcatisque par moment._

Je sens ses muscles se contracter et son coeur accélérer, j'avais raison, il a vraiment souffert. Il inspire, il tremble, il soupire .

_- Et tu me demandes de te pardonner ?_

_- Oui._

_- Tout ça parce que nous nous sommes aimés cette nuit ?_

_- J'aurai dû te le demander bien avant._

_- Oui, je pense._

Prends toi une claque Sheppard, bien fait pour toi, tu l'as mérité **(2)**. Il me bascule sur le côté et se lève. Il enroule un drap autour de sa taille et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Juste avant d'y entrer, il se retourne et me regarde.

_- Après Doranda j'ai souffert parce que j'étais coupable pour la mort de Collins, mais le pire était d'avoir mis ta vie en danger et de t'avoir déçu. Je sais que tu as à nouveau confiance en moi ... du moins je l'espère ... mais tu sais il me faudra encore du temps pour te pardonner, j'ai vraiment eu mal ... si souvent ... tu m'as manqué de respect ... et j'ai ... j'avais oublié tout ça. Finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal, je pensais que notre histoire allait se terminer plus doucement ... mais ... je vais prendre une douche, si tu veux partir et rentrer chez toi ne t'inquiète pas je louerai une voiture._

_- Tu me mets à la porte ?_

_- Non, ma soeur t'aime bien, et je serai content si tu venais avec moi._

_- Alors je reste, je vais préparer le déjeuner._

Il acquiesce et s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je me rallonge une minute le temps de digérer tout ça. Voilà, notre histoire est finie. D'une nuit merveilleuse vécue comme dans un rêve, je passe à cauchemar d'une vie future en solitaire.

**oOo**

Le voyage s'est fait en silence, j'ai rangé le CD de Brokeback Mountain dans mon sac, je pense que je ne l'écouterai plus jamais. Nous arrivons chez Jeannie en fin d'après-midi. Je m'efforce de sourire mais le coeur n'y est pas. Lui semble heureux, il embrasse sa soeur, parle et rit avec elle, je reste en retrait contre le chambranle de la porte, je les observe. Marcus arrive quelques minutes plus tard, il me salue et discute avec Rodney. J'ai besoin d'air frais, je sors dans le jardin, je me souviens de Rodney endormi sous le chêne. Tout était si simple en ce temps là, j'aimerai pouvoir revenir en arrière.

_- Vous voulez une bière ?_ Je sursaute, je ne m'étais pas aperçu de la présence de Jeannie. _Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur._

_- Y a pas de mal._

_- J'ai apporté de la bière, mais ç'est de la bière Canadienne._

_- Pas de problème, j'aime bien tout ce qui est canadien._

La boulette ! Je ferme les yeux priant pour qu'elle n'est pas remarqué l'allusion. Raté ! Je l'entends glousser.

_- Je suis contente que mon frère est un ... ami ... comme vous. Si vous avez une permission pour les fêtes de fin d'année, j'aimerai bien que vous soyez là, vous faites un peu partie de la famille maintenant._

Je regarde ma bière, elle porte bien son nom, La Terrible, exactement comme ma vie. J'aimerai lui répondre mais les mots ne veulent pas sortir. Je reprends une gorgée, peut être que l'ivresse va me faire oublier. Faudrait quand même que je boive plus qu'une bière pour être ivre ...

_- John ? Y a un problème avec Rodney ?_

Elle aurait dû être psy.

_- Nous sommes juste ... de simples amis._

_- Quoi ? Je pensais que vous aviez ... mon frère à l'air épanoui._

_- On l'a fait._ Ca me fait bizarre de parler de ça avec sa soeur. _Mais notre histoire est terminée, dans deux jours nous repartons en mission._

_- Vous pouvez cacher vos sentiments aux autres, non ?_

_- Il n'y a pas que ça, c'est trés compliqué._

_- Mais ..._

Elle est interrompue par son mari, il a besoin d'aide pour allumer le barbecue. Mon portable sonne, c'est le SGC qui me demande d'être à Colorado Spring dans la matinée pour une réunion. Je décide donc de repartir ce soir juste après le repas.

**oOo**

Rodney m'accompagne jusqu'à la voiture, heureusement il fait sombre, il ne peut pas voir le désespoir sur mon visage. Je lève les yeux et cherche Pégase. Soudain, je sens des lèvres sur les miennes, j'ai l'impression de revivre, mon coeur s'emballe. C'est un baiser passionné, ardent. Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle, je veux recommencer mais Rodney s'éloigne.

_- Non, c'était juste un dernier baiser, c'est fini John. Merci pour la merveilleuse nuit que nous avons passé, elle restera gravée à jamais dans ma mémoire. On se retrouve dans deux jours sur le Dédale._

J'ai envie d'hurler, de le frapper, je monte dans la voiture et démarre en trombe, faut que je m'éloigne. Au bout d'un kilomètre le silence me stresse, j'allume la radio et mets le volume à fond. Mes nerfs lâchent, je me gare sur le bas côté et je hurle, j'arrête au moment où la musique s'arrête elle aussi. L'animateur annonce la prochaine chanson, je suis maudit. « I don't want to say goodbye. Je ne veux pas te dire au revoir » une des chansons du film, j'éteins le moteur, les phares et je me laisse aller, je pleure presque autant que dans le Jumper, lorsque que j'ai compris que j'aimais Rodney.

**oOo**

_- Bienvenue à bord Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard._

_- Merci Colonel Caldwell. _

_- Atlantis a dû vous manquer._

_- Terriblement oui. _

C'est bizarre de voir un Caldwell gentil. Il est humain après tout.

_- Vous connaissez la procédure et la durée du voyage. _

_- Oui, je vais installer mes affaires dans mes quartiers. Si vous avez besoin de moi ..._

_- Je vous appelerai, je sais, mais les voyages sont calmes pour l'instant. Profitez de votre séjour içi car sur Atlantis il y a des tonnes de dossiers à lire._

Je soupire bruyamment.

_- Merci de me le rappeler. Euh ... Est ce que le Docteur McKay est à bord ?_

_- Oui, il a embarqué il y a deux heures._

_- Ok, merci._

**oOo**

Au moment où je sors de ma chambre je vois Rodney. Il me sourit.

_- Bonjour Colonel. Vous allez bien ?_

Et hop ! Le vouvoyement est de rigueur. Pourtant lorsque je pense à Rodney je le revois en train de m'embrasser, de ... Redescends sur Terre Sheppard.

_- Oui et vous ?_

_- J'ai hâte de retrouver mon labo, en attendant je fais des vérifications sur les moteurs subliminiques du Dédale._

_- Cool. Je vais manger, vous voulez venir ?_

_- Déjà fait. Bon appétit._

Il me tape sur l'épaule et s'éloigne. Juste avant qu'il ne prenne l'ascenseur nous nous regardons. Je me demande s'il continuera à me vouvoyer quand nous serons seuls.

**oOo**

J'ai eu malheureusement la réponse quelques jours plus tard, nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les deux dans l'ascenseur. Comment peut-il faire semblant ? Il a plus de volonté que moi.

Atlantis est en vue, je regarde par le hublot, je sens une présence à mes côtés.

_- Elle est magnifique,_ murmure Rodney.

**TBC. **

**(1) Et oui, rappelez vous CHIFOUMI, c'était le début de cette histoire.**

**(2) Je peux lui mettre la claque ? J'en ai tellement envie.**


	27. Chapitre 27

**Note** : Snif, c'est le dernier chapitre. Je sens qu'il va être extrêmement long. Vais je battre mon record ? Ca dépend de l'inspiration. Merci d'avoir suivis cette longue fic et d'avoir autant rewievé, le record a été de 14 reviews pour le chapitre 26. Ca me fait drôlement bizarre de finir cette fic. Haut les coeurs, faut bien commencer d'autres histoires. Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 27 -**

A la demande d'Elisabeth, John et Rodney furent téléportés directement en salle d'embarquement. Au moment où ils apparurent, un grand silence se fit, chacun s'observant, personne n'osant faire le premier pas. C'est Elisabeth qui s'avança en premier, elle serra Rodney dans ses bras.

_- Je suis si contente de vous revoir Rodney._

_- Moi aussi Elisabeth._

Puis ce fut au tour de Carson, Radek, Teyla et Ronon. Bien sûr John ne fut pas oublié, il eut droit lui aussi aux accolades.

_- Si nous montions dans mon bureau ?_ dit Elisabeth. _J'ai fait préparé un petit digestif athosien pour fêter votre retour._

_- C'est pas un peu tôt pour boire ? _plaisanta Sheppard.

_- Vous verrez, il n'est pas fort._

Une fois dans le bureau, Elisabeth donna à chacun les verres. Elle leva le sien.

_- A votre retour ! Vous nous avez beaucoup manqué vous deux, Atlantis n'était pas la même sans vous._

_- Tchin ! _dirent ils tous en choeur.

_- Est ce que je vais pouvoir récupérer ma chambre ? _demanda Rodney après avoir bu son verre.

_- Euh ... Elle a déjà été attribuée à quelqu'un d'autre. Si ça ne vous gène pas, en attendant vous serez dans les quartiers des militaires. En fait, vous serez le voisin de chambre de John._

_- Il va être à côté de ma chambre ? J'espère que vous ne ronflez pas trop fort McKay !_

Trop tard, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il avait encore une fois fait une remarque. Il observa Rodney. Ce dernier serrait la machoire, regardait son verre puis lentement il tourna la tête et fixa John.

_- Excusez moi Rodney, je ne voulais ..._

_- Encore une chose Elisabeth,_ coupa Rodney, _est ce que vous avez pris en compte ma demande ?_

_- Oui._

_- Et ?_

John suivait l'échange entre le scientifique et la diplomate, mais il ne comprenait rien. Quelle demande ?

_- Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles, mais les rumeurs circulent toujours._

_- Quelles nouvelles ? Quelles rumeurs ?_ demanda enfin Sheppard.

_- Quelques jours après avoir été récupéré par le Dédale, Rodney m'a contacté et m'a demandé de lançer la rumeur que Cyrus vous avait tué et que nous le recherchions activement. Chaque équipe SGA est partie avec une photo de Rodney. Ils ont montré sa photo aux différents peuples. _

_- Comme Kolya vous croit mort, il va être moins sur la défensive et un jour il fera une erreur et on le retrouvera._

_- C'est un plan stupide !_

_- Merci Colonel._

_- Vous ne vous êtes pas dit que lorsque vous allez retourner en mission, les gens vont vous reconnaitre ?_

_- Je ne retournerai pas en mission._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Jusqu'à ce que Kolya se montre. Après je verrai. De toute façon, il y a sûrement beaucoup de travail qui m'attend._

_- Oui, SGA12 a fait de nombreuses découvertes sur une planète,_ dit Radek.

_- Et moi ? Je fais quoi ? Je ressuscite ?_

_- John, y en a que pour une semaine, pas plus, nous avons des réunions et vous avez des dossiers à lire ... _

_- Ok, j'ai compris Elisabeth, je n'aurai pas le dernier mot._ Le ton sec de John créa un malaise au sein du groupe. _Bon, je vais m'installer dans mes quartiers. Merci pour cette petite fête._

Il posa son verre et sortit du bureau.

_- Rodney, il a peut être raison ..._

_- Je demande une seule petite semaine, je sens que Kolya va se montrer, je le connais bien maintenant. _

_- Ok. Bon, j'ai une réunion avec Caldwell dans cinq minutes, Teyla va vous aider à vous installer. _

_- Merci._

_- Au juste Rodney, la barbe vous va vraiment bien._

_- J'avais envie de changer de tête._

**oOo**

_- Vous faites la tête Colonel ? Vous passez devant moi sans me dire bonjour ..._

_- Bonjour McKay._

Les rapports étaient restés tendus entre les deux amis, ils ne se rencontraient que dans les couloirs.

_- Je sais que vous m'en voulez, mais dans deux jours vous pourrez retourner en mission._

_- Oui, je vous en veux pour ça aussi._

_- Message reçu. Je croyais avoir été clair ..._

_- Oh oui, vous avez été limpide, vous avez pris une décision et je n'ai rien droit de dire._

Pour le personnel passant à ce moment là dans le couloir, la discussion tournait autour de l'obligation pour Sheppard de rester enfermé sur Atlantis, mais la réalité était tout autre. John ne supportait plus la froideur de son ami.

_- Ca va faire un mois ce soir, _murmura John

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

_- Quoi ? un mois que ... Oh ! Je vois. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on remette les pendules à l'heure. Vous faites quoi ce soir ?_

_- Je serai dans ma chambre à lire certains dossiers._

_- Ok. Je viendrai pour **discuter**._ Rodney accentua le mot discuter. _Je n'ai pas changé d'avis._

_- D'accord, on discutera, c'est tout ce que je demande, retrouver mon meilleur ami._

**oOo**

Il regarda sa montre, 23 h 00, Rodney n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Toutes les candidatures étalées devant lui, lui donnèrent mal à la tête. Il se frotta les yeux, car sa vue se brouillait.

Lorsque Rodney entra dans sa chambre, John était endormi, la tête posé sur ses bras. Rodney déposa l'ordinateur portable devant lui, ajusta le détecteur, et regarda sa montre.

_- Bon, faut pas que je traîne. _Il s'accroupit et regarda le visage de son ami. Il caressa ses lèvres et sa main remonta ensuite à la base de la nuque. Il y déposa un timide baiser après avoir enlevé son masque à oxygène. _J'espère que tu me pardonneras pour ce que je vais faire. Je t'aime John._

Il ramassa son sac et sortit de la chambre.

**oOo**

Le mal de tête avait empiré, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, l'ordinateur se mit en route.

_- Mais qu'est ce que cet ordinateur fait là ?_

Sur l'écran, une image fixe, un siège, Rodney s'y installa et prit la parole.

_**«** John, je sais que ta tête doit te faire souffrir, mais écoute bien ce message car à la fin, un programme sera lançé pour effacer complètement le disque dur. Un peu comme dans le film Mission Impossible. Bon, j'arrête de plaisanter, le sujet est extrêmement grave. Tout d'abord, sache que je t'aime, et de t'ignorer pendant un mois à été très difficile. De nombreuses fois, j'ai failli craquer. Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai joué cette comédie, tout simplement pour me venger. Voilà mon VRAI plan. J'ai baissé le taux d'oxygène sur Atlantis pour que les gens s'endorment. Au moment même où tu regardes cette vidéo, j'ai déjà franchi la porte des étoiles. Je vais retrouver Kolya, et lui faire croire que je t'ai tué. J'ai quelques adresses où des factions Géniis sont installées. Alors, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, si tu tiens à moi ne te montre pas. Laisse moi agir, laisse moi deux semaines, je dois me venger, tous les soirs je revis les instants de tortures. Non, je n'ai pas guéri, Kolya m'a brisé et tant que je ne l'aurai pas tué, je ne pourrai pas avançer. J'espère revenir sain et sauf, je sais ce n'est pas gagné. Mais l'amour que tu m'as donné m'a redonné la vie, lorsque tu m'as embrassé dans le refuge, j'ai senti mon coeur battre à nouveau. Tu es ma raison de vivre. Ca doit te faire rire car tu dois te dire que je suis égoïste, que c'est un aller sans retour, que je n'aurai aucune chance de tuer Kolya. L'avenir nous le dira. Bon, le temps presse, je dois lançer les différents programmes pour préparer ma fuite. Je suis désolé de faire ça ce soir, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Un mois. Il y a un mois, tu t'es excusé. Sache que tu m'as fait souffrir avec tes remarques mais que je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps, mais ça m'a donné l'occasion de m'éloigner émotionnellement de toi. Et toi ? Pourras tu me pardonner si je reviens ? Pourrons nous recommencer notre histoire ? J'espère que tu comprendras ma décision. Encore une fois, je te demande de ne pas te montrer, juste pour deux semaines. John ... je t'aime, pardonne moi. **»**_

L'écran devint noir puis une série de chiffres défila, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un seul chiffre. John, les poings serrés, se leva, attrapa l'ordinateur et le balança contre le mur.

**oOo**

Elisabeth venait de visionner le message de Rodney, il lui expliquait comment il avait organisé son départ, pourquoi il le faisait.

_- C'est du suicide,_ murmura t'elle.

Quand elle releva la tête, elle aperçu John. Il se tenait devant elle, sa respiration était rapide.

_- John ? Est ce que vous avez eu vous aussi un message de Rodney ? _

_- Oui._

_- Je n'ai rien vu venir. Lancer une rumeur, changer d'apparence, j'aurai dû me méfier. Je voulais l'envoyer voir Kate ... Mon Dieu ... c'est de ma faute._

_- Non, il a très bien joué la comédie. _

_- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?_

_- C'est simple, je le retrouve et je le tue,_ répondis froidement John.

**FIN de Parodie.**

**Et ben oui, c'est la fin de Parodie, mais l'histoire n'est pas terminée. **

**A suivre : APPARENCES.**

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Vous voulez avoir la suite ? Faites sauter ma boîte mail ! Saschka était la seule à savoir que l'histoire continuait. Elle en a de la chance ! **


End file.
